All My Life
by ECM
Summary: Lily and James through-out their years at Hogwarts, trying to make their relationship work. Sirius, Remus and the friends are always there to lend a helping hand, but with Voldemort closing in on them, will they last long?
1. The Letter

All My Life

          "A witch?!?"  Petunia asked her sister, Lily, with a quizzical look, "Are you sure?"

          "I dunno, it looks a little suspicious to me, I mean why would I get one, and you wouldn't?  You're my sister!"  Lily answered back, thumbing through her freshly opened 'Hogwarts' letter.  She tried to hide her ecstatic smile at the letter, but no such luck.  Though she felt bad for Petunia, she couldn't help think, 'how cool is this?!'

          Petunia, knowing her sister too well for her own good, answered back, "Lily, this is amazing, you are going to be a great witch, and I for one, could not be happier for you!"  Though she was jealous as hell, she hid it as best she could.

          "Oh Petunia!"  cried Lily, "thank you so much, you don't know how much your approval means to me!"

          "I know Lils, I know," Petunia said hugging her sister.  Though Petunia was 5 years older, Lily was her best friend, as she was Lily's.  

          "Come on Petty!  Drive me over to this, 'Diagon Alley' and we can get my stuff!"  the 11 year old said excitedly, bounding through the door.  

(A/N:  I don't know when kids in England get their drivers licenses, but in the US we get them at 16, so that's how old Petunia is, and she has her license.  Thanks!)

"Lily?  I really don't think that this place is actually operating, er…  in business?!"  Petunia stated as her 11 year old counter part pulled her through crowds of people to an abandoned old place, coined, 'The Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes I can see your point, but it says 'Leaky Cauldron' right here!  I mean they didn't lie did they?"  Lily asked, getting more and more apprehensive by the second.

"No Lily, of course not, best be getting inside though."  Petunia answered, herself not even believing the words flying out of her mouth.

After asking a few people about Diagon Alley in the Leaky Cauldron, they were lead to a brick wall, neither of them knowing what to do.

"Go on Lils, do your magic!"  Petunia urged, pushing Lily towards the wall.

"I don't know any yet!" she answered back, when someone walked through the wall (A/N: I cannot for the life of me recall any of the HP books saying how they got back out of Diagon Alley?  So I took it upon my self to come up with it. Enjoy!) startling both girls.  Petunia tried to grab Lily, but she was on the ground, with someone on top of her struggling to get up.

"Get off her!"  Petunia screamed, tugging at Lily's arm, desperately trying to free her.  Just as the words came out of her mouth two other boys came through the wall.

"We turn our backs for 10, 20 seconds tops, and he is already found a girl and is trying to molest her!  Where did we go wrong James, where?  I was so sure he was a good kid and now this?!"  One of the boys exclaimed.  

"Sirius, help me!"  the boy who was on top of Lily yelled.

"Yes, help him!"  Lily and Petunia screamed simultaneously.

"I will, I will, jeese Remus don't die on me here," Sirius said, barely able to contain himself, "don't just stand there and gawk Jamie, make yourself useful!"

James and Sirius hoisted Remus off the extremely put off Lily.

"Thanks," she breathed, dusting herself off and extending her hand to the boys, "I'm Lily Evans, and you are?"

"This is James Potter, and I do believe you already know Remus Lupin.  And I am Sirius Black.  Much obliged Miss Lily Evans." Said Sirius grinning and vigorously shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you all, you are all going to Hogwarts?"  she said, surveying each of the boys.  '_Not bad Lil, they are pretty cute!' _she thought.

"Yeah, we are gonna begin our first year this term." James answered back.  _She is hot!_  he thought.

"Cool!  I guess I will see you three later then! Nice meeting you!"  Lily said, ecstatic that she not only met one person, but three!

"K, bye Lily!  Nice meeting you!" the boys said waving and retreating towards the entrance to Leaky Cauldron.

"Cute Lil, very cute!" Petunia mused at her love struck sister, "Now, they just seemed to walk through the wall, so, since you're a witch, maybe that's just what you do?  Walk through?  Yes I'm sure that it is.  Now Lily, don't be scared, just walk through, ok?"

"That sounds crazy Petty?  But, I mean so did being a witch at first… Ok I'll do it!" Lily answered walking towards the wall.

"Oomph!" she sounded as she walked straight into the wall. (A/N: Who saw that coming?) 

"Oh Lily!  I knew it was too easy!  Oh I'm sorry!"  Petunia said while holding her sister.

"Um, excuse me, are you trying to get to Diagon Alley?" a very pretty blonde girl asked.

"Yeah… rather unsuccessfully if I do say so myself…" Lily answered quietly, while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"You must be muggle born! Hello, I'm Avienna Graham." The girl smiled and shook Lily's hand.

"Lily Evans nice to meet you.  Moogle did you say?  What is a moogle?" Lily asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, a muggle is a non magic person.  Just a term we use here in the wizarding world." Avienna explained, "Are you going to Hogwarts?  I'm going to be in my first year."

"Me too!"  Lily answered.

"Great!  Oh yeah, these are my parents, William and Bella Graham.  Mum, dad, this is Lily Evans, she is going to Hogwarts too!"  Avienna said.

"Nice to meet you Lily, and who is this young lady behind you?"  The Grahams asked Lily.

"This is my older sister Petunia, she's a muggle."  Lily answered; thrilled she could use the term 'muggle' already!

Petunia raised an eyebrow at Lily and took the Grahams outstretched hands, "Hullo, very lovely meeting you.  Do you think that you would be able to help us, erm, get through this wall?"  

"Oh yes, of course dear!"  As the Grahams ushered them into the Alley, Lily and Petunia were awe inspired at the sight to behold.

"Oh wow."  Was all either of them could say.

"Mum, Dad, Lily, Petunia and I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in 2 hours ok?"  Avienna told her parents.

"Ok dear, have fun.  Be safe!" they answered merrily, their reply slowly drifting away as they were sucked into the crowd of witches and wizards.

"Where to first Avienna?" Lily asked.

"First of all, please call me Ava, only my parents call me Avienna.  And second, we are going to Gringotts too exchange your money to wizarding money."  Ava answered.

Lily looked up at Petunia expectantly, "Sounds good to me Lil, lets get a move on though, only one hour and 57 minutes left!"  Petunia answered, being pulled onward by a surprisingly strong 11 year old, named Ava.

"Ok, lets go get our wands first Ava!"  Lily practically screamed, grabbing her new friend and running with her to Ollivanders.

"Don't worry Lily, I will be fine by myself." Petunia said quietly.  Even though Lily was much younger, getting blown off by her hurt Petunia's feelings more than words can describe.  She was no longer the center of Lily's universe.  And as much as she tried not too, she resented that.  Very much so.

By the time Petunia arrived at the shop, Lily and Ava were waving around little wooden sticks, knocking things off shelves and breaking vases.  When all of a sudden a yellow light surrounded Lily engulfing her in its entirety. 

"Oh, yes, willow, 10 and a ½ inches with a dragon heart string core!  It is very good for charms, Miss Evans.  Oh no! Miss Graham that is defenitly not the wand, PUT IT DOWN!"  He screamed as Ava single handedly disrupted the entire shelf on the right side of the store.

Petunia sat wide-eyed next to Lily, who was also sitting with her mouth wide open watching the spectacle play out in front of them.

"Ok Miss Graham, this is an ash, 11 and ¾ inches, with unicorn tail."  He said handing her the wand and backing away ever so quickly.  Suddenly, fuchsia sparks flew out of the wand.  And there stood Mr. Ollivander with a very smug look on his face.  

"Ok girls, where to now?" Petunia asked.

"Madam Malkins!  We have to get our robes!" Ava exclaimed, while running in the opposite direction.  Through out the next hour the girls bought all their supplies, and even a few extras.  They skidded into the Leaky Cauldron and collided right into William and Bella. 

"Well girls, I hope you had a wonderful time shopping, and a productive one at that?"  Mrs. Graham inquired as all three girls nodded their heads.

"How about we sit down and have a drink or two and then head home?  On me?  What do you say Petunia?  Lily?"  Mr. Graham asked.  Petunia was just about to decline when Lily quickly said, "We'd love to!"

Petunia just stared open mouthed at her sister, "Yes, um, I think that would be fine."

"Great!" The two girls cried out.

"Oh wow Mr. and Mrs. Graham, this place is amazing!" Lily said after her fourth drink.

"Um, Lily, I think that you have had enough excitement today.  We should probably get going; our mum and dad will be worried.  Thank you for everything though, making Lily feel welcome and all."  Petunia said quickly, grabbing Lily by the arm and dragging her across the room to the exit, with Lily yelling, "thank you!  Bye Ava see you on the Hogwarts express!!"

Through out the rest of the summer, Ava and Lily kept in touch and became very close friends.  On August the 30th a bright pink owl flew into Lily's room, scaring her half to death, not because it was an owl, but because it was pink.

"Hey Orion!  What happened to you?" Lily asked the bird, which happened to belong to Ava.  She took the letter from around the bird and gave it some food to tide it over until Lily could reply to the message.

Dear Lily~

          Summer is almost over!  OMG! I can't believe we are going to start Hogwarts in a matter of days! (2 to be exact!)  So my mum and dad said that we could pick you up to go to the train if you want.  Is that ok?  I hope so; I don't really know anyone else!  Well, reply to this letter ASAP, and give Orion some special attention, please?  Rhyce dyed him pink because supposedly Orion delivered the "wrong love letter to the wrong girl!  How stupid can a bird be?  I just lost two of my best girls."  Brothers are so annoying.  I'm glad he's in 7th, I don't think I could handle more than one year!  AHH!!!  Ok, talk to you later!

                                                    Sincerely,

                                                                    Avienna Marie

          "Oh poor owl!  Well that's ok, some how we will get Rhyce back, ok?"  Lily cooed to the owl.

          Ava,

                        We have to get Rhyce back!  When we were in Diagon Alley, I bought a book from Zonko's about pulling pranks this year is gonna be so fun! (A/N: a true Marauder at heart, eh?)  So I asked my mum, and she said that it would be great if you could take me, if the offer is still good.  Well I better get packing, and I'm going to the salon to get my haircut before I leave for school!  No need to reply, I will be ready for you to get me on Sept. 1st!  Ok, bye!

                                                                        Love,

                                                                           Lillian Elizabeth

            Once Lily was packed, she went down stairs and looked for her parents and sister.

          "Mum! Dad! Petunia!  When are we going to the salon?"  Lily called wandering through the rather large house.

          "Hey Lil!  Do you want to come with me?  I'm going in like 5 minutes?!"  Petunia yelled from her room.

          "Can I?  I would love to!"  Lily said, popping her head in Petunias doorway.  She envied Petunia so much.  Though she already was prettier than Petunia, her sister was beautiful in her own right.  Just how she carried herself, and how she acted towards others.  Petunia was Lily's idol.  And Petunia knew that, and was a better person because of that, because she never wanted to let Lily down.

          "Ok Lil, lets go."  Petunia said, grabbing her purse and walking downstairs.  Lily got up and followed her out to the car.  On the way to the salon, they talked about how life would be like without Lily in the house.

          "You!  Red!  Get to the chair on my right. Hey!  Blondie!  Get to the chair on my left."  The salon "seater" barked at the Evans girls.

          "'Allo!  You must be Leelee!  I am Fabian, your coloreest, and I will be dyeeng yoor hair!"  the man said.  (A/N: I suck at accents, Lo Siento.  So just imagine its their?! Ok Toodles!)

          "I don't want to dye my hair!"  Lily said yanking her waist long hair from the evil stylists clutches, "I'm only 11!  I just want it cut!"

          "Now, now, lets not be dramatic Leelee.  I will put this cap on your head, and I will pull hair through these holes and bleach it blonde, since your skin is so tan, unusual for a red head, it will look fabulous. (A/N: If any of you have had your hair capped, or sun glitzed, that is what I'm trying to explain.)

          When Fabian was finished, Lily looked absolutely amazing.  Her much shorter hair, about 10 inches cut off, 5 inches below her shoulders, looked great.  The blonde made her look REALLY tan and pretty, and she didn't even need make-up, though she wore some anyway.  Petunia looked great too, with red high lights in her dark brown hair.

          "Lily!  You look so beautiful!"  Petunia cried.

          "You too Petunia!"  Lily replied, hugging her sister.

          It was just getting dark when they came back to their mansion.  Their parents were incredibly happy with the results and they had one of their last dinners together before Lily left.  Before she knew it, Ava was breaking down the door on Sept. 1st, yelling, "Kings Cross Station, Lily!  Lets go now!"  It was going to be an exciting year.

(Hey everyone!  I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm sorry with the whole Three Broomsticks thingy, thanx for pointing it out to me Pamela!  Ok on with the show!)


	2. At Hogwarts

All My Life

          "Ava!  You must be insane!?  Don't you remember something like this when I was trying to get into Diagon Alley?"  Lily practically screamed at her best friend.  "I'm not walking into a barrier to get to 'Platform 9 ¾.' You must be ill!"

          "Lily! Trust me this actually works, I had to go through with Rhyce a couple times!  Come on Lily!"  Ave said shaking her head.  "Well you can just sit here by yourself until I get back from school, because I'm going in!"

          "Fine Ava.  Bye."  Lily told her friend, she wasn't going to budge on this one.  Lily is quite stubborn once you get to know her.

          "Bye Lil, see you at Christmas!"  Ava said happily, pushing her cart through the barrier.

          "It worked!"  Lily marveled, yet still not getting up.

          "What's going on here Miss Lily?"  A very happy Sirius said.

          "I'm not going through the barrier, I tried to get through the wall at the Leaky Cauldron, and it didn't work, so this will most defenitly not work," she said with a serious tone in her voice.

          As James whispered to Sirius, they both broke out in a huge grin.

          "What are you guys doooooING!!  Put me down right now!" Lily yelled.  James had just grabbed her and was running full speed into the barrier!  "You must be daft!  We won't go… oh, we're here!"  James placed her back on her feet and she brushed herself off.  

          "Nice to see you again Lily," he said.  He was amazed that she looked even better than she did when he met her.

          "Yes nice to see you too!  Oh, guys, I don't think you've met my best friend," Lily said, while running over and grabbing Ava. "Avienna Graham."

          "Oh, hello, you guys can call me Ava though.  Your names are…?"  Ava asked staring at the blank faces.

          "This is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."  Lily said, laughing at all the staring boys.

          "He-hello Ava, very nice to meet you, I must show you to our special compartment!"  Sirius said grabbing Ava and walking with her to the train.

          "Got any more of those?"  Remus asked.

          "Got any more what?"  Lily asked back.

          "Friends."  He said with a huge grin plastered on his face, walking towards the train still smiling.

          "Well Lily, lets get going to the train then, we want to get a good seat!"  James said, grabbing Lily's hand and walking towards the train.

          No sooner had they settled in their compartment, had the cart lady come by with mountains of sweets, and the three boys bought just about the whole thing.

          While Sirius was trying (trying is the operative word) to teach Lily how to play exploding snaps, a very pretty brown-haired girl walked in the compartment.

          "Hey, would you mind if I sat here until we get to school?"  The girl asked the group.

          "No, no of course not!  Sit here by me! Scoot over Sirius!"  Remus said pushing over his friend.

          "Oh thank you so much.  I was stuck in a compartment with soon to be Slytherins and so I set off a dungbomb and left!" the girl stated.

          "A girl after my own heart…" Remus mused.

          "Oh, by the way, my name is Isabelle Jacobs, but please call me Elle."

          "Well I am Sirius Black, that is Remus Lupin, James Potter, Ava Graham, and this girl I am TRYING to teach exploding snap is Lily Evans.  What house do you wanna be in Elle?"

          "Gryffindor!  Most defenitly!"

          "Well you'll fit right in here then, because that's were all of us will be!"  James said.

          The group chatted with one another until it was time for them to get ready to pull into Hogwarts.  The three girls had become very close on the train ride and were hoping that they will all be in Gryffindor together.

          "Hey Sirius!  Take a picture of us girls together ok?"  Lily said handing him a muggle camera and posing with Elle and Ava.

          "Hey Sirius," James whispered, "I will take a copy of that photo!"

          "Me too!"  Remus said, and Sirius nodded along.

          The boat ride was un-eventful, and the 6 were so excited to get into their houses!  Once they had been sorted and gone through the feast the girls headed up to their dorms, while the boys explored the castle.  The picture that was taken on the train was developed, and since it was muggle, the picture didn't move, but it was a gorgeous picture nonetheless.  Since Lily, Ava and Elle were the only ones who were in the dorm, they blew it up to about 8' by 10' (just about the whole wall) and placed it there.

            "Girls," Lily said, while tacking up the picture, "I think this is the begin of the greatest times of our lives.  I mean, I have barely known you two, and I feel already that you are my best friends.  I've never had that before."

          "I know Lil, I mean, I met you two on the train and you two are the best friends I have ever had!  Crazy."  Elle said.

          "You took the words right out of my mouth!  SO on a lighter note, what do you two think of Sirius?"  Ava asked with a twinkle in her eye.

          "He's really cute Ava!  But you know who is so hot!?"  Elle asked.  "Rhyce!  Your brother!  Oh my goodness I'm in love with him!" (A/N:  Betcha didn't see that coming!)

          "I am going to pretend you didn't say that.  RHYCE!  Ugh I can't even think about it!"  Ava gagged.

          "Well Ava, he is cute!" Lily agreed.

          "Not you too! AH!" Ava looked like she was about to faint.  "Lily, I think you and James should get together someday!"

          "No thank-you!  I'm way too young to be in a relationship! I don't really like him either.  But I think he likes me or something, I'm just gonna try to stay away from him."  Lily said truthfully.

          "Well Lil, he is VERY HOT, but it's your decision!  I'm going to bed! Love you two!  Night!"  Elle said her goodbyes and drifted off to sleep, as did the other two girls.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

          "So guys what do you think of Ava?  Pretty hot, huh?  Woo!  She's on fire!"  Sirius said while lying on his bed staring up at a picture of her.

          "Very hot Sirius, very hot." James agreed.  "Lily is too, and so is Elle.  How did we get so lucky this year!?"

          "Hey guys," Remus said, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

          "PRANK!"  They all yelled in unison.

          "So.  What prank?  I mean there are SOOOO many to do?"

          "I think I have an idea!"  James said, and then they planned the first prank of their first year.  "So Friday night?  12?  I think it's a go boys!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, the six friends headed down to breakfast and sat down to eat.

"So what is our first class?"  Lily asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Um… looks like, Herbology!  With Hufflepuff.  How boring.  Honestly, I mean, Herbology is probably the MOST boring subject, and now we have it with the Hufflepuffs?"  Ava complained.

"I don't know, the Hufflepuff guys aren't _that  _bad."  Lily said grinning.

James felt a pang of jealousy but he let it go by un-noticed.

"What's the rest of the schedule?"  

"Umm, after Herbology, we have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, and then Potions with Slytherin.  Then tomorrow we have DADD and then History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures."  Elle said all in one breath, reading over Ava's shoulder.

"With what house?"

"DADD with Slytherin and the rest with Hufflepuff."

"Oh great."  Ava said, in a considerably less happy voice.

"Great!"  Lily and Elle said, excited that they have more classes with the very cute but kinda dumb Hufflepuff boys.

"Do you think of anything other than guys?" Ava asked while shaking her head, noticing how quiet James was getting.  "So how do you think the Gryffindor quidditch team will be this year?"  She knew this would get James and Sirius talking, so that James wouldn't notice Lily as much.

"Oh I am glad you asked…" Sirius said, beginning to talk about the Gryffindor beaters, and how they could be so much better.  This reminded James of how the chasers were just lacking in many categories.

"Ok girls, lets leave these boys to talk of their flying stick game (that comment received a bunch of HEY!'s and 'Quidditch is so much more than…..') and lets go to class so we can good seats." Elle stated while getting up and walking to Herbology.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and so did the rest of the week.  Finally it was Friday, and you know what that means.  The big prank day.


	3. The Prank

All My Life

*~* The Prank *~*

          "You guys got the stuff?"  Sirius asked, looking rather ridiculous dressed head to toe in black, and to top it off, with a ski mask covering his entire face.

            "Yeah," Remus answered, not yet looking up from his bag of prank necessities.  "Sirius!  What are you wearing?"

          "Oh, well last summer I was walking in muggle London, and I came across this shop called 'Spywear' and so I went inside.  Well they had this moving picture box thing, and inside the box, this guy was running around dressed like this, and you could barely see him!  So I figured that we could wear this, and we could lessen our visibility."  Sirius explained.

          "Sad thing is," James said leaning towards Remus, "it actually makes sense.  Sort of."

          "Weird."  Remus stated.

          "So guys, I bought some for you too, so we can all lessen our visibility.  Sound good?"

          "You mean we have to run around looking like idiots also?"  James asked jokingly.

          "Well… yeah!"  Sirius answered.

          "I'm in!"  the other boys yelled.

          After they got dressed and did some last minute planning, they were off into the night, excited and nervous, about pulling their very first prank.

          "So do you think they will know its us?"  Sirius said sarcastically.

          "Hmmm Sirius, I don't know."  James answered back.

          "Once they got in the girls dorm (A/N: Did you see that coming? Honestly?) they set straight to work.

          "Guys!  Redecorating is hard work!"  James whispered while adding the finishing touches to his corner of the room.

          "Yeah I know, I started running out of original themed sections about an hour ago.  And this wallpaper is atrocious!  This room has needed redecorating for years!"  Sirius said.

          Remus and James looked at each other and shrugged.  "I always thought he had that tendency James."  Remus finally said.

          "And I've known him for so long!  You'd think I'd see this coming!"  James answered.

          "What?"  Sirius asked.

          "So ok guys, are you ready for the finishing touch?"  James asked, barely able to control himself.

          "Yeah!"

          "_Vocales Totales Admires…_" they all said in unison to a girl of their choice, and after they said 'Admires' they said their names and the other two boys' names.

          "Ok guys we gotta get out of here, they could wake up any minute!"  Remus said as he ran out the door, followed by James and Sirius.

The next morning, girls dorm…

          Lily opened her eyes, not quite knowing where she was.  _What is on my blanket!_   She thought, staring down at a blanket that was made up of pictures of James, Sirius and Remus.  She then looked around and saw that her dorm was redecorated with pictures of the three boys, and plastered with posters reading, 'Remus is the Hottest Boy Ever!' and, 'James is Dead Sexy' and who can forget, 'I'm in love with Sirius because of his smart and charming personality, his dead sexy looks, his gorgeous body, chiseled abs, his impeccable taste in fashion…' etc etc.  That particular 'Sirius' Poster was 6 feet long with more than 500 terms to describe him.  The ceiling was covered with pictures of all three boys doing various activities such as Quidditch and homework.

          Lily tried to yell, 'Girls wake up!" but instead this is what she said…

          "James in sooo hot!" she tried to say 'oh no!' but instead it was, "So hot!"

          Ava followed by Elle shot out of bed and took in their surroundings.         

          "Sirius is so sexy, I think I will just go jump on him right now!" Ava said, but really meant to say, 'I'm gonna kill Sirius, I think I'm gonna do it right now!"

          Then, when she tried to say, 'SIRIUS! AHH! Where's my gun?" she yelled, "SIRIUS! YEAH! Here I come!"

          Elle was laughing hysterically but all she could seem to say was, "Remus is my dream man, I love him."  When in all actuality she really did say, "Remus is a genius! I love him!"

          The three girls ran down to the common room, with Elle still laughing hysterically, looking for their so-called 'friends.'  But their friends were nowhere to be found.  Since it was Saturday, the girls had nothing else to do other than track down and kill the culprits.  The boys were wanted dead or alive.

          "Headmaster Dumbledore! I want to have Remus Lupin's baby!" Elle yelled, and then quickly covered her mouth. _What have I said!_

          "Yes, yes Miss Jacobs that is wonderful news, you want to have Remus Lupin's…." The reality finally hit him as he whirled around to face the mortified first year, "You want to have Remus Lupin's child?  Miss Jacobs, are you sure your feeling alright?"

          "He's so hot Headmaster, I just want to jump on him!" she had meant to say, 'He did this to me Headmaster, I want to kill him!' she covered her mouth yet again, and turned a bright shade of crimson.

          "Miss Jacobs I will escort you to the infirmary, I'm sure Poppy can sort this out.  I hope."  He spoke solemnly.

          Elle just nodded.  She did not think Remus was a genius any longer.  On their way to the infirmary, they found Lily and Ava yelling things such as, "Sirius is a god!" and "James is my knight in shining armor!"  Elle motioned them to shut up and just follow along.  Once they got to the infirmary, the nurse notified Dumbledore that she had received a tip that three girls would be brought in on the "Speech Worship" charm.  She quickly performed the counter spell and set them loose.

          What a mistake that was.

          "Ok girls, you ready?" Lily asked her best friends, as they slithered out of their dorm up to the first years boy dorm.

          "So we are going to perform the same spell they did to us right?"  Ava asked, thoroughly enjoying every minute of this.

          "Yes," Elle answered, "but we aren't going to decorate their dorm, because we don't want them to know.  And, we are going to set a time limit on it, so it starts like, 10 minutes into breakfast.  The element of surprise!  Remember to make sure to put the spell that they have to stand on the table and talk, and so they can't control it!?  Got it?"

          "Yeah, I think so!" Ava answered, looming over Sirius's bed.

          Once the spells had been performed, the girls returned to bed, and had a wonderful nights sleep.

          Breakfast had begun 9 minutes ago, and the girls were already cracking up.  After watching the girls for a minute of two, Remus set down and leaned over to Sirius, and TRIED to whisper, 'I think they are up to something!'  

          Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore just watched in awe as the spectacle played out in front of them.

          Remus stood up and jumped on the table, knocking over goblets of pumpkin juice in the process, once he was situated atop the table, he yelled across the Great Hall, "Severus Snape is the sexiest man alive!"

          Across the hall, Severus Snape dropped his bacon and turned around to see not just Remus Lupin on top of the Gryffindor table, but also Sirius Black who was yelling, "Honey, you must be mistaken because Lucius Malfoy is ten times hotter that Snape!"

          At the Slytherin table, Lucius was nodding his head an agreement, when he realized that Sirius Black liked him!  He was just about to get up and go kill Sirius, when Remus said something else.

          "Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Who do you think your talking about Sirius?  Malfoy?  Gag me, please.  Snape is much, much, MUCH better than Malfoy any day."

          Lily looked at James expectantly.  _He should be up there with them!  I did the spell myself!  _She thought.

          "Really Lily, you have no idea who you are messing with," James said.

          "Why are you talking normal?  You should be up there with them!  I did the spell myself!"  Lily stated in an exasperated tone.

          "Oh really Miss Evans, then would you mind escorting yourself and your two partners in crime to the Headmasters office?"  McGonagall asked from behind Lily.

          "Yes Professor."  Lily said while getting up and marching to Dumbledore's office.

          "And Potter, take your two friends to the infirmary, and then meet us in the Headmasters office please?"  McGonagall asked.

          "Sure Professor!"  James said cheerfully, which frankly worried McGonagall.

          Once the boys got themselves sorted out, they trudged up to Dumbledore's office and sat themselves down in the three vacant seats.

          "So who wants to explain?"  Dumbledore asked, looking at the six nervous first years.

          "Well," Remus spoke, touching his throat, relieved that he was not complimenting Snape anymore, "the girls snuck into our dorm and performed a spell on us, to make us talk about Snape and Malfoy in the manner that we were doing…"

          "Is this so, girls?"  Dumbledore asked.

          "What Mr. Lupin failed to mention was that a week ago, THEY snuck into OUR dorm, REDECORATED the WHOLE THING and did the same charm on us!  That is why Elle told you that she wanted to have Remus's baby!  THEY ARE SCUM AND THEY SHOULD BE…"  Lily yelled while standing up.

          "Miss Evans that is quite enough."  Dumbledore said, but his words were drowned out by a certain little red head…

          "… OBLITERATED FROM THIS EARTH!!!  INFACT I WILL DO IT MYSELF…" she yelled louder.

          "MISS EVANS!"  Dumbledore screamed.  Lily fell to her chair.

          "That is quite enough!  Now, you will all serve your detention from 7 to 10 cleaning the quidditch pitch for one week.  Is that understood?"  

          "Yes Headmaster."

          "No you will all go to your dorms and wait until 7:00 when your detention starts.  Good day."  As Dumbledore dismissed them, there spirits fell.  They all walked together out of his office and to the Gryffindor common room.

          "Hey Lily," James started, but was quickly shut up.

          "What?  I don't want to hear anything you have to say!  Ever!  I hate you!"  She screamed, looking at him right in the eyes.

          "Boy James, if looks could kill…"  Sirius said but was also quickly shut up,

          "And you Sirius!  I hate you too!  And LUPIN I hate you!  I hate you all!"  Lily screamed, running the rest of the way.

          "THE FEELING IS MUTUAL BABE!"  James yelled.

          "Geez, Ava, can you believe her?"  Sirius asked.

          "She's right you know, you're all jerks!"  Elle said, while Ava nodded, as they ran to catch up with Lily.

          "That went well."  Remus stated, earning scowls from the other two boys.

          Christmas came and went, and so did Easter.  The girls were still not talking to the boys though.  Every Friday evening the boys would sneak into the girl's dorm, leave apology notes on each of their beds, along with roses.  Though the girls still wouldn't forgive them, they had grown accustomed to the flowers and the notes.  They even began to look forward to it every week.

          "I wonder what the notes say today?"  Lily asked.  The other two shrugged.  Once they got in the dorm they went straight to their beds, but found nothing.

          "Hey is mine on your bed?"  All three asked but none of them had any.

          "D'you think they forgot or something?"  Ava asked hopefully.

          "Lets see, we have been mad since the 2nd week of school, and now it's the week before finals.  I don't think they forgot."  Elle said logically.

          They then all took in a sharp breath.  They realized what had happened.  The thing that they never had expected was now reality.

The boys had moved on.


	4. Cry

All My life

*~* Cry *~*

          "Ok girls, I will go up there first and apologize, you guys can later."  Lily said.

          "Ok, well we are gonna go study for the potions final.  Good luck!"  Ava answered Lily, hugging her goodbye.

          _Ok, I can do this!  No problem, they are just BOYS!_   Lily thought.  Why was she so nervous?  _What if they don't accept my apology?  _She reached out to knock on the boy's dorm room door.  No answer.  She knocked again.  Again, no answer.  _I just saw them go in there!  _She banged on the door as Sirius opened it looking very sad and tired.

          "Lemme in!"  She said, half jokingly.

          "No."

          "Come on Sirius!  I need to talk to all of you."

          "No."

          "Sirius!  Let me in!"  She started to get angry.

          "_NO_." he said firmly.  Lily tried to push her way in, but she's no match for Sirius.

          "What is your problem?  Let me in!"

          "We don't need your shit today, Lily.  Just leave us alone."

          "Get out of my WAY, Black!"  She said, pushing him as hard as she could and running into the room.  She looked to see Remus solemnly lying on his bed looking up, but James was nowhere to be found.  Just as she wondered where he was, he appeared in the doorway.  He looked horrible.  His hair was messier than usual, and he looked tired, his clothes were very wrinkled too.  Lily then gasped and noticed there were tears in his eyes.

          "Where were you?"  She asked, sounding harsher than she had meant to.

          "Nowhere."

          "Don't lie, where were you?"

          "Is it really any of your concern Miss Lily?"  He said icily.

          "Look James, I don't want any of your bullshit today, because I just came here to apologize for how I have acted this year, but your making it hard for me!"

          "Oh I'm SORRY Lily.  I AM MAKING IT HARD FOR YOU!???" he yelled, "I'm making it hard in your PERFECT little life.  Well EXCUSE ME!"  He spat at her.

          "What was that for?  What is your problem?"

          "Get out." He said looking at her directly in the eye.

          "No."

          "Leave."

          "NO!"

          "Lily, get out now!"  As she shook her head he picked her up, walked out of the room, and set her down.

          "God, James!  What is your PROBLEM?"  She yelled in his face.

          "Just leave me alone Lily."

          "Why?"  She said icily.

          "BECAUSE!" he screamed with tear streaming down his face 

"Because I don't need this today Lily, NOT TODAY!" he said through tears while turning into the dorm and slamming the door.

Lily walked downstairs and sat in a chair in the common room.  She was so frustrated with James!  What was his problem?  Just then, Sirius lumbered down the stairs.  Lily ran up to him and started yelling at him and asking questions, but he just kept walking.  Then she struck a nerve.

"What the hell is James' problem?  Seriously!  I just wanna kill him!"  She said finally, giving up.

"What is YOUR problem!"  He then cornered her and yelled, "Take back what you said Lily Evans. TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"What?"

"Don't ever say that. DON"T EVER JOKE ABOUT JAMES DYING.  OR YOU _KILLING_ HIM!  Because if you so much as lay a FINGER on him, I **_will _** kill you."  He said honestly, before turning around and walking away.

"Oh my God!  What is wrong with you guys?"  She said, throwing up her hands.

He turned and walked towards her, until he was 2 inches from her face, and looking directly at her, he said, "Read the paper you ignorant little bitch."

Instead of getting mad at him for yelling at her, she ran to get a paper.

"Oh my lord," she breathed as she read the headline, while dropping to her knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

Voldemort Murders Minister Potter and Family

She cried for what seems like hours, when someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she whipped around to see James standing there.

"James!" she cried as she grabbed him and pulled him to her.  She buried her face in his chest and cried for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry for being mad at you!  I'm sorry for yelling and everything!  I'm so sorry!  I never meant to say I wanted to, to kill you!  I didn't hate you!  I'm so sorry!  I…" she cried harder and harder until the tears wouldn't come any longer.

"Its of Lily.  I will be fine."  He said untruthfully, and cried even harder than Lily did.  After all he was only 12.

"Oh James!  I'm so sorry!  It will be ok though!  I'm here for you!"  She said, leading him to a couch and sitting down.  She took his hand and held it, and leaned her head on his shoulder.  They just sat silently for a little while.

"Why did he kill them?  Was there a reason, or was he just killing people off." She asked quietly.

"There's a reason." He said quietly, staring off into space.

"What is it?"

"I, I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because.  It could put you in danger.  I don't want that."

"Please tell me James, I really want to know, so maybe I can help you."  She said honestly.

"They killed them to get to me.  Voldemort wants me on his side, either that or dead."

"Why?"

"Because he needs me on his side or dead, because I am the Valeo Veneficium.  I could kill him and he knows that."

"What is the 'Valeo Veneficium' I haven't heard of it before."

"The 'Powerful Sorcerer.'  I'm only the second one in recorded history.  It's the most powerful wizard there is.  Curses don't work on him, he can do magic without a wand, and he cannot die.  Only one person can kill him.  One person in the whole world, because they share a gene."

"Who is your one person?"

"Voldemort."

"Oh my God, James." She said, staring at him, so scared, "but that's ok, right?  As long as he doesn't know he's your person.  Your fine.  He doesn't know, right?"

"Wrong."

"How does he know?!" She began to get angry, _James couldn't be murdered_!

"I don't know how he found out!  I mean, only my mom and dad knew!  Well, Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus too.  But now, everyone knows!  It was in the paper!  Oh Lord!  Lily!  I don't want to die!"  He said shakily, but not crying.

"Its ok James, I will never let anything happen to you, ever."  She assured him, and some how, he believed her.

The rest of the night they just stayed up talking about their lives, and their futures.  They found out they had a lot in common, and they became best friends that night.

Over the next week, all of the friends (yes they are friends again) got their final results back, all of them passed with flying colors.  Lily and James talked every night and were really best friends.  The next day though, they had to go back into the world, for summer.


	5. Summer

All My Life

*~* Summer *~*

          "I cannot believe for the life of me that we are already through with our first year at Hogwarts?!  I mean, imagine, just last September, I thought that magic was walking through walls whenever you want to!  How wrong I was!"  Lily exclaimed, thinking about the past.

          "Hey Lils," Sirius said, "you do know that magical people can fly whenever they want to, right?"

          "Yeah right Sirius, I didn't fall for that last night, and I won't today!"

          "Worth a shot."

          As Elle entered their compartment, she complained to the others about the trek over to the train, "Honestly, I have to carry all my things, and it took me forever to get over here with them!  How did you all get here so fast?"

          "The carriages?"  James said looking around to see if she was joking.

          "There are carriages!  It figures!"  She yelled.

          "So…  Where do you all live?  I've never asked."  Lily said looking around.  As people explained where they live, she saw James fidgeting in his seat, she looked at him and asked with out thinking, "James where do you and your family live?"  

          Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as she covered her mouth quickly, not believing that she actually said that!  _Oh my God why did I say that?_

          "I… I live…"  James started.

          "He is staying with me.  I live on Privet Drive.  The south side though, with the huge houses."  Sirius said looking at Lily like she was scum of the earth.

          "Are you joking!"  Lily said, totally forgetting about making James feel like crap.

          "No Lily, I actually live in a circus tent in Madrid."  

          "No, because I live on Privet Drive!"

          "Wicked!"

          "I know!  Oh my gosh we are going to have so much fun!"  Lily said, while taking out a piece of parchment and quill, scribbling down all the 'fun' things they were gonna do that summer.

          "She has some MAJOR control issues man.  Major."  Sirius said leaning over to Remus, while Remus just nodded.

          "Hey Ava, did your dad owl you about the Ministry Ball?"  Sirius asked Ava.  Sirius's dad took over being the Minister after James' was killed, and Ava's dad was Head Auror.

          "Yeah, why?"  Ava asked, looking at the card she got with her chocolate frogs.

          "Because my mum and dad said that I could invite everyone over the week before, and they stay with us, and then we all go to the ball, and then off to school, since the ball is August 29th."

          "Ball, August 29th…" Lily mumbled as she wrote more on her scroll.

          "Ooo! That would be great Sirius!"  Elle said, getting excited.

          "Hey, so this ball, what is it for?"  Lily said, looking up from her scroll.

          "Well, it's for the Ministry, and its just an annual dance they do every year.  You have to wear dress robes, and you have to do your hair all nice and stuff.  And its really cool at the beginning because James' dad does this big fire-works display to open it."  Ava said, getting more and more excited by the minute.

          "Yeah," James said looking sad, "except this year, Sirius' dad will open it."

          "Oh yeah."  Ava said, looking embarased.

          "So," Elle said, changing the subject, "Lily, do you have any dress robes?  And what are we going to do about the dating situation?  There are three guys and three girls!"

          "I'm going with Sirius!"  Ava said grabbing Sirius' hand.  He looked happy over the sudden display of protectiveness.

          "Well then I am going with Remus," Elle stated.  Remus' eyes grew huge as he nodded.

          "Well then, James, do you want to go with me?"  Lily asked James, while smiling as big as humanly possible.

          "I would love to go to the ball with you Lady Lily."  James said, smiling.

          "Great!"  Elle said, "Now, Lily, since you live with muggles and all, your gonna have to some stay with either Ava or I, so we can get you some dress robes before the Ball."

          "Sounds great!  I'm so excited!"  Ava said, "Lily, you can stay at my house, my mom already asked me if I wanted to have you and Elle over, for a week or so."

          "This summer is going to be great!"

          As they walked off the train and said goodbye, Lily ran towards her sister and nearly knocked her over.

          "Petunia!"  she screamed, while dropping her things and running towards her older sister.

          "Hey Lily,"  she said, intercepting her sister.

          "I've missed you so much!  Where are mum and dad?"  Lily said, looking around.  

          "They are at home, and made me come get you."  Petunia said.

          _They, made her come get me?  I thought she liked to pick me up._  Lily thought.

          "Oh."  Lily said, "So where is the car?"

          "It's right over here."  Petunia said walking away from her sister.

          The car ride home was mostly silent except for Lily trying to start a conversation, and Petunia giving her a yes or no answer.  

          "Mum!  Dad!"  Lily yelled jumping out of the car and running towards her parents.

          "How is our favorite little 12 year old?" they asked Lily.

          "I'm great!" she replied while dragging her trunk towards the stairs.

          "Miss Lily!  I'm so glad you are home!"  Henry, the Evans' butler, said walking towards Lily's trunk.  He grabbed it and proceeded to drag it upstairs.

          "Hullo Henry!"

          "Lily, why don't you go and get washed up for dinner, and Petunia has someone for you to meet." Her mother said while walking her upstairs towards Lily's suite.

          "Ok,"  Lily said while walking in her room.  Lily loved her room.  It had pale pink walls and white squishy carpet.  The head of her gigantic bed was at the wall opposite her door.  The bed had a down comforter, with a white duvet cover. On the duvet cover, little pink and purple lilies were stitched in.  She had a window seat over looking the flower garden.  The wall opposite her bed was covered in pictures of her friends at Hogwarts.  She had done about half of it herself, and the rest of the pictures she had sent home since Christmas, Henry had put up.  She was amazed how good it looked.  On that wall also sat her desk and computer.  She had a rubber ducky themed bathroom, and her closet adjacent to the bathroom held more clothes than she could count.

          "Its good to be back to my own room!"  

          "Miss Lily, its time for dinner.  Your mother has instructed me to tell you to wear a dress, seeing as though it is your first day back."  Henry said, while closing Lily's door.

          "Oooook?  Why do I have to wear a dress, am I meeting someone?"  she said out loud.  She then heard her mothers words in her head, Petunia has someone for you to meet.'

          "Oh yeah."

          She picked out a jean skirt that went a few inches above her knees, and a dark blue one shouldered tank top, and ran down stairs.

          As she was about to slide into her seat she noticed there was a man sitting there.

          "Um, excuse me, but I think that the seat you're sitting in is my seat."  She said, looking at the rather ugly large man in her seat.

          "Well, go find another seat then, you little…" 

          "Ah, Lily, I see you have met Petunias boyfriend!"  Lily's dad said while bringing in the turkey.

          "He is in my seat!"

          "Lily!  Just go sit at the counter or something, don't be such a brat!"  Petunia said, while bringing in the lemonade pitcher.

          "What!?"  Lily said looking at her parents, but they didn't say anything.  The doorbell then rang, "I guess I will just go get that."  She walked through the house to they foyer, and opened one of their huge doors.

          "Lils!  I haven't seen you since last year!"  Janet said.

          "Janet!  Oh my gosh!"  Lily said, "Hey, what is going on with Petunia?   She's being really mean!  And what is with that, THING, that is her boyfriend?"

          "Here, lets go into your room so they can't hear us."

          Janet was Petunias best friend, and would know if anything was going on.

          "Well, Vernon and her started going out right after you left for your school. (A/N:  Janet also knows about Lily being a witch.)  Well, he is really abusive to everyone, like, verbally.  And she is starting to act like it too.  I don't know what's going on Lily!  She is a totally different person!  My advice, is to just stay away from her, from the both of them."

          "What?"  Lily breathed.  _Stay away from Petunia?  She was my best friend, how can I just not be her friend anymore?  She is still my sister.  Janet's wrong.  _Lily then just nodded her head and pretended to agree with Janet.  _She doesn't know what she's talking about!_

          "Lily!" her mother yelled up the stairs, "Are you going to eat with us?"

          "Yes mum, were coming right down."

          Once they were down the stairs, Lily sat at the counter and listened in on the conversation of her family.  Janet had left, once she gave Petunia something, though Lily was not quite sure what it was.  Lily decided to get more dessert, but stopped at the kitchen door when she heard yelling within.

          "Leave Lily out of this!"  Petunia screamed.

          "Petunia! You know she is a bad person!  Why else would she be a witch?  I don't like her, and I know you don't like her either.  Agree with me you stupid girl!"

          "Yes, Vernon, she is a bad person.  I hate her."  Petunia said, truthfully.  "I've hated her since the day she got that stupid letter!  And mum and dad were so HAPPY to have a witch in the family.  We, you and I Vernon, are the only ones that see her for the filth she is.  I hate her.  You know what, I have no sister."

          Lily walked away from the kitchen door and walked through many rooms, and out the front door.  She continued walking at a steady pace with an un-expressive look on her face.  She then sat on the sidewalk and started to cry.  She must have been sitting there for hours when it grew dark and started to rain.

          "Hey, you!" someone yelled from behind her, but she couldn't hear them because it was raining to hard.

          "Oh my gosh, Lily!  What are you doing out here?"  one of the boys asked.

          She looked up and saw James and Sirius standing there, brooms in hand.

          "Oh," she said between sobs, "hi guys."

          "Lily!"  James said, kneeling down, "What's wrong? "

          "No-noth-nothing!  I'm fine, just leave me a-alone!"

          "Ok,"  James said while lifting her up and carrying her inside.

          "Sirius, James, who is this rather wet child!"  a man in a suit asked.

          "She's our friend, Lily Evans, and Jeffrey?"  Sirius said to the man, "Can you bring her a robe and some hot chocolate.  Make that three robes and three hot chocolates?"

          "Yes Sirius," the butler said.

          Once they were all settled in the parlor, James and Sirius prodded Lily for information on why she was trying to drown herself outside.

          "Why were you sitting in front of my house, crying?"

          "I didn't know this was your house, Sirius.  I live only three houses down.  But I don't want to talk about it.  Can I go home now?"

          "NO!"  both boys said in unison.

          "Lily, your not leaving until you tell us why you were crying."  James said.

          "Fine!  You know my sister, Petunia, well I just found out she hates me."

          "Well, my sister Bella hates me?  I don't cry though.  I think its kinda funny!"  Sirius said.

          "You don't get it!  We were best friends!  She was my idol!  And now she all of a sudden hates me!  I mean, I don't know what I did!"  tears started to well up in her eyes.  "She was my best friend!  I loved her!  I don't understand why she hates me!"

          Lily put her head in her hands and started to cry harder than before.  James and Sirius looked at each other with wide eyes.

          "It's ok Lily," James said, putting his arm around her and pulling her towards him.  Sirius watched this and smiled.

          A few weeks after the Petunia incident, Lily received an owl from Ava.

Lily,

          Hey girl!  Wuz up!?  Sorry for the lingo, I've been in America for two weeks.  It was great!  Yeah, but to the point of this letter…  My mother said that if you would like to come stay at my house starting August 1st, you can.  Elle is also invited, I owled her too, and I should be receiving the reply anytime now.  We would go to Sirius' the 28th, and stay there for the ball and to head back to school from his house also.  How has your summer vacation been so far?  Well I better get going seeing as though mum needs me to help her clean the kitchen.  I absolutely despise cleaning, but you've got to do what you've got to do!  Bye!

                                                          Love,

                                                             Ava__

Ava,

            My summer has been just fine, with the exception of having to live next to James and Sirius!  They are clinically insane!  But mum said that it would be fine if I stayed with you in August.  Well, I must be quick, because James and Sirius are coming over any minute, we are going to go play quidditch in Sirius' pitch! Bye!

                                                                        Love,

                                                                             Lily

Miss Avienna!

Sirius and James here, wondering how your summer has been.  We have taken over Lily's letter, and now she is threatening to kill us.  Temper temper!  Ok, well I guess Lily is making us go now, so we will see you soon!  Adios!

                                        Sirius and James

AVA!

            Sorry about that, they are insane, I'm telling you, INSANE!  Ok, bye!

            "Ok guys, what are we gonna do?"  Lily said, putting the letter in an envelope and handing it to Orion, Ava's bird.

          "Well, we figured we'd practice our quidditch moves.  You can come if you want."

          "James, you know I'm really bad!  I have no chance with Sirius hitting bludgers at me all the time, and you always catch the snitch before I do!"

          "She's right James, she has no chance against us.  It's sad really."  Sirius said, nodding his head.

          "Well then, you can just watch us practice."  James suggested.

          "Oh, can I James, please!  I really want to!"  Lily said sarcastically.

          "Well than what can we do?"  Sirius whined.

          "Um…" They sat and thought a while when Lily thought of something brilliant.

          "Lets go to the go-kart track!"

          "The what?"  James asked, while picking up muggle items in Lily's room.

          "Its like a road, and you get to drive little muggle cars."  Lily said.

          "Don't you have to have an ED to drive muggle cars?"

          "A what?"

          "You know, a lifense?"  Sirius said seriously.  (A/N: lol)

          "A license?  An I.D.?"  Lily said smiling, "Was that what you meant?"

          "Yeah, that's I said."

          "So do you guys want to?  Anything is better than sitting in my room."  Lily said looking at James who was playing with the blow dryer.

          "I don't know Lily, some of this stuff is pretty interesting…. Ah!"  he had just managed to turn the blow dryer on and it blew hot air right in his face.

          "AH!!  How do you get this off?!"  Sirius went over to try to help his friend but ended up getting blasted by it also.  All of a sudden, the phone started ringing very loudly and the two boys were screaming bloody murder at the 'little screaming device.'

          "Get it to stop Lily!  Please, turn it off!" the boys pleaded.

          Lily unplugged the blow dryer, helped them get untangled from the cord.  By then the phone had stopped 'screaming.'  

          "So do you guys want to go now?"  Lily asked the two frightened 12 year olds.

          "YES!" they both said quickly, eyeing the blow dryer cautiously.

          Once they arrived at the go-kart place, Lily paid for them and they got into their cars.

          "So Lily, um, how do these things work?"  Sirius asked, while being strapped in.

          "To go fast, press the pedal on the right, to stop, press the pedal on the left.  To go right or left, turn the big circle in front of you, got it?"

          "Uh, ok?"  Sirius said, unsure.  He leaned towards James and asked, "What's a pedal?"

          James shrugged, "I don't know!"

          "Ok,"  A man in the front with a flag said, "ready, set, go!!!"

          Lily took off, but Sirius and James just sat, trying to figure out what a 'pedal' was.

          "I thought it was a part of a flower?"  James said.

          "Me too!"  Sirius answered.

          "Just push these thingies down at the bottom………" James said while taking off.  Soon followed by Sirius.

          "Hey Sirius!"  James yelled to his friend.  "Do you remember how to steer?  I'm heading into that wall!"

          "Twist the circle!"  Sirius said as he turned, but James still was going straight.  He was playing with his 'circle' when Lily came up beside him.

          "Lily, my circle-y thing isn't working!"  he screamed, getting closer and closer to the wall.

          "Use your brake then!"

          "My what?"

          "Your, _CRASH!"   _Lily didn't finish fast enough.  James had just smashed into the wall.

          "Oh my gosh!  James!"  Lily said, getting out of her cart.  Behind her, Sirius was going in circles over and over again.

          "I, think, I'm, gonna, be, SICK!!!"  Sirius said, still spinning round and round.

          "What happened?"  James said, standing up and weaving towards Lily.

          "Um, I will explain once we get home."

          "What is Sirius doing?"  James said, pointing towards his best friend.  Lily looked over and saw Sirius, who had managed to unbuckle himself, standing in his go-kart that was still going in circles, around and around.

          "Oh my…"  she said, while her mouth hung open.

          "I'm, gonna, jump!"  Sirius screamed while being rocketed out of the go-kart.

          _Thud.  _

          "Sirius!"  Lily yelled while running towards a heap on the ground, "are you ok?"

          "Yeah, lets get out of here, they don't seem to happy with us,"  he said while brushing himself off.

          The three then ran out of the door and walked back to Lily's.

A/N:  You know, when I first started writing this story, I thought, I'm not gonna be one of those authors that says, "Please Review!"  and I'm not.  Hint hint.  We will just leave it at that…

          Sorry for taking so long w/ this chapter, I had a lot of family obligations and stuff.  Expect the next chapter by… the 11th?  Sorry, but I have a lot of homework over vacation.  Homework that I haven't done yet…  Ok, Hope you enjoy, and email me if you have any questions.  

elizabethcm@charter.net


	6. Ava's Humble Abode

All My Life

*~* Ava's Humble Abode *~*

          "Ahhh!!!!!!!!"  Lily heard Petunia scream as she was checking her trunk one last time.  She was just about to leave for Ava's, and had to make sure she had everything she needed.

          "What is she going on about now?"  Lily thought out loud as she ran down the stairs.  She then saw what Petunia was screaming about.  

          "Lily!  Get your freakish people out of our fireplace!"

          "Ava!  What is your head doing? In my fireplace that is."  Lily asked, scratching her head.  She was a witch and all.  A lot of people could conclude that being in a witch in its entirety is a little odd.  But heads in fireplaces is REALLY weird.

          "Well, we were just going to floo over there, but mum said that might not be to smart, seeing as though you live muggles and all, and they tend to get a bit jumpy.  So, I figured that if I just called you over the fireplace, no one would get scared.  Misjudged that one a bit, didn't I?"  She explained, jesturing towards Petunia.

          "Floo?"  Lily said mulling the term over and over in her head.

          "Yes,"  Ava said, "the way magic folk transport themselves through fireplaces…  Don't tell me you've never heard of it?"

          "Well… no, I am still relatively new to this whole magic thing."

          "Well move over then!"

          No sooner did Ava bark those orders, did she come tumbling out of the fireplace.  Petunia, who was standing idly by watching, was sent onto hysterics.  

          "Ugh.  You think that I would be able to land on my feet by now, blasted rug.  It tripped me, did you see it?"  Ava said seriously.

          "Well come one now Lily, just don't stand there like a fool, lets get your trunk and leave!  I don't want Elle there with just my family.  What a scary prospect that would be!"

          "Ok, my trunk is on the stairs, I got distracted when your HEAD came poking out of the fireplace."

          "Yeah, yeah."

          Once they had gotten Lily's trunk and other nesisities, they arrived safely at Ava's house.  If you could call it a house.  Lily thought of it as a small city.  As they were going up the second flight of stairs, Lily finally spoke.

          "So.  Ava.  How do you navigate through this house?  Its like Hogwarts!"

          "Oh, well its rather simple once you get used to it I suppose."

          "Oh wow."  Lily said as they entered a room.  It was yellow, a light yellow, with white stars sponged on.  The bed was white, but had a few yellow star pillows.  The whole room was themed this way, as was the bathroom.

          "Ok Lily, this is your room, my room is across the hall, and Elle's is next door.  Her room is the same as yours, but light blue with white moons.  Make yourself comfortable Lil, because this is your room."

          "What do you mean, my room?"

          "Look on the door, silly."

          As Lily looked at the door she gasped.  In intricate cursive carved letters, it said, 'Lily', as did Elle's and Ava's.  

          "Wow, thank-you!"

          "Don't worry, if we turn out hating each other, Pierre will just put on another door."  Ava said seriously.

          "Oh, well…"  Lily searched around for an answer.

          "I'm just joking with you Lily, don't get scared!" Ava said laughing, standing in the doorway of her own room, "I will just let you unpack, and I will go get Elle."

          "Ok!"

          After Lily unpacked she started looking around her room.  After a moment, someone knocked on the door.

          "Come in!"

          "Oh, hello Lily, I just wanted to tell you to get ready because I'm taking you girls shopping for a dress for the ball,"  said the women.  Lily looked at her and realized that she looked much like Ava, but very mature and pretty.

          "Um, ok, but may I ask you something, um, who are you?"  Lily said, turning a little red from embarrassment.

          "Oh!  I'm sorry for not introducing myself!"  the women said walking further into the room and out stretching her hand.  "I'm Ava's eldest sister, Grace."

          "Oh,"  Lily said, taking the hand, "lovely to have met you!  If I may ask, how many siblings does Ava have?"

          "Well, there is me, I'm 19.  Rhyce is 17, and then Ava.  Oh, and there's McKennon, he's 3."

          "Oh, ok."

          "Ok, Lily, but you do need to get ready, we are going to a muggle store, so be prepared."  Grace said smiling.

          "Oh ok, well, my parents are muggles, so I'm used to them."

          "Oh, good!  Well, it will be me, you, Elle, Rhyce and McKennon."

          "Why are we going to a muggle store?"  Lily asked.

          "Well, I guess this year, the Ministry is stressing Muggle/Magic relations.  The theme I think is Muggle Madness!  Its insane, I know, but this all means that we have to wear muggle formal wear."

          "Oh good!  I love muggle formal wear, it's so beautiful."  

          "That's reassuring to hear," Elle said, walking in Lily's room.

          "Elle!"  Lily said, running up and hugging her friend.

          "Lily!  It's so good to see you!"

          Once Lily and Elle had said their hellos, the girls got changed and then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and headed out into muggle London.

          (A/N:  Ok, for these dresses, lol, I actually went to a few websites to find the perfect dress.  Now, since they are 12, I couldn't pick anything to grown up.  And that was REALLY hard, and I don't think I did to well… but at the end of this chapter I will leave URL addresses for the dresses.  One problem though, I couldn't find Lily a dress I wanted…  So I just picked a dress that I thought could be cute.  Tell me what you think of the dresses, I wanted them to fit their styles.  Jeese now I'm talking about them like they really exist…  LOL!  Ok, but yeah, so write me an email or something on what you think, adios!)

          While Grace took the girls to a formal wear store, Rhyce took McKennon to a tuxedo shop.

          "Hey Lily,"  Rhyce said before he headed off, "I will come get you before we buy the tuxes to help me with paying for them.  Is that ok?"

          "Yeah, that's fine!"  Lily said, trying not to smile too much.

          "Ok, thanks so much Lil," he said, and then gave her a hug.

          "Oh my God!"  Elle said coming up behind Lily, "He is soooo hot!  If I was Ava, I'd be worried that we were using her for her brother!"

          "Who says we aren't?"  Lily said seriously.  Elle just looked at her.

          "I'm just kidding!"  Lily said laughing hysterically at the look on Elle's face.

          "Oh, ok, I was scared there for a minute."

          "Guys, come on!" Ava yelled from up the street.

          As they entered the store, each girl was bombarded with sales people.

          "Hello Mademoiselle, may I help you find anything today?"  the sales clerk asked Ava.

          "Yes actually, you can!  Ok, so I was thinking that I wanted a black dress, frilly-ish at bottom.  But, I don't really want the bottom to go all the way to the floor.  I want it, how shall I put it… Fluttery.  That is how I want my dress, fluttery.  Did you get all that?"  Ava ordered as if she was at McDonalds.

          "Mademoiselle, I think I have the perfect dress for you!"  the sales clerk went into a room and came back with a perfect dress.  It was black, and the bottom was in a 'V' shape.  The neckline was an "x" with a diamond accent.  When Ava put it on, her tan skin and blonde hair contrasted beautifully.  The dress wasn't to grown up, but not little kiddish at all.  It was perfect.

          "I love it."  Ava said to the clerk, while walking back into her fitting room and putting her other clothes back on.

          "I will wrap it up for you, Mademoiselle."  The clerk said while taking the dress.

          Mean while, in the other part of the store, Elle was looking through the racks.

          "May I help you?" a clerk asked her.

          "Well…"  she said, "I suppose, but I don't really know what I'm looking for!"

          "Ah, well what is your style, would you say?"

          "Fun,  a little out of the ordinary, and pretty versatile, and probably… a little more 'mature' than my friends."  Elle said smiling.  (A/N:  HA!  That means she's a slut!  No just kidding.)  "I'm pretty much up for anything."

          "Well, you are a brunette, and brunettes normally look fantastic in any color," the clerk said as she looked at Elle.  (A/N:  I'm a brunette, can you tell?) 

          "How about," Elle grinned, "you bring me some dresses to try on?"

          "Yes, I think that would be fine,"  the woman said while ushering Elle into a dressing room with 4 dresses.

          Ava looked through the 4, and two she just refused to wear.  But a fucshia dress caught her eye.  When she put it on she knew she had to have it.                 "Madame, can you wrap this dress up, I will be buying it."

          "But you've only tried one on, how could you possibly have already decided?" the clerk asked through the door, but as Elle walked out, she couldn't find words to speak.

          "What? You don't like it?"  Elle asked, getting worried.

          "No darling, I don't think you need to try any more on.  That dress, was made for you."

          "Thank you!"  Elle said smiling and twirling in the mirror.  _Remus will love this dress!  _She thought.

          Elsewhere, Lily was driving her clerk absolutly up the wall.

          "But Mademoiselle, that looks fantastic!"  He said looking at her.

          "I don't like it, it's the wrong shade, the tint is all wrong." She said, wrinkling her nose.

          "But its black?!"  he said, looking bewildered.

          "Well what is that suppose to mean?"  she said, looking at him dead in the eye.

          "You have tried on over 30 dresses Mademoiselle!"

          "So, I will try on thirty more until I find the PERFECT one!"  She said with her teeth clenched.

          The clerk threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine!  I hate this job!  I hate this place!  And I especially hate you!  I QUIT!"  

          Lily watched him run out the door, and muttered under her breath, "Take a Prozac honey, you ain't seen nothin yet."

          She looked around the store, and looked out of the front window at the people that were passing by.  She then looked at the mannequin in the display case.

          "Oh my goodness," she breathed, "that is my dress!"

          Lily ran over to the window and snatched it from the display.  With the mannequin under her arm she marched back to the dressing room to try the dress on.  Earning odd looks from other patrons, she closed the door.

          "Yes, hello," she said smiling at the on looking customers, "hello."

          The dress was perfect on her.  It was neurotic and bossy, yet very classy.  This dress _was  _Lily.

          "Ok girls, are we ready to go now?"  Grace asked, holding her dress.

          "Yes!"  They chorused.

          Lily was just finishing up paying for hers, "Oh!  I have to go help Rhyce and McKennon!"  She tried to look depressed at this prospect, but, she could hardly hide her smile.

          "Oh, Lily, I will help you, uh…"  Elle said trying to find an excuse to go with Lily, "cross the street!  Yes, I will make sure you get safely to your destination.  Ava, how about you and Grace head down to a restaurant of some sort and we will meet you there!  Tah tah!"  Elle finished when she was half way down the street, clutching Lily's arm and dragging her with her.

          "What was that about?"  Ava asked.

          "I will give you two clues," Grace smiled, "it starts with 'R' and ends with 'ice,' any ideas?"

          "Oh." Ava said nodding. "Oh, eww!  They like Rhyce?  Ugh!"  She said, finally understanding the weight of Grace's words.

          "Lily!  Elle!"  Rhyce said, "Over here!"

          "Oh my god!" Elle whispered to Lily, "He is so hot!  Look at him in that muggle tux!"  (A/N: Elle knows a lot about muggles because she reads teen magazines and stuff.)

          "Oh I know!"

          "Ok, girls, jacket or no jacket?" Rhyce said taking the jacket off, and showing them his vest.

          "Um…" Lily said looking him up and down.

          "Take the jacket, but you can take it off at any time,"  Elle said, then leaning over to Lily she whispered, "Heck, I will show him to my room and he can take it all off there!"

          "Amen to that!"  Lily said out loud, earning a strange look from Rhyce.

          "Amen to what?"

          "Nothing!"  Both girls said quickly.

          "Ok…"

          "Oh McKennon you look so handsome!"  Lily said bending down towards the three year old.

          "Thank you!"  he said smiling up at her.

          "Ok, well lets buy these, and we are meeting Grace and Ava at a restaurant."  Elle said, rummaging through her purse for some gum.

          "What restaurant?"  Rhyce asked while taking out some muggle money.  Elle and Lily looked at each other and shrugged.

          "I think we forgot to figure that out!" 

          "Eh, don't worry, we can just floo home from the Leaky Cauldron, no big deal." 

          "Oh ok," Lily spoke, reassured by Rhyce.

          Once they got out of the tux shop, they decided to have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron before heading back.  An hour later they flooed into the Graham's living room.

          As they were brushing there selves off, Ava came into the living room and looked up.

          "Oh my god!  Mum!  Dad!  Their here!"

          Rhyce looked at Lily and then at Elle and back to Ava, "What?"

          "Oh my goodness!"  Mrs. Graham said, "I'm so glad you are all safe!  We were so worried!"

          "Why?"  they all asked in unison.

          "There was another attack," Mr. Graham said as he walked in, "and we didn't know where you were or if you were safe!  I'm glad to see you all back here safe and sound!"

          Lily had heard about the attacks from select people at Hogwarts.  She wasn't clear on why Voldemort was attacking people, but she knew it wasn't good.

          "Sorry for worrying you guys, we were just at the Leaky Cauldron, because we weren't sure where to meet Grace and Ava."  Rhyce said, while taking McKennons tux.  "I will just go put these away."  As he walked away they noticed he stopped to talk to Ava for a minute.  Lily couldn't distinguish what they were saying, but could tell Ava was crying.

          Lily and Elle looked at each other, and then walked towards the two.

          "Its ok Avie, I'm ok, I'm alive!"  Rhyce said looking at Ava.

          "I know, its just I was so scared!"  Ava said as she reached up and hugged him.  He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, Lily and Elle following closely behind. 

          The rest of the time at Ava's house passed rather quickly, and without anymore Voldemort scares.  And before the girls knew it, it was time for the ball.

          "Lily, wake up, its time to go to Sirius's!"  Ava said excitedly in Lily's door way.  "I'm gonna go wake up Elle now."

          "Ugh… It's only 8:00!  What is she thinking!"  Lily said out loud.

          "She thinking that you take so long to get that she needs to wake you up early so that you might actually be on time!   Whoa!  On time?  What's that you say?   GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY GIRL!"  Ava screamed and then slammed the door.

          "Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

          "I HEARD THAT!" Ava said, popping her head in one last time.

          "Yeah, yeah."  Lily said while getting up and walking into the bathroom.  She took a shower and then did her hair.  

          "Hey Ava!"  Lily yelled, while curling her hair, "come here!"

          "What?"  Ava said as she walked in to Lily's bathroom.

          "How about you, me and Elle go get our hair and nails and stuff done before we go to the ball.  It can be like, a bonding experience!  Plus, I've never had my nails done and I really want to!"  Lilly said, getting excited.

          "Lily!  That is a perfect idea!"  she said as she ran out Lily's bedroom door, "I'll go and tell mum right now!"

          "What to wear, what to wear…" Lily said out loud while looking in her closet.  She missed wearing muggle clothes at school, because, well the robes they had to wear were just plain ugly.  She finally decided on her new pair of jeans, and her black halter top.  She had curled her hair in ringlets, combed it through with her fingers and put it half up, half down.  To top it off were some black flip flops and silver hoop earrings.  She looked hot.  (A/N: and she's twelve, oh lord.) 

          Rhyce walked by Lily's room, glanced in and saw Lily.  He stopped dead in his tracks thinking, "_Damn, she is hot for a second year!"_

"Hey Rhyce," Lily said while adding some eyeliner.

          "Oh, hey Lily," he said as he turned and walked back to his room.

          "That was weird," she said aloud.

          After the girls were finished getting ready and were through packing, they headed to the fireplace, and off to Sirius Black's house.

_(A/N:  Hullo my loyal fans.  Haha, just kidding.  Well I hope you all had a wonderful 2002, and an even better 2003, I know I will.  Ok, well I said that I would give you the girls dresses, so…_

_Lily:_

_https://www.windsorfashions.com/catalog.cfm?method=product&product_id=00D2554F-36CF-4460-A92F48C9C9C4EDC9****_

_Ava:_

_http://www.nydressco.com/detail.php?from=48&id=319_

_Elle:_

_http://www2.davidsprom.com/dresses_detail.jsp?stid=88&prodgroup=1&pid2=58_

_Grace: (don't know if you want this one, but it was a REALLY cute dress so I decided to put it in here anyway)_

_http://www.cassandrastone.com/exclusive-2003/big.asp?cat=EC0010_

_**If the links don't work or there is anything you need to say to me, leave it in the reviews or email me, I promise I will get back to you, my address is:                       _elizabethcm@charter.net__

Oh, and I have forgotten to put a disclaimer on so far, soooo, none of this belongs to me except the plot and a few characters.  

Well I guess that is all, all of you have a wonderful day, and if you have any questions just ask.  And I thank all of you that have reviewed, it really means a lot to me, adios! 


	7. Makeovers and Muggle Madness

All My Life

*~* Makeovers, and Muggle Madness *~*

      "Lily!  How nice to see you again!"  Lana Black said as Lily stepped gracefully out of the fireplace.  

          "Oh, Mrs. Black!  I haven't been here in weeks!   I've missed everyone so much!"

          "We've missed you too Lily."  Lana said as Ava fell out of the fireplace.

          "Bloody hell!"  She yelled, and as the words escaped her mouth, her eyes fell upon Lana Black.

          "Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Sirius's mother, Lana Black."  She said coolly, extending a hand to the thoroughly embarrassed Ava.

          "Hullo, I'm Ava Graham."  She said, getting up while Elle walked in.

          "How do you do that?" Ava asked, turning her attention away from Lana.

          "William and Bella's daughter?  I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Lana said, looking at Ava.

          "Oh, well then it's nice to see you again, I'm sorry if I don't remember you," Ava said, smiling.

          "Oh that's quite all right, and who may I ask is this?"  She inquired, gesturing towards Elle.

          "Isabelle Jacobs, but everyone calls me Elle."  She said shaking Lana's hand.

          "Well I am Lana Black and everyone calls me Lana, so I insist you girls do as well."

          "Ok." They said in unison.

          "Hey girls!"  Sirius said as him and James came bounding in the room, muddy from practicing quidditch.

          "Boys!  Get up stairs and shower before you track all your mud through out my house!  Go!"  She yelled, pointing to the stairs.

          "Yes, ma'am."  They both answered, while trudging up to the bathrooms.

          "So girls, I will introduce you to the rest of the family, and then, as I understand you were going to head down to get your hair done and such?  Well, there is a lovely place down the corner that would be just a short walk.  Oh!  Here are my lovely twin daughters right now."

          "Hello."  They said in unison.  The girls both were about 7 and had long curly black hair, and were very cute.

          "Girls introduce yourselves."  Lana said.

          "Well I am Ava…" 

          "She meant us."  One of the twins remarked, raising an eyebrow at her twin and whispering, "I told you they were stupid, they hang around with Sirius."

          "Eh em…" Lily said.

          "Lily!" both girls screamed, realizing that she was there.

          "Hello girls.  Elle, Ava, this is Cadence, and Macayle."  Lily said, hugging the two girls.

          "Nice to meet you girls," Elle and Ava said.

          "Oh, hello!"  A girl about Rhyce's age said as she walked in the room.

          "Oh, girls this is Callista, my eldest, who is here for a few weeks.  She graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now living in Hawaii."  Lana said.

          "Hello Callista," the girls said while shaking her hand.

          "Please, call me Callie."  She said with a smile.  She looked a lot like the twins, but much darker.  She was tall and had long black hair, which was straight, not curly, and was wearing a pink sundress.

          "So you girls are going to get your hair and nails done, right?"  Callie asked.

          "Yeah, we figured, heck we're going to a ball!  Why not go all out."  Elle said grinning.

          "Well, would you mind if I tagged along?"  She asked hopefully.

          "Not at all!"  Ava answered, "but we better be going, I want to get out of here before the boys get back, lets let them be surprised."

          "Sounds good!" Lily said, while walking out the door.

          "Where are you going!?" A girl yelled while she ran down the stairs.

          "Nowhere Bella, mind your own business!"  Callie said while ushering the girls out of the enormous front door and shutting it quickly behind her.

          "Who was that?"  Ava asked.

          "Bella."  Lily and Callie answered.

          "And she would be…"

          "My annoying little sister, who is Miss Gossip Queen, and to top it all off, the biggest snob you will ever meet.  I feel ashamed being related to her."

          "Well put."  Lily said nodding.

          "Ah, I see.  Ok, well our appointments are at 12, so we best be getting a move on."  Elle said, while hopping down the steps leading up to the Black Manor.

          "Ah, Leelee, we meet again!" a man dressed in black leather said from behind the group of girls.

          "Oh lord," Lily breathed as she spun around, "Fabian, so lovely to see you again, hope your doing well."  

          "Oh yes, I am, and I see you have kept up your hair?  Though it has gotten long, no?"

          "Yeah, well, it tends to do that you know."

          "Yes, well, I think I will keep it this length, but I am going to do something different with the color of your hair."

          "And that would be…?" Lily asked, looking at Fabian with fear in her eyes.

          "I'm going to do low lights, weech is all the rage in Paris!"

          "Low lights?"

          "Yes, I am going to do the same thing I did last year, but I am going to do it with bigger pieces, and with a different color.  I was thinking a rich, burgundy shade.  It will make you look tan, but also it will give you a more mature, exotic look."

          "Well, I guess that would be ok..." but even before she had finished, Fabian was already painting away at her long red hair.

"Hello, my name is Zoë and I will be doing your hair today."  A woman with purple hair and a nose ring said to Ava.

          _Oh lord!  If her hair is terrible, how is mine going to turn out!?_  She thought.  (A/N:  Don't you hate it when that happens?)

          "Ok?!"  Ava said, as the girl started foiling her hair.  Ava just shut her eyes.

          "Hi!  I'm Elle!"  Elle said towards the person who was walking towards her.

          "Hello, I'm Christie, your stylist.  Is there anything you want specifically today?"

          "Nope.  Do whatever you want, I give you full control."  She said, smiling.

          "I love to hear that!"

          As the stylists were finishing up, Callie wandered around greeting all the girls. 

          "Oh my goodness!  Callie!  You look fantastic!"  Lily said, while Fabian was taking out the foil.

          "I know!  I love it!"  Callie said, touching her hair.  She had opted to not have it dyed, but to have it all chopped off, to make wigs for little kids with cancer, or no hair.  Her hair was REALLY short.  (A/N:  Think Reese Witherspoon in Sweet Home Alabama.)

          Once Callie had talked to Lily, she went to the manicure section and got her nails done, as did the rest of the girls.  Now it was for the unveiling of the three best friends to each other.

          "Oh my god!"  They said collectively, while running up and giving each other hugs.  

          Lily's hair was just as Fabian said it would be.  Long layers, the shortest at her shoulders, and it was dark and medium shades of red.  She had acrylic nails put on with a french manicure.  (All the girls had acrylics put on.)

          Ava's hair was almost as long as Lily's but had short layers, and the shortest was about to her shoulder blades.  The color was her natural color, and since it was so blonde already, the colorist just put a platinum blonde in it, to make it have 'depth.'

          Elle had her dark brown hair capped with a golden brown, giving it a sandy sort of color.  It was about two inches past her shoulders and was flipped out.

          "We look hot!"  Elle said as she grabbed her friends (and Callie) and walked out the door.

          "Till next year Leelee!"  Fabian called, and Lily waved behind her.

          "So where did you say the girls went?"  Sirius asked his mom right before he shoved a cookie in his mouth.

          "They went to the salon to get their hair and nails done!  That is the fifth time I've told you that!"  Lana said with an exasperated tone.

          "Right, right.  I knew that."

          "Uh huh."  Remus said.  He had just arrived about an hour earlier.  His 'aunt was sick' so he couldn't come any earlier.

          "When do you think they'll be back?"  James asked for the umpteenth time.

          "I dunno."  Sirius answered for the umpteenth time.

          "What if they look really bad, and, we are embarrassed to take them to the ball?"  Sirius asked wide-eyed.

          "I'd never thought of that," James said, getting a little panicky.

          "Well, I suppose if we did look that bad, we wouldn't want to go to the ball ourselves now, wouldn't we?"  Ava's voice said as the boys spun around

          "Oh, wow."  The boys said collectively.  There mouths dropped open.

          "Oh girls, you really do look lovely, and boys!  Don't gawk at them as if they are some exhibit at those muggle animal cages!  Do be gentleman and sit up straight!  Maybe throw out a complement here and there?  Honestly!"  Lana said while walking through the kitchen into the parlor.

          "I think she meant a zoo."  Lily said nodding.

          "What?"  Ava said shaking her head.

          "You know, a muggle animal cage, I think she meant a zoo."  Lily said.

          "Whatever."  Ava retorted.

          "So boys are we too ugly to take to the ball?  Or can we accompany you with a paper bag on our heads, would that make it all right?"  Elle asked.

          "Oh, no, no.  I'd say you look fine…" James started.

          "Nope, nope, you look brilliant, honestly.   No, no paper bags would not be needed…" Remus added.

          "I'd say you could get by with one of those kinda see-through plastic ones at muggle markets.  That should do it."  Sirius said honestly.

          "Sirius!"  The girls and boys said at the same time.

          "What?  I was just kidding!  Geez, don't get your panties in a wad there guys."

          "Ugh.  We'll we are going to go get ready for dinner, if anyone needs us we will be in my room."  Lily said looking at the boys.

          "Yes ma'am!"  Sirius said sarcastically.

          "Honestly man!"  Remus said.

          "What!?  Not you too Remus!"  Sirius asked.

          "You are such a prick sometimes, honestly."  

          "You know," Sirius said, "I would normally take that as a complement.  But somehow right now, by calling me a prick I do not think you are meaning that my wit is as sharp as a needle."

          James just looked at him bewildered.

          "You would be right on that one, Sirius my boy."  Remus said laughing.

          "Boys!  Come down for dinner!" Lana yelled as the three boys ran down stairs.

          "What's for dinner Pierre?"  Sirius asked as he slid into his seat.

          "Well, we have some pizza." Pierre said with a straight face.

          "Pizza?  What about your fancy French orange duck?"  Sirius asked, " And wait a minute, I thought that you're a French culinary… something!?  You can whip up some of the best food there is, and we are expected to eat pizza?"

          "Do you not like pizza, Sir?"  Pierre asked Sirius.

          "No, I love pizza.  I was just making sure I knew what was going on."

          "Oh, ok Sir, the pizza should be served in a few moments."

          "Sounds great!"  Sirius said, while closing his eyes, putting his hands behind head, and leaning his chair back on two legs.  "Ah, pizza.  I love thee!"

          "SIRIUS!" James yelled.

          CRASH!

          "_What!?"  _He screamed from the floor.

          "Pizzas here."

          "Thanks for the heads up, James."  He said, sounding rather annoyed, as he sat his chair up right, and sat down in it.  The pizza was set down on the table just as the girls ran to their seats, giggling.

          "What are you three on about now?"  Remus asked, while grabbing a piece of pizza.

          "Nothing!"  They said quickly.  Too quickly for Sirius's comfort.

          "I will find out.  Don't you worry about that."  He said, while James and Remus nodded their heads.

          "Oook, Sirius, whatever."  Lily said, and then started to giggle again.

          "What is taking them so long!!!???"  Sirius asked, loosening his bow tie.

          "These muggle tuxes are SO uncomfortable!"  James whined.

          "Amen to that."  Remus agreed.

          The three boys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the girls.  And, the girls were taking there own sweet time getting ready.

          "Ooo!  Here comes one!"  Sirius shouted, getting excited.

          "Oh, its just Callie."  James said, sounding disappointed.

          "Thanks a lot James!"  Callie answered him, laughing.

          "Well, no offense or anything, I was just hoping to see Lil… the girls.  Yup just me hoping to see the girls."

          "Yeah, ok James.  Oh, here comes Ava!"  Callie said, pointing up the stairs.  

          "Ava, you look beautiful!"  Sirius said smiling.  He then handed her a rose.

          "Why thank-you Sirius, you look very handsome yourself."

          "That was the look I was going for," he said nodding, and then leading her down to the first floor landing.

          "Whoa Remus, Elle looks hot tonight!"  James whispered towards Remus.

          Remus didn't take his gaze off of Elle and said, "Yeah she does."

          "Hello Remus you are looking very, very good this fine evening," Elle said as she took the rose from Remus, and then took his outstretched hand.

          "You look amazing yourself, Elle."  He said as he led her down to where Ava and Sirius were chatting.

          "Lily," James breathed as he saw her descend the staircase.

          _Oh my goodness.  I have never seen her look better.  She is gorgeous!_

          "Hello James, you are looking wonderful tonight!"  She said smiling.

          "Thank you.  And you are easily going to be the prettiest girl at the ball."

          She looked up at him, as he handed her the rose, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  

          "Thank you!"

          "Sirius!"  James said as he grabbed his best friend.

          "Yes, Master James?   What is it that I can do for you?"

          James nodded towards the center of the dance floor.

          "What?  Oh, is she still dancing with him?"  Sirius asked, referring to Lily, who was dancing her 18th dance with a certain Rhyce Graham.

          "Yeah, I haven't danced with her once since we got here!"

          "Come sit down with the rest of us, take your mind off the Scarlet Woman over there."  Sirius said, laughing at the joke he made.

          "Hey James," Ava said as he sat at the table with her, Sirius, Remus and Elle.

          "Where's Lily?"  Elle asked, as Sirius pointed her out, dancing away with Rhyce.

          "Who is that she's dancing with?"  Ava asked, squinting to see, "Is that my brother!?"

          "The one and only."  James sighed putting his head in his hands.

          "You really like her, don't you James?"  Remus asked, leaning towards his friend.

          "Yeah, but as soon as I get her to go to a ball with me, or notice me, she runs off with some seventeen year old?  How am I supposed to compete with that?  He's an adult.  And I'm 12!  Well, almost 13, but still!"

          "Its ok James, my brother is a loser.  Just think of him, going after a 12 year old?  How pathetic!  And its one of my best friends too!  This really makes me sick!  And mad!"  Ava said rather loudly.

          "Ava, calm down!" Elle told her friend.

          "Calm down?  Oh, no, I'm gonna go over there and give them a piece of my mind!"

          "No Ava, don't.  They will just think I put you up to it.  Just leave it alone."  James said getting more and more depressed as the minutes ticked by.

          "I think I'm gonna go outside, walk around for a while."  James said, while getting up.

          "Ok James, be back soon!"  Ava said, and then turned around to look at her brother and Lily.

          "Where is James going?"  Lily asked herself aloud.

          "I don't know," Rhyce said as he spun her around.

           "I'm gonna go find out," Lily said, slithering out of Rhyce's grasp.

          "What?"  Rhyce asked, standing there alone.

          "I'll be right back."  She said as she walked towards the door.

          "James!"  Lily called, running after him.  But, he just kept walking.

          "James!  Stop walking so bloody fast!  I can't keep up with these shoes on!"

          "Why should I wait for you!?"  He spat as he whipped around

          "Well," she thought, "why not?"

          "Its not like you even noticed I was here, except for the annoying little detail that I'm your date!  You have danced with Ava's older brother the whole time!  Ava's not to happy with that prospect, come to think about it, neither am I!  I don't really care that you dance with other people, but the ball is almost over and you have yet to acknowledge me!  Just, don't talk to me, I need to be alone." 

          Lily just stood there as James stalked off into the night, dumbfounded.  Never before had someone yelled at her like that.  Not that she hadn't been yelled at before, but she didn't even get a chance to argue.  Which was odd, because that's what she does best.  Usually she would be mad, but he was right.  She was a jerk in there.  She noticed a bench near by, and at down on it.  She must have been sitting there for 25 minutes, when she heard James voice.

          "Why are you still out here?"  He asked, coming from behind her.  Lily jumped.

          "Are you gonna talk, or are you pissed at me because I yelled at you?"  James asked, sitting down next to her.

          "No, I just feel like a real bitch."  She said honestly.

          "I shouldn't have yelled at you, but I was just really frustrated, and jealous."  James said, then his eyes had widened, he hadn't meant to say jealous.

          "Jealous?"  Lily asked, smiling.

          "Um, no I didn't mean jealous," he said, trying to think of something else to say.

          "Well, I'm really sorry that I was a jerk in there, I didn't mean to be.  I just hope you're not mad at me?"  She asked looking at James.

          "James?"  Lily said when he didn't answer her, "Are you really that mad, I mean because…"

          "Shhh!"  He said, covering her mouth.

          "What?"

          "I have a weird feeling."

          "What do you mean you have a 'weird feeling'?"

          "I think something bad is gonna happen, come on, lets go inside."  He said as he grabbed her hand and took her inside.  When they were about half way inside, they heard some screams and some glass breaking.

          "Oh my god, James, what's happening in there?"  Lily asked, gripping his hand.

          "I just hope it's not what I think it is."  He said, the words getting caught in his throat.  He knew what was happening.  He just hoped he was wrong.

          "Oh lord."  Lily breathed.  The scene before her was horrible.  

          There were bodies everywhere, and broken chairs and tables strewn about.

          "Lily!  James!"  They heard Ava yelled from behind them.  Lily and James whipped around and saw all their friends and families standing there.

          "We thought you two were dead!"  Ava said as her and Elle ran towards them, tears streaming down their faces.  Just as Ava was about to reach James to give him a hug, she tripped.  As James was helping her up, Lily looked at what Ava tripped over.

          "Oh my god!"  Lily screamed, as Ava looked behind her to see what she tripped on.

          "Rhyce!"  She screamed and started bawling, as she dropped to the floor next to her dead brother.

          James looked at Rhyce's face as Lily came towards him and cried into his chest.  As he held Lily, he couldn't believe that he had not been there to save Rhyce.

_It's all my fault._

          Woo, I'm just whipping out these chapters, aren't I?  Geez!  Ok, sorry that I killed off Rhyce, but you should be happy, because I was going to kill off Ava.  But, I decided not to.  Ok, well I already know what is going to happen second year.  Well, actually, I know what's going to happen up to 5th year, but I don't know what to do with the summers.  Expect the next chapter out by… the 8th?  I think that's pretty reasonable.  I think 2nd year will be 2 chapters, but they will be pretty long.  Ok, well email me if you need to, and please review, and tell me what I'm doing wrong (or right.)  Ok, love you all, and have fun at school tomorrow, adios!


	8. Back to School

All My Life

*~* Back to School *~*

Back to school, Back to school,

To prove to dad, that I'm not a fool.

I got my lunch packed up, my boots tied tight,

I hope I don't get in a fight!

Oh! Back to school, back to school,

Back to school… 

Adam Sandler, _Billy Madison_

"Have any of you seen Ava?" Lily asked as she looked around the compartment, which seemed empty without her best friend.

          "I haven't seen her since the ball.  She went back to her house with the remainder of her family, and I haven't heard from her since."  Elle said, peering out the window of their compartment.

          "Maybe she's coming to find us?"  Sirius said hopefully.

          "Or maybe she went to a different compartment so she wouldn't have to be around us."  Remus said thoughtfully.

          "What?"  Sirius, Lily and Elle said together.

          "Just examining all options…" Remus answered. 

          "Yeah, well shut up."  Sirius said.  He really missed Ava, and he wanted to see her.

          "Any ideas James?"  Lily asked, but found no answer.

          "Woo hoo?  Earth to James?"  Elle said waving her hand in front of his line of vision.  He was just sitting there, gazing out the window.

          "What."  He said, not losing his stare.

          "Why are you so quiet?"  Lily asked.  She went and sat right next to him, but instead of talking to her, trying to get her to like him like he usually would, he just got up and walked away.

          "I need some air."  His retreating figure mumbled.

          "I just don't understand him lately."  Lily said angrily, crossing her arms.  "He's been acting gay ever since after the ball!  What's his problem?"

          "Lily, just shut your mouth for one second ok?  Or is that not possible for someone as blatantly ignorant as yourself?"  Sirius said, leaning forward.

          Lily just sat there, staring at Sirius.

          "Leave him alone Lily."  Remus said.

          "Yeah Lils, lay off, you don't know the whole story."  Elle told her.

          "Well, if you all know so much, enlighten me!"  Lily said sarcastically.

          "Once you went inside after the funeral, we stayed back and heard James talking to Rhyce's grave," Elle explained.

          "And he was saying sorry and stuff.  And how he could have stopped it, but he was outside, and how it was all his fault.  He blames himself Lily."  Remus said, shaking his head.

          "And you are sitting there, getting mad at him because he's not falling all over you, like he usually does!"  Sirius said, getting angry.

          "What?  He doesn't fall all over me!  And why is he blaming himself?"  Lily said, perplexed.

          "Lily!  Open your pretty green eyes and take a look around you!  James has been obsessed with you ever since he first saw you in Diagon Alley!  And as to the reason why he blames himself, oh I don't know, let me think REAL hard about this one.  Voldemort wants to kill him, and some how, Voldemort and his stupid followers show up at the Ministry Ball and start murdering people!"  Sirius said in one breath, "Why would James blame himself?  Hmmm.  That is a HARD question.  Come on Lily, your smart!"

          "You ever notice how James seems to throw away his mail at breakfast?  Hmm, maybe because after the first DOZEN little notes from his good friend Voldie, he decided that he had enough DEATH THREATS for the rest of his life.  God Lily, get off your pedestal and put your self in someone else's shoes.  Not everyone has a perfect life."  Sirius said leaning back and shaking his head.

          Lily just sat there, as did Elle.  They didn't know the whole extent of James's story.

          "Sorry for yelling Lil, but you needed to know."  Sirius said as he got up and gave her a hug.

          "How does he do it?"  Lily asked, once Sirius had let go.

          "We don't know, I would be a basket case, personally."  Remus said truthfully.

          "Well, he does have AMAZING friends."  Sirius said grinning.

          "I'll give you that one Sirius," Remus said, laughing.

          Meanwhile, at the other side of the train, James was looking for an empty compartment.

          "Oh sorry I thought this compartment was… Ava?"  James said, just as he was about to shut the door.

          "Hey James," Ava said, not looking at her friend.

          "Why aren't you sitting with everyone else?"  James asked her.

          "I could ask you the same thing."  She answered back.

          "Right you are," he said while sitting down next to her.

          "I'm sorry."  He said after a few minutes of silence.

          "For what?"  She asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

          "For Rhyce dying.  I didn't mean to be outside, I could have stopped it, but, I, I didn't know what was happening," he said to her. "I didn't know that he was going to die.  I'm so sorry Ava, its all my fault."

          "It's not your fault James!  It's not yours at all!  Don't feel like it was your fault!  It wasn't.  I don't blame you in the slightest.  I, I just am sad because, my brother is dead!  And in the last few moments of his life, instead of being a good sister and telling him I loved him, I was mad at him!  I was mad at him for being with Lily.  My brother died, and I was MAD at him!  I hate myself, I can't believe I did that!"  She said crying.  James put his arms around her and held her as she cried.

          "It's ok Ava, you didn't do anything wrong."

          "Ok boys," Lily said, getting up and taking Elle's hand, "we are going to look for Ava.  If we aren't back in ten minutes, send out your search team, because Snape might of Avada Kedavra'd us!"

          The boys laughed and the girls flew out of their compartment and searched the train.  They finally got to the last compartment and Elle looked inside.

          "Oh my gosh, Lily, come here!"  Elle whispered at Lily, "look at them!  They are really cute together!"

          Lily glanced in the compartment and felt a pang of jealousy sweep across her.

          "Lets go, lets just leave them alone or something.  Come on."  Lily said walking away to find Remus and Sirius.

          "Ok Lil."  Elle said as she looked at her friend, and noticed the look in her eyes.  It was desire.  But there was something else she couldn't decode.  Jealousy.

          "So where did you guys go?" Sirius asked Lily and Elle as they walked back in the compartment.  Everyone just stared at him as if he was kidding.

          "Well…?"  He said when no one answered him.

          "Sirius," Remus said leaning forward, "do you some times stop to think, and then forget to start again?"

          Sirius just stared at him, contemplating what he said.

          "Dude, are you on drugs or something?"  Remus asked seriously.

          "I tried Coke once," Sirius revealed, as Elle and Lily's mouths dropped open.

          "Yeah," he continued, "but the ice cubes got stuck in my nose."

          Lily raised her eyebrow at that, "How long have you been waiting to use that line Sirius."

          "Ever since I bought this book from Zonko's in third grade!"  He said excitedly.  "But no one ever thought I was on drugs so I could never use it!"

          "Imagine that."  Remus stated as he shook his head, laughing.

          "So did you guys find James?" Remus asked, while tossing a few Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans in his mouth.

          "Well," Elle began, but the look on Remus's face made her forget her words, "what Remus?"

          His face contorted as he jumped up and murmured, "I think I'm gonna hurl!"

          Elle's gaze followed him out the door, and then she finished what she was saying, "Well, as I was saying, yes we did find James.  Found Ava too.  Found them together.  Interesting."  She said grinning.  She looked at Sirius as his face fell.  She glanced over at Lily, and she was just sitting, looking out the window.  

          "Whoa, what happened in here?"  Remus said as he walked back in.

          "Well, uh, nothing.  But a better question is, why you ran out of the compartment, clearly in pain, a minute ago?"  Elle said, looking up at Remus.

          "Well, I popped a few Bertie Bott's in my mouth, and let me tell you, I'm no Betty Crocker.  I ended up mixing 'liver n' onion,' 'chocolate covered worm,' and 'vomit.'" Remus said, the pained expression coming back to him, "and I never will eat again."

          "Gross!"  Elle said, scrunching her face up.

          "So, back to my question.  What's wrong with these two?"  he said, pointing at Lily and Sirius who were now BOTH staring out the window.

          "Well.  We found Ava and James," Elle whispered.

          "Oh, together."  Remus said nodding.

          "How'd you know?" Elle asked him.

          "Oh, just cause I saw them going at it in the compartment next to the bathroom."  He grinned and Lily and Sirius's head snapped around faster than you can say "muggle."

          "Whoa!  Did you see that!  These damn eavesdroppers," Remus said looking at the two, "must have whiplash now!  Did you see it Elle?  Did you?  Whoa, you guys might need to go to a chiropractor now!"

          "Shut up."  Sirius said.

          "Yeah, get a life!"  Lily said rolling her eyes.

          "At least I'm not the one who listens in on other peoples private conversations."  He emphasized 'private,' "That's just sad." 

          "Leave us alone Remus."  Sirius said, shaking his head.

          "Point taken."  Remus said, and then turned towards Elle and struck up a conversation with her.

          "Where are Ava and James?"  Sirius asked Remus over the drumsticks.

          "I dunno," he answered, "Lil, pass the mashed potatoes."

          "Here," she said handing him the bowl, "I haven't seen them either, Sirius."

          "Oh."

          In considerably lighter moods, Lily and Sirius made it through dinner, well, almost.

          "Where could they be?"  Elle asked, getting frustrated.  She was halfway through her dessert and James and Ava were still nowhere to be found.

          "Ah ha!"  Remus said pointing his cake-filled fork at the opposite end of the table.  This, in turn, made the cake on the end of his fork go flying, and then made it land in a first-years pumpkin juice goblet.  The first turned his eyes to meet Remus's.  Remus's eyes widened as he muttered, "Er, real sorry bout the, uh, cake in your, er, juice."  The first year just nodded when Sirius broke the ice.

          "Ah ha what?"

          "Oh, I found the missing friends."  Remus said, pointing at them with his _finger_.

          "Oh my goodness!  Why would they go out of their way to avoid us!?"  Lily asked in an exasperated tone.

          The three friends shrugged their shoulders.

          "Ugh!"  Lily cried as she threw down her fork.

          Over the next few weeks, things didn't get much better between the group of friends.  Ava and James grew further and further apart from the rest, as Remus and Elle grew closer.  

          "I can't believe them!"  Lily said, breaking the silence in the common room.  Only her and Sirius were in there, sitting on opposite ends of the same couch, both with looks of murder on their faces.

          "Who?"  He said, still staring straight into the fire.

          "You know who!  Ava and James!"  She said, turning to face Sirius.

          "Are you serious?"

          "No, you are."

          "That's original,"  he said rolling his eyes.

          "Had to give it a shot"

          "But really, are you kidding?"

          "No!  They frustrate me so much!  Can't James tell that I want to be with him?"  She covered her mouth.

          "Ha! I knew it!" He said laughing, "But yeah, I really want to be with Ava, and she is just pushing me away from her!"

          "You know what?"  Lily asked grinning, "We should divide and conquer."

          "I like the way you think, Lily Evans."  Sirius said, stroking his pretend beard.

          "Like-wise Mr. Black."

          "So what's the plan?"

          "Well," Lily said, thinking, "we could get them apart, and then pull the ol' 'Lily and Sirius' charm, and then WHAM!  Their ours."

          "Brilliant!"

          "I know!"  She exclaimed as he took her hand and they began to dance around the common room.

          "So," she said as they broke apart, "tomorrow, plan AJ2BLJSA goes into action!"

          "Can't, quidditch tryouts, and what in God's name is plan AJ2BLJSA?" he asked.

          " 'Ava & James to be Lily & James and Sirius & Ava,'" she explained, "and we will just have to plan it after your tryouts!"

          "Sounds great!"

          "Lily!"  Sirius said, tearing into the common room, snatching Lily's book and throwing it to the ground, "Guess what?"

          "Uh, the fifth dentist caved and now they're all recommending Trident?"

          "No!  I made the team!"

          "Great!  Now for plan AJ2BLJSA…"

          Ok, sorry for that rather short and DUMB chapter, I just needed to get some information there.  Ok, yeah I know you noticed the 'Friends' reference too.   I love that show!  But that's a little off the topic…   ok to answer some reviews, (woo hoo I have reviews!  Only a few I know, but still!  Woo hoo!)

Silver10wolf: I'm glad you like my story!  But, yeah someone had to die, and I decided to kill off a rather unimportant person versus a main character.  You'll see why someone had to go later, it was pertinent to the rest of the plot.

TinkerbellIdol:  Thank you for reading, reviewing and liking my story!  I hope this was out quick enough for you!

Ok, to all the rest of you, thanks for reading so much, it really means A LOT to me that you like my story.  And if you have ANY questions at all, don't hesitate to ask, elizabethcm@charter.net, or leave it in a review, I promise that I will answer it ASAP!  Ok, well I will see you all later.

Next time, on All My Life: (soap opera-ish, isn't it?)  Plan AJ2BLJSA goes into action, someone _MIGHT _die, and Sirius gets a girlfriend!  

Love you all!  Adios!

Disclaimer:

          Nothing belongs to me, not the song used in the beginning, nor MOST of the characters in the story.  Well, now that we've got that cleared up…


	9. Boys and Girls

All My Life

*~* Boys and Girls *~*

**** Things I'll Never Say ****

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you… away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you to tight

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down… on one knee

Marry me today

Yes I'm wishing my life away

On these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

Its just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you… away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you to tight

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down… on one knee

Marry me today

Yes I'm wishing my life away

On these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you… away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you to tight

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down… on one knee

Marry me today

Yes I'm wishing my life away 

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

**_~Avril Lavigne~_**

****

****

          After a few weeks of trying to get Ava and James back, Lily and Sirius developed one last plan.

"Ok, are you ready?"  Sirius asked Lily.

          "Yeah I think so, what am I doing again?" she asked him for the 8th time.

          "You are gonna go try and talk to James, flirt a little, and separate him from Ava.  Then I will go get Ava."

          "Are you sure I can?  Am I pretty enough?  Maybe I should go change…"

          Sirius intercepted her as she started up the stairs, "Lily, you know you're pretty enough!  Now just go sit by James, I will sit by Ava and try to engage them in SEPARATE conversations.  Lets go."  

          Lily and Sirius were both looking hot, as they walked up to the couch where James and Ava were studying.

          "Hey James!"  Lily said as she sat down, right next to him.

          "Oh," he said as he looked up, "Hello Lily.  How are you?"

          "Well, I'm better now that I'm with you.  What have you been up to?  We haven't talked in a long time."  She said, flashing her sexiest smile.

          "Yeah I know."  He said and then looked down at his Transfiguration book.

          "So Ava, how you doin?"  Sirius said smiling at her.

          "I'm fine," she said, looking at Sirius in a strange way, "how are you?"

          "I'm better now that I'm next to you baby," he said, grinning his legendary grin.

          "Oh."  She looked down at her book and then back at Sirius.

          "James," she said, tapping him on the shoulder, "wanna go to the library where we can get our transfiguration done?"

          "Yeah, lets go." He said getting up, and totally ignoring Lily.

          "James?"  Lily said, throwing up her hands.

          "Oh, Lily, I will just see you around or something."  He said while walking towards the portrait hole with his arm around Ava.

          Lily looked at Sirius with her mouth open, it looked as if she was mimicking his look.

          "What just happened here?"  Sirius asked Lily, still mystified.

          "I, I think we just got dumped!"  Lily answered.

          "Correction!"  Remus said leaning over the couch right between the two. "To get dumped, you actually have to be going out.  To go out, you actually have to ask and the other person accept.  But!  You two, got blown off before you even got past 'Hey how are you?'  I never thought I'd see the day…"  He mused, his voice fading off as he walked up to the second year boy dorms.

          "You know what this means don't you?"  Sirius asked Lily, who was still baffled by the idea that she, Lily Evans, got blown off.

          "What?"

          "Time for plan B."

          "Did we have a plan B?"

          "Well, actually no, but I just made it up.  You see we will tail them and see where they end up!" He answered, his tone sounded very proud of his 'brilliant' plan.

          "What would that accomplish?"

          "Uh.  Well, nothing actually, but have you got any other ideas?"

          Lily thought for a second, "Lets go!"

          As they ran through out the castle, trying to get to the library as quick as they can, they stopped to rest at a statue that was right by the entrance to the library.  As they were catching their breaths, Ava and James walked into the library.

          "Lets go!"  Lily whispered as she conducted Sirius into the library.

          Sirius and Lily followed them into a secluded table towards the very back of the library.  As Ava and James sat, Lily flipped through random books that were stationed at the shelf opposite them.

          "This is getting REALLY boring, Lily!"  Sirius whined.

          "Shhh!  They're talking!"  Lily said pointing towards Ava and James.

          Just as Sirius looked up, Ava and James leaned towards each other and kissed.  Passionately.  Sirius felt his insides boil, as he glanced at Lily.  The look in her eyes was no longer jealousy, but sadness and longing.  She dropped the book she was holding and let it fall to the ground.  The crash broke apart James and Ava, and Sirius picked Lily up and ran out of the library, because she couldn't move.

          "What was that?"  Ava asked as her and James broke apart.

          "I don't know," he answered looking around, but he found nothing.

          The two then turned their gazes toward each other and just stared for a while.

          "Did you feel anything when we kissed?"  James asked Ava.

          "About as much as when my grandma kisses me on my cheek."

          "So nothing at all?"

          "Nothing."

          "Good!"  James said leaning back.  "Me neither."

          "To tell you the truth James, I kind of miss our other friends.  I mean, we have totally blown them off since the beginning of school, and its gonna be Christmas soon.  I really miss talking to all of them."

          "You took the words right out of my mouth."

          "Do you wanna go back now?  Salvage some friendships if it's possible?"

          "Best idea I've heard in quite a while."

          "Lets go."  Ava said, grabbing his arm and walking with him to the common room.

          As they walked in the common room, laughing and being loud like they used to be, they noticed Remus was the only one in the common room, and he was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet.

          "Hey Remus my boy!  How're you doing?"  James said cheerily.

          No answer.

          "Remus, how are you?"  Ava asked in her nicest voice.

          No answer. 

          James reached out and grabbed the paper and said, "Hullo?  Remus?"

          Remus snatched the paper back and began to read again.  He then casually looked up at the two standing over him.

          "Oh, are you talking to me?"

          "Yeah, what other Remus would you happen to know?  So what's up?"  James asked.

          "Hey, well how about I ignore you for, lets say, a few months and then lets just pick up where we left off?  Hmm?  How would that work?"

          "I guess we deserve that," Ava said.

          "You guess you deserve that?  What the hell gives to the right to totally drop your so-called best friends, and then just pick them back up?  We are not your puppets, so treat us like actual human beings."  He said, inches away from their faces.

          "Look Remus, you don't know how it is to have a hard life, I mean how people cope with things is different for every person."  Ava said to him.

          "Say that again." 

          "What?"

          "Say it again that I don't know how it is to have a hard life."

          Ava just looked at James, but he didn't know what to say.

          "Yeah, that's what I thought.  Just leave me and my friends alone."

          "Remus!  What is this about?"  James said following after his friend.

          "And," Remus said as he spun around, "one more thing.  What did you do to Lily and Sirius."

          "I don't know what you're talking about."

          "Sirius came in here minute or two before you.  He was carrying Lily, put her in her room, and mumbled something about the library and a dropped book?  I don't know he wasn't making any sense.  Then Elle had to go up to Lily's dorm because I think she was blowing something up.  Then you walked in."  He turned around and walked up to the boy's dorms.

          James and Ava looked at each other for a minute when Elle came down.

          "Elle!"  Ava yelled across to her, as James and her made their way over there.

          "Oh, hi."  She said, as she grabbed some stuff and turned to leave.

          "Wait!"  Ava said as she grabbed Elle's arm to keep her from running off again.

          "What?"

          "What is Remus's problem?  He starts yelling at us for everything, saying that we shouldn't be mad or something and then he was talking about how we don't know what a hard life is…"

          "You know," Remus said from behind them, "I was coming down here to apologize for being harsh, but, now I just don't want to."

          "Well Remus, my brother died, and you were yelling at me as if it was nothing."

          "You know Ava, just shut your mouth until you know other peoples story."  Remus said shaking his head.  At this time, James and Elle were just watching the other two argue.

          "What?  Did your mum ground you once when you were five?"

          "First of all, my mum wasn't around when I was five.  She died before then." Ava stepped back, but Remus stepped forward. "And second of all, your brother was lucky.  I would trade his 17 years for my whole life."

          "How is being murdered LUCKY?"  Ava screeched.

          "At least he was NORMAL!"

          "Your just as normal as the rest of us!"

          "I am not just like the rest of you.  Not even close.  I'm a monster, and I would give anything to be like the rest of you."  He said, an inch a way from her face.

          "I don't get you Remus I mean…"

          "I'm a werewolf Ava."  He said, cutting her off.

          Elle dropped the book she was holding, and James stood there, wide-eyed.  Ava was at a loss for words.

          Elle went up to Remus and stood right in front of him.

          "I'm sorry Elle, I mean, I wanted to tell you, but… I didn't think you'd like me…"  He tried to explain, but was cut off by Elle.  Well actually her lips, but hey, tomato tomahto.

          "Remus," she said looking at him, "I would like you even if you were a Giant, Werewolf, Vampire combination and looked like James."

          "Hey!"  James said.

          "I'm just kidding but, Remus, I still like you, no matter what."  She said, as he gave her a huge hug, and whispered thanks into her ear.

          "Hey Remus," James said, "Your still one of my best friends no matter what, and I can understand why you didn't say anything sooner."

          "Thanks James."

          Ava went towards Remus and gave him a hug.  When she looked up at him, he noticed she was crying.

          "You ok Ava?"

          "Yeah, just a little emotional right now, I'm sorry for being mean.  I really am."

          "Yeah I'm sorry to Ava.  Friends?  All of you?"  Remus asked.

          "Yeah," they all said.

          "Hey, but really, what did you guys do to Lily and Sirius?"  Remus asked.

          "I don't know what you're talking about!  Honestly."  James said shaking his head.

          "I do!"  Elle said.

          "Ok, out with it then," Ava said.

          "Well, you know how they have both been trying to talk to you and everything?  Well, that's because they are both madly in love with you.  Lily has liked James since summer, and Sirius has liked Ava since, oh I dunno, 1842."  Elle took a breath.  "Well, see they really like you, but both of you were really unreceptive and kinda mean towards them, but, they wouldn't give up. So they followed you to the library, for something to do I guess.  And then they saw you kiss."

          "You kissed?"  Remus's eyebrows rose.

          "Yeah, well it didn't mean anything, it was like kissing my cousin!"  James said pointing to Ava.

          "Yeah!" she agreed.

          "Well, Lily is heart broken, and sort of, redecorated our room…"

          "Ahh," Remus nodded, "the explosion."

          "Yeah, and Sirius was so mad that he kind of, punched a hole in the wall…"

          "Uh oh."  James said as his eyes widened.

          "Yeah," Elle nodded.

          "I need to go talk to Lily!"  Ava said as she ran up stairs.

          "I think I will sleep out here tonight."  James said, looking at the couch.

          "Probably a good idea.  Night James.  Night Elle."  Remus said and started at the stairs, but Elle spun him around and gave him a good night kiss.

          "Night Remus."  She said smiling.

          "Lily?"  Ava said as she entered the room.

          "What do you want."

          "I just wanted to apologize!  I'm really sorry for not being your friend, and blowing you off.  And I'm sorry that I kissed James, I honestly didn't know you liked him."

          "Of course you didn't know, you haven't talked to me in months!"

          "And I'm really sorry!  I just, didn't know how to cope with Rhyce's death, and James was the only one I thought could know what I was going through.  But now that I think about it, I could have talked to you, because you have troubles with your family, and with Remus being a werewolf and all, he could have helped, and" Ava said, but was interrupted.

          "Remus is a werewolf?"

          "Oh, probably shouldn't have said that."

          "I thought so!  Always gone on the full moon, and he always…"

          "Lily!  Can we be best friends again?  I miss you so much!  Please forgive me!"

          "Well, since you've been so darn persuasive, I just don't know how I could say…"

          "Thank you!"  Ava said as she threw herself on Lily for a bone-crushing hug.

          "Sirius!"  James yelled from the air above the quidditch pitch.

          Whoosh.

          "Whoa, Sirius, watch it with those…"

          Whoosh.

          "Bludgers!  Bloody hell Sirius, you could kill someone with those…"

          Whack.

          "Bludgers!"  James finished, his voice now falsetto.  The bludger hit him right where it counts, almost snapping his broom in half.

          "Whoa, Jamie, sorry about that one!" Sirius yelled laughing.

          "S'ok."  James said, hurtling towards the ground.  He pulled out just in time and stepped off his broom.

          "So Sirius?  I take it your still mad at me about the kiss?"  James finished just as a bludger came pelting out of the sky towards his head.

          "I'll take that as a yes……"

          "Actually, I think I'm over it.  Plus, she likes me anyways, so it doesn't really matter."

          "Oh she does, does she?"

          "Yup.  We're going out."

          "Are you serious?"

          "Yes I am, and no I am not joking."  Sirius grinned.  "Here comes Lily and Remus!  Oy!  Remus!  Lily!  Over here!"  He waved to them.

          "What are you doing?"  James whispered to Sirius.

          "What you don't like Lily?"  Sirius asked back.

          "No, I like her a lot," 

          "Oh you do now, do you?"  

          "Hey guys!"  Lily said as she ran over to them.

          "Hey Lil!  My friend James here was just telling me that he likes you alo…"

          "Sirius!"

          "What?"

          "I'd like to take this broom and shove it up your…"

          "James!  There are children present!"  Remus said shaking his head as he walked up to them.

          "No there aren't."  Lily said, looking around.

          "Well Sirius is like a child."  James said, looking his friend up and down.

          "I'll take that to mean that I have a child like innocence."  Sirius said, looking smug.

          "No," James said shaking his head.

          "Precious like a child?"

          "No, more like you have the mental capacity of a child."  James retorted.

          "I resent that.  Do you have proof of such an accusation?"  Sirius asked, straitening his pretend tie.

          "What's you favorite book?"  James asked.

          "Fallen Underwear, written by the brilliant Lucy Lastic."

          "I rest my case."  James said rolling his eyes.

          "Your such an ass, Sirius."  Lily said laughing.

          "I personally think a donkey is a noble beast, and am proud to be compared to an animal of its nobility."  Sirius said, walking ahead of the others to the castle.

          "Well, at least we can get a laugh out of him."  Remus said, shrugging his shoulders.

          A few weeks later, the six were as close as ever, and were spending all there time together.

          "Lily!  Slow down!"  James said as he ran to catch up with her.

          "James, were gonna be late for charms!  Hurry up!"

          "I need to ask you something, Lily."  He said, coming up to her.

          "Ask away, Mr. Potter."

          "Do you think you would, um, want to be my, uh, girlfriend?"  James said, fidgeting around a bit.

          She thought for a minute.  "I'm sorry James, I can't, I just don't like you, in that way."  She said quickly, before running off to charms.

          James just stood there, taken aback, until he realized that he would be late for class.

_James,_

_          So did she say yes?  _

_Sirius._

**Sirius,**

**          Nope, turned me down.**

**James.**

_James,_

_          Are you serious?_

_Sirius_

**Sirius**

**          No you are.**

**James**

_Dude, that's getting old.  Sorry about the Lily thing though._

_Sirius_

**Yeah, me too, but I'll get over it.**

**James**

_Quidditch against Slytherin today!  Woo hoo, were gonna kick some ass!_

_Sirius the best beater ever._

**Yeah we are, go Gryffindor!**

**James the sexiest seeker ever.**

"And we are 20 minutes into the 3rd quidditch match of the season, and the score is 40-10, Gryffindor in the lead!"  the announcer bellowed.

          James was 100 feet above the quidditch pitch, squinting to see a glimpse of the snitch.  But he had no chance.  It all happened so fast…

"James!"  Sirius screamed as Brock, the beater from the Slytherin team hurled a bludger straight at James.  But he couldn't figure out what Sirius was saying.  He turned around, and then, everything was black.

          "Oh my God!"  Lily screamed as James was knocked off his broom and fell to the earth.  He hit the ground and didn't move.  The rest of the players all touched down but Sirius went after Brock.  With his broom, Sirius hit him over and over, until his broom snapped over Brock's head.

          "Mr. Black!  Mr. Black!"  McGonagall said as she ran towards the huddle.

          "You killed him!  You killed him!"  Sirius said as he used his fists and start pummeling the other teams beater.

          "Knock his bloody brains out, Sirius!"  Ava yelled as she ran to James's side.

          "Someone get Poppy!  Hurry!  We don't have much time!"  McGonagall yelled.

          Lily felt sick as she heard McGonagall's plea.  They didn't have much time?

          "Ok everyone, back to your common rooms.  Now!"  Dumbledore said as he walked on the field.  

          "Black, Evans, Lupin, Graham and Jacobs.  Stay here."  McGonagall said as she helped Poppy with the stretcher.

          "How long have we been waiting?"  Sirius asked as he looked around.

          "Children?" Nurse Pomfrey said as she walked into the waiting room, "one of you can come see him now."

          The friends looked at each other as Madam Pomfrey waited.

          "Can I?"  Lily said, standing up, as they all nodded.  Lily had tears running down her face and her hands were shaking as she pushed aside James' curtain.

          "Oh my Lord."  She whispered.  His face was puffy and scratched and bruised.  He looked terrible.

          "James?"  Lily said quietly.

          "Mmm?" he answered, opening his eyes a little.

          "It's me, Lily." She said back.

          "I know," he said softly.

          She kneeled beside his bed and grabbed his hand.

          "I'm so sorry!"  she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

          "I'm so sorry!  I really did want to be you girlfriend though, just to let you know, but I was scared!  I was scared that you would not like me, and go kiss someone else.  I thought I was going to die when I saw you kiss Ava!"  she cried harder, "and I really like you and…"

          "Then will you be my girlfriend?"  he said as he smiled.

          "I would love to be," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

          "Good."  He said.

          "Are you in a lot of pain?"  She asked, stroking his hand.

          No answer.

          "James?"  She inquired, looking into his eyes, but they were closed.

          And there was still no answer.

Lily let go of James's hand and looked around the Infirmary for Madam Pomfrey.

          "Nurse?" she said as she came up from behind her.

          "Yes?"

          "I think there is something wrong!  James, he's not talking!"

          "I'm sure it's nothing," she said as she walked over to him, and began to check him over, "Oh my Lord!"

          "What?"  Lily asked, unsure of what to think.

          "Go get Albus, hurry!" She said, with a worried tone.

          "Why?"  Lily asked, confused.

          "Because this boy has just gone into a coma!"

          Lily tore out of the Hospital Wing and went to look for the head master.

          "Dumbledore!"  Lily screamed as she ran towards him.

          "What is it Miss Evans?"  he asked calmly.

          "Madam Pomfrey told me to get you.  She said that James has gone into a coma!"

          "Oh my," Dumbledore said as he forgot what he was doing and ran towards the hospital wing.

          "Hey Lils, where are you going?"  Sirius asked to Lily's retreating back.

          "To visit James," she answered.

          It was now Christmas break, and all of the friends decided to stay, seeing as though James was still in a coma.  Lily visited him the most, though, because she said it was her duty, as his girlfriend.

          "The guy has been in a coma for almost a month, and more people have gone to visit him that anyone has ever come to visit me in my whole life!  Unbelievable!" Sirius said, shaking his head.  Ava laughed as she screamed, "Checkmate!"

          Lily was walking through the corridor on the way to the Hospital Wing, for her daily morning visit with James.

          "Lily," someone said from behind her, "where are you going?"

          She turned around and saw Snape standing there.

          "To the hospital wing to visit James.  Why?"

          "Oh my God, you didn't hear, did you?" He asked, coming towards her.

          "Hear what?"

          "James's condition took a turn for the worst last night.  He died in his coma early this morning.  I'm sorry Lily, I really am.  I can't even believe that James is dead.  I'm sorry."  He said, and then walked off, shaking his head.

**Dead.**

_Chapter 10, 'The Funeral,' should be out soon._


	10. The Funeral

All My Life

*~* The Funeral *~*

       "Oh my God."  Lily said to herself, walking through the common room.  She heard her friends call out her name, but she ignored them and kept walking.  

       "James is gone!  James is gone!"  She whispered to herself as she walked into her dorm room.  

       "He can't be gone!"  She screamed when she landed on her bed.  She didn't cry though.  Just laid there, like she was dead also.  Then she sat up, and looked around the dorm.

       "He, can't, be, gone!"  She cried as she hit her bed with her fists over and over again.  She collapsed and started crying and shaking, clutching her pillow as if it were her life support.  Soon, she fell asleep through the tears.

       "Hey Lily, wake-up!"  Someone said shaking her.

       _Why am I asleep in the middle of the day?  _She thought.  _Oh my Lord.  James is dead!  _She remembered.  Tears began to come out of her eyes, but she still looked as if she was sleeping.  _And why is this bloody idiot trying to wake me up when I just want to die, here, alone._

       "Why are you crying Lily?"  the voice asked.  

       "Just go away," she said turning over, not looking at the person.

       "Why?"

       "Because," she wailed into her pillow, "James is dead and I don't want to live!"

       "I most certainly am not dead!" James said, lifting her out of her bed.

       She looked him in the face and then let out the most awful scream you've ever heard.

       "Ahhhhh!!!!"  she wailed.

       "Ah!"  James screeched, jumping back.

       "Who are you?"  she said through clenched teeth.

       "I-am-James?!  You-are-Lily.  We-are-friends."  He said slowly annunciating each syllable carefully.

       "But your dead?"  she said, feeling his face.

       "No I'm not?!" he answered back, more like a question than an answer.

       "Are you serious?" she asked.

       "No, I am," Sirius said from the doorway, "and what is all this bloody yelling about?"

       "Yeah, why did you think I died?" he asked, pulling her in for a hug.

       "Because," she said as she started to cry again, "because Severus said that you had gotten worse and that you died this morning!"  She cried onto James's chest.

       "What?!?!"  Sirius and James both yelled.

       "Lily, hold that thought, I will be right back."  James said as he started to walk out of her room.  Lily stood there, confused, yet happy.

       "Sirius!"  James yelled as he headed down the stairs.

       "Yeah?" he answered back from Lily's doorway.

       "Find priest and book him for tomorrow."

       "Why?"

       "Because," James answered as he went through the portrait hole, "I'm gonna kill Snape, and someone is gonna have to speak at his funeral."

       "Will do!"  Sirius said, running after James.

**_OK_**_ all of you people that **HATE** my guts for the last chapter…  I'm really sorry that I did that to you, but I didn't think some of you would stop reading my story because of it!  But yeah, as you can see, this chapter would have been 4 times longer, but a lot of people were either mad or confused so I figured I'd put this chapter out, to clear anything up.  And as for the reason I didn't put an authors note is because I didn't want to ruin the surprise!  But honestly folks, I couldn't kill James off!  In the wise words of one of my reviewers, "hey?  What about Harry?"_

_       I can't just kill off the main character, I'm not that mean!  Or stupid…  But yeah, I'm glad everyone reviewed, and I'm sorry for scaring ya'll.  I won't do it again.  Well, in all actuality I might do it again, but hey, what are you going to do about it?  Haha just kidding._

_Tinkerbell:  Thank you for having faith in me!  I'm glad you like my story and please, keep reviewing._

_Sirius' lover:  Haha, loved your review.  Was this update fast enough?  Hope so.  _

_I have a question, do you put james's or james'?  I think its james' but I'm not entirely sure.  Please email me with the answer, as you can see, I have been struggling with it the entire story!  Ok, thanks for reviewing!_

**_elizabethcm@charter.net_**

_Liz_


	11. The End of Sir Severus Snape

All My Life

*~* The End of Sir Severus Snape *~*

          "James, we can't just run like mad men through the castle, looking for Snape," Sirius said as he ran after his friend through the portrait hole.

          "We can't?"  James said stopping, while running his fingers through his hair.  Snape had just told Lily that he was dead, scaring her half to death.  Now it was his time to die.

          "No.  We can't.  We need a plan.  Something brilliant.  A brilliant plan I'd say.  And I'd reckon that I am just the man to do it!"  Sirius exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

          "You'd reckon?  What are you, eighty?" 

          "No, well, just shut up James.  Let's go talk to everyone, and we will develop a plan. A bril…"

          "Brilliant plan, yes I get it, come on."  James said, walking towards the common room.

          "Ok guys, so we all know what's gonna happen, right?" Sirius asked Ava, Remus, and Lily.

          "James!?"  Elle said as she came up to everyone.

          "Hey Elle!"  James said as he got up and gave her a hug.  She hadn't seen him while he was awake, because she had gone to visit her family and wasn't there when he woke up from the coma.

          "I'm so glad you're alright!  We were so worried!  Especially Lily!"  Elle kept talking to him, but his mind stopped when she said 'Lily.'  Lily had been worried about him!  

          "Elle!  Quit yapping!"  Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

          "Sorry just a little overwhelmed here!"  She said flopping on the couch next to Remus, "What's going on?"

          "Oh jeese…" Sirius groaned as he explained the WHOLE operation to Elle.  Ava was grateful though, because she was still a little foggy on what her part in the whole 'get back at Snape' thing was.  

          "So tonight, the plan goes into action," Sirius said leaning back and rubbing his hands together.  His handy work going into play.  

          "Girls, you ready?"  Lily asked as the other two nodded their heads.

          "Lets go."  Elle said as she left the dorm.

          Tonight, the girl's part goes into action, and tomorrow, Sirius and Remus work their magic.

          As the girls grabbed James' invisibility cloak from its hiding place, they walked out the portrait hole.  Once they snuck into the Slytherins 2nd year boys dorm, they put a charm on Snape, so that he sees whatever someone wants him to.  This someone was Elle.  Once this was done, their phase was complete.  

          "Did you do it?"  Sirius asked as he leaned over the bacon.

          "Yeah, if it worked, then he should be seeing something any second now."

          Just as the words left Lily's lips, Elle flicked her wand, and Snape turned towards the Gryffindor table while his eyes fell on Sirius.  His jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes, and then looked like he was going to faint.

          "Did you see the look on his face?"  Ava grinned

          "Yeah, but we have to put the second part of the plan into action ASAP.  Ok, knowing him, the nosy git, if me and Remus leave, he will follow to see what's going on.  Lily, you bring this food up to James, and Elle and Ava, follow us so you can see what Snape does."  Sirius said as him Remus got up from the table.  "You remember the cue, right Elle?"

          "Ok."  The girls answered and Elle nodded, as Lily ran to go see James, and Ava and Elle waited to follow Sirius and Remus.

          "James!"  Lily said as she entered the common room and ran towards her boyfriend.  They were together all the time, but still haven't had their first kiss.

          "Is it over?"  He asked as he ate some bacon.

          "No, they are probably just starting it now."

          "This is gonna be great!  I can't wait for tonight!"  James said as he grabbed some toast and stared into the fire.

          "Ok Remus, here we go, I see him coming."  Sirius whispered.

          "Yeah, Sirius, why was it so loud in the common room last night?  Was it you and Ava?"  Remus said loudly, making sure Snape could here.

          "No, Remus.  I'm just having some trouble coping with James dying and everything."  Sirius said, much to Snape's surprise.  Over by a suit of armor, Ava swore she saw Snape's eyes widen with a panicked look.

          "Why was there a lot of noise then, Sirius."  Elle laughed at Remus' attempt to be non-chalant.  He was not an actor, at all.

          "Well, this person came in, acting like James.  And I knew it was an imposter, because Lily said that he was dead.  So I killed him."  Sirius said, hoping that he wouldn't start laughing.

          Snape tensed up, he was the one who informed Lily that James was dead.

          "Sirius," Remus said, backing away, "you're a murderer!  You, you killed someone!  I can't believe you!"  Now, Elle thought, Remus was being convincing.

          "Yeah, but now, I'm afraid you know too much.  Sorry, your gonna have to go too." This was Elle's cue.  She flicked her wand just as Sirius stepped towards Remus and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

          At least, that's what Snape heard.  What Sirius actually said was, "Hope this works!?"  The charm the girls put on Snape had worked, as he saw Remus fall to the ground in a flash of green light that Elle had conjured.

          "Oh my God!"  He screamed and then quickly covered his mouth.  Snape's location had been revealed, as Sirius turned towards him.

          "Snape!"  Sirius muttered through clenched teeth, "What did you see?"

          "Your, your a murderer!  I'm telling Dumbledore!"  Snape said as he ran off.

          "You can run Snape, but you can't hide, I could Avada Kedavra you with out a second thought.  Remember that!"  He yelled towards the retreating figure, as Snape whimpered and quickened his pace.

          Sirius went over to help Remus up, as Ava and Elle came out from behind their suit of armor, and ran up and gave the boys a hug.

          "That was brilliant, boys."  Ava grinned.

          "Let's get back to Lily and James though, so we can run over what's gonna happen tonight."   Sirius said as he started running towards the fat lady portrait, the rest following.

          Once in the common room, the six sat down and went over that night's plans.  James and Remus stayed in the common room while the rest of the six went to class, to make sure that Snape really thought they were dead.

          All through Potions, Sirius sat there, giving Snape glares.   Through-out lunch and dinner, Snape was missing, probably from fear of being killed by Sirius.  After dinner, Elle, Ava, and Sirius headed up to the common room with food for their 'dead' friends.  Four drumsticks, three bowls of mashed potatoes, two games of wizard's chess, and four Potion's essays later, they were ready for part 3 of Sirius' 'brilliant' plan.

          "Girls, we bid you adieu, and will see you in a few hours."  Remus said as the boys headed up stairs, and the girls did the same.

          "Ready everyone?"  Remus asked his five friends under the invisibility cloak.

          "What's their pass word?"  Sirius asked.

          "Mudblood."  Ava answered as they stepped into the vacant Slytherin common room, and headed up to the second year boys dormitory.  Once they got inside, Lily cast a charm on James and Remus so they were transparent, like a ghost.

          "Ok," Sirius whispered, "I know my cue, so start whenever you're ready.  The girls put a silencing charm on the room, so that the only one who could hear, were them, and Snape.

          "So James," Remus said, standing next to Snape's bed, "do you think we should have warned Snape?"

          Severus' eyes popped open as he heard voices, and he gasped at Remus and James' ghostly bodies.  They pretended not to notice and kept talking.

          "I don't know Remus.  It is kind of his fault that we're dead."  

          "Well, actually, I'm dead because of that insane bastard Sirius.  But, if it hadn't been for Snape…  Yeah, I see your point." Remus nodded.

          "Wa-warn me about what?"  Snape said.

          "Ah, the sleeping beauty awakes."  Sirius said eerily, coming out of the shadows.

          "Well, we were going to warn you about Sirius, coming to kill you and all, but the way I see it, you kind of deserve to be murdered in cold blood."  James said, leaning over the bed at this last part.

          "Guys, guys," Sirius said as he walked towards the bed, "I wouldn't murder him in cold blood!"

          A look of relief passed over Snape's face.

          "I would just kick his ass into the next millennium, and then maybe have something done to him, like, a werewolf bite.  So that every second of every day he will be marred.  Because he did something that is unforgivable.  He killed a man.  Though not directly, he still did it.  He is just as much of a murderer as I am, and he should live forever in his wallowing self-pity, alone, knowing that."  Sirius said, sending chills up and down Ava's spine.  James, Remus and Sirius walked towards the door and opened it, allowing the girls in the cloak to get out, as Sirius turned back towards Snape.

          "And don't go to Dumbledore, Snape my-boy.  You'll only be hurting yourself."  He waved his wand to take the silence charm off the other Slytherin boys, and shut the door.  Snape sat there, afraid to move.

          "I'm getting a little tired of tailing him, Sirius."  James said from under the invisibility cloak.  It was the next morning and they were following Snape, to see if he would go to Dumbledore.

          "There he is!"  Sirius said laughing, pointing down the corridor, where Snape was nervously talking to Dumbledore.  As they took off the cloak, the girls walked out of the other corridor, and immediately saw what was happening.

          "Ok, follow my lead," Sirius said as he started walking towards Dumbledore and Snape.  Snape's back was to them, so as he was telling Dumbledore about James and Remus being dead and so on, Dumbledore could see the six Gryffindor's walking down the hall.

          "And then I said, 'Orange ya glad I didn't say banana?'"  He spoke as he laughed hysterically, and the others followed suit.

          "And the ghosts of Remus and James came to me in the middle of the night, and…"  Snape said, wringing his hands.

          "Mr. Snape.  Before you say another word, I'd like you to look behind you, and tell me what you see."  Snape turned around, and then back at Dumbledore.  He opened his mouth, then promptly shut it and did a double take.

          "Hullo Severus, Headmaster," James nodded as they walked past them.

          "Hold it!"  Dumbledore yelled.

          "Bloody hell!  We were close too.  Just a few more feet and home free…"  Sirius said shaking his head.

          "I've already heard Severus' version, your turn,"  he said smiling.

          As Sirius preceded to tell the whole story, Dumbledore's smile quickly faded.

          "I am very disappointed in all of you, and as of now your have 2 months of detention,"  He said toward the six, while Snape laughed.

          "And you Severus.  Two and a half months."  Snape stopped short, and his mouth dropped.

          _I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this is so late, its just that I had finals this week, and I have just had TONS to do.  I know, its no excuse, but hey, what can I say.  And I am going to try to get the next chapter ASAP.  I have a feeling I will be grounded for a while though, starting next week.  Grades.  Ugh.  Thank you all for reviewing, and to all that were confused, James was in a coma, it wasn't a dream.  He came out of his coma while Lily was sleeping.  Get it?  I hope so.  Also, I'm sorry if the chapters have to much dialogue, a reviewer pointed it out to me.  I tried to do less this chapter, but, I dunno if I succeeded._

_          I just want to say thank you again, and for all that asked, or care, I had strep throat.  Ugh.  Ok, well email me if you have any questions.  Adios!_

_Liz~  elizabethcm@charter.net_


	12. Detention

All My Life

*~* Detention *~*

          "I can't believe I have 2 months of detention!"  Lily sighed, "This probably RUINS my chances of being Head Girl, or a prefect for that matter, and then I will never get to be the first woman Minister of Magic and then…"  

          "Lily!"  Ava laughed, as she ran past her friend with the broom, "Calm down!"  

          James shook his head and chuckled.

          "So," he turned towards Sirius, "What are we up to on the D.C.?"

          "157.  But, adding in these 60 days… 194."  Sirius said using his fingers to count.

          The rest of the friends just looked around at each other, puzzled.

          "You mean 217?"  Elle asked, looking at Sirius with the Windex in her hand.

          "Yeah…" He said rolling his eyes, "That's what I said, didn't you hear me?"

          "100,000 sperm, and you were the fastest?"  James said looking at his friend, mystified at his absolute ignorance.

          "Yes," Sirius said, misunderstanding the statement, "we Blacks are a noble breed, we can trace our lineage back to the days of Winifred the Wicked."

          "Your gene pool could use some chlorine."  Remus said, getting back to polishing the Quidditch trophies.

          "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," Sirius said skipping off to dust some more statues, "no matter how WRONG it might be."

          The rest of the group just shook their heads and laughed.  As you can probably already see, the 6 friends had the duty of cleaning the castle from 7:30 to 10:30 every night for 60 days, with out magic.  Snape was off doing something else, Dumbledore seeing as though it probably wouldn't be the best thing for him to have them all work together.

          "What time is it?"  Sirius whined, "We've been here for hours!  Shouldn't we be done yet?"  The rest of the group nodded in agreement.  

          "My watch must have stopped," James said, "It says it's 8:14."

          "No," Lily said shaking her head.

          "Yeah I know I thought I just changed these batteries too…" he said examining his watch.

          "No, I mean your watch hasn't stopped, we've only been working for about 45 minutes.  It is 8:14."  James smiled as everyone else groaned.

          "What are you smiling about?"  Sirius snapped, carelessly beating the statues with his feather duster.

          "Oh, I'm just glad my watch hasn't stopped."  He smiled while scrubbing the floor tiles.

          "Glad your happy."  Sirius said glumly.

(A/N: Good Lord I am suffering from MAJOR writers block!  Ooo, I got it!)

          "Ah, March 3rd, how do I love thee, let me count the ways…" Sirius said skipping through the corridors.  The detention was done; he no longer had to clean the castle for 3 hours a night.  Plus, it was his 13th birthday.  As he entered the Gryffindor common room he was shocked to find no one in sight.  No one had even mentioned his birthday, but he figured that it was still early.

          _Wait a minute!  It's not still early!  Its 8:00 PM!  Did everyone forget?  _ _How could they forget?  I've been sending them owls about every day for three weeks saying, 12 more shopping days left, yadda yadda.  Maybe they don't like me anymore?_

_No, that can't be it._

_But what if it is it?_

_Why would you think that, Sirius?_

_Who are you?_

_Me, Sirius!  Your conscience-y thingy._

_My friends hate me, and they have forgotten my birthday, conscious Sirius!_

_Nonsense, uh, unconscious Sirius, your friends are the science project, and you are the rubber cement that holds it together._

_What's a science project?  And what is rubber cement?_

_Oh lord, your confusing yourself._

_No you're confusing me, conscious Siri…_

"Surprise!"  The common room yelled.

Sirius was scared back into reality, looking around and seeing all of his friends, well all of Gryffindor for that matter, in the common room.

"Sirius!  Happy Birthday!"  Ava screamed, running up to her boyfriend and giving him a kiss.

"I'd thought you'd all forgotten!"  Sirius laughed as James walked up to him.

"How could we have forgotten?  You have been sending us owls for a month!"

"That's what conscious Sirius said, but I didn't know…"  The rest of the group of friends had come up by then, and were looking at Sirius with a perplexed expression.

"Conscious Sirius?"  Remus asked.

"I, uh, well, lets eat some cake!"  Sirius said, smiling and running towards the cake.  Everyone else just shrugged.

_Close one there, un-conscious Sirius._

_You're telling me._

"So guys, where are my presents?"  Sirius said, clapping his hands together.

"Uh, well, we spent so much on food and decorations and stuff, well, we didn't have any money to buy any presents!"  Elle said.

Sirius jaw dropped.  He wanted to say, 'oh, that's fine,' but the words wouldn't come out.

"Were really sorry man, but I mean," Remus started.

"No, no its ok, I understand."  Sirius said, sadly.

"Well then I guess its lucky,"  James said smiling, "that we asked our parents for some money so we could all pitch in and buy you something any way."

"Are you kidding me?"  Sirius said, grinning ear to ear. 

"Why would we joke with you, Sirius?"  Ava said, as Lily and Elle wheeled out a huge present.

"What the hell is it?"  Sirius said, jumping up and down.

"Open it!" they all yelled in unison.

"Oh, uh, cool!  You seemed to have gotten me a pile of dirt!   Well, I can, uh, use this for…  Nope, can't use it for anything.  Hope you didn't pay too much." Sirius said, with anger in his voice.

"Calm down.  Ok, here is what you do, stick your wand in the pile, wait for it to turn blue."  Sirius did as he was told.

"Ok, now take your wand out and strike a pose!"  James said.  Sirius stood up strait and looked at James as if he was insane.  Then there was a pop, and the pile of dirt formed a life size model of Sirius staring, confused.

"Oh my gosh!"  Sirius said, as he tapped the base of the statue and got down on one knee, put his elbow on the other and his hand on his chin.  Then there was a pop, and the statue looked exactly how Sirius was posing.

He did a few more poses and them James started grinning like mad.  

"James, what are you thinking?"  Remus whispered.

"Watch this."  James said as he stood behind Sirius.  Sirius tapped the base again, and started flexing.  But just as the statue was going to mimic him, James pushed him over.  The statue caught him falling to the ground with a weird look on his face.

Instead of getting mad though, he got up and looked at the statue.

"This is awesome!  Thanks guys!"  Sirius said, as he flexed again, and the statue mimicked him.  He then hopped on the back of the statue and rolled around the room, shouting at random people, "Hey, look!  I'm beside myself!"  Then proceeded to crack up.

"Glad he likes it!" Lily said, as everyone else laughed as Sirius crashed into the keg of butterbeer.

"Damn it Black!"  James said as he threw down his glass.  "There goes our supply!"

"Sorry Jim, won't happen again." Sirius yelled as he glided across the floor.

"So what did McGonagall say when you told her we were having a party?"  Remus said, a few hours later, taking a drink of his saved butterbeer.

"I was supposed to ask her?"  James said, looking at his friend.  Lily, Ava, and Elle were all dancing in the middle of the common room, where as Sirius was rolling all through out the place.  Remus and James were talking by the fire.

"Well, yeah!  What if she walks in here and freaks out?"  Remus asked.

"Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face?"  Sirius yelled as he skated on by.  Remus and James saw the portrait hole open.

"Oh God."  James said as _Crash! _ Sirius his statue had just ran over Professor McGonagall.

The music stopped.  People ran upstairs as quick as they could, to avoid the wrath of McGonagall.

Lily dropped her drink, and Remus just stood there.  Ava and Elle were frantically picking up cups.

"Black!  What have you done!"  McGonagall screamed as she got up.

"Well, I, uh…"

"Its my fault Professor.  I'm the one who got everyone here and everything.  I did everything, its not Sirius."  James said as he walked towards McGonagall and stood in front of Sirius.

"Then you will be coming with me." She said as she walked out the portrait hole.

"But Profess…" Remus started.

"I suggest, Mr. Lupin," She said turning around, "that you be quiet, before I expel all of you, and not just Mr. Potter."

She then walked out the portrait hole, and James followed her with his head down.

"She can't expel James!"  Lily yelled.

"I can't believe he did that!  I mean, at least if we all got in trouble, we would get detention or something.  She can't expel him, for reals, can she?"  Sirius asked, hopping off his statue for the first time that night.

"I don't know" Ava said, shaking her head, "but I'm pretty sure she could.  I mean, he just got off detention today."

"I just hope he doesn't get into to much trouble.  It's just as much our fault as it is his."  Elle said shaking her head.

"Lets clean this up.  Ok?"  Remus said as he started to pick up cups.

"Yeah."  They all answered.

The next morning, after the friends (minus James) had cleaned up the whole of the Gryffindor Common Room and its outlying areas, they headed down to breakfast.

"Where is James?"  Lily asked as she grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"Right here."  James said as he sat between Sirius and Lily.

"Oh my gosh!"  Lily said as she hugged him.

"Jim!  What's up?  What's your punishment?" Sirius asked.

James just put his head down on the table without saying a word.

"Detention?"  Remus asked.

"No."  He mumbled.

"Expulsion?"  Elle asked, crossing her fingers so it wouldn't be true.

"I wish."  He said shortly.

"What can be worse than expulsion?"  Ava asked, puzzled.

          James looked up, and his eyes looked dead.  He looked as if…

          "They kicked me off the Quidditch team."

          "What!?"  Sirius screeched and fell off his chair.  James head fell back on the table, as Lily looked around, as if someone was going to tell her what to say.

          "It's ok, baby."  She whispered while rubbing his back.

          "Dumbledore!"  Sirius yelled as he entangled himself from the table. "This is a travesty!  I demand to know what possessed you to kick James off our quidditch team!" He ran up to the table, and stood right in front of McGonagall and Dumbledore.  "Hmmm?  What do you have to say for yourself?"

          "I say," Dumbledore said quietly, "that if you don't get back to your table, I will kick you off too."

          Sirius' mouth hung open as he stumbled back to his seat.

          Back at the Gryffindor table, the friends were trying to console James.

          "I can't believe McGonagall would stoop this low!"  Sirius said as he took a seat.

          "It wasn't her!  It was Dumbledore!  I don't know what has gotten into him!"  James said shaking his head.

          "Don't worry James, there is only two games left this season."  Remus said, thoughtfully.

          "You guys don't understand!"  James said shaking his head, "I'm never allowed to play quidditch for Gryffindor, or Hogwarts for that matter, again!"

Sirius dropped his half eaten bacon while everyone's heads followed his lifeless body to the ground. _Thud._  

          "I think he's fainted!"  Elle observed, while everyone (even James) stifled a laugh.

          Sirius' eyes flew open and he looked around.  He was in the Gryffindor tower, on the couch in front of the fire.

          "Sirius, you awake?"  Remus shouted from his chair.

          "Bloody hell, Lupin, do you have to scream?" Sirius said as he rubbed his head.  "What happened?"

          "You fainted when you found out that James is never allowed to play quidditch again."  He answered back, while turning a page of his book.

          "Well shit.  I thought I had dreamed that!"  Sirius said, falling back into the couch cushion.

          "Sorry bud, its for real though."

          "Where is the Quidditch drop out now?  Where is everyone for that matter?" Sirius asked looking around the common room.  No one in sight.  At least, no one that he cared for.

          "Elle and Ava are in their room, trying on some new clothes Elle's mum sent, and Lily took James somewhere to cheer him up."  Remus said, still reading.

          "Cheer him up my arse.  Probably off snogging in the Astronomy tower." Sirius said, then Remus looked at him above the book.

          "Yeah, I know Lupin, that would cheer me up too."  Sirius said as he got up and walked out the portrait hole, "I'm going to get some air.  I will be back after awhile."

          "Ok Sirius, don't drown yourself or anything."  Remus said, laughing.

          "Where are we going, Lily?"  James whined as the little red head dragged him through out the castle.

          "Here we are!"  She said as she opened a door.  It was a room, which was all red, and had a huge bed right in the middle of it, covered in pillows.

          "Now that's what I'm talking about!"  James smiled as he walked through the door.  But Lily wasn't moving.

          "Come on now, it was your idea, Lily."  He said as he tried to force her into the room.

          "No, no, no!  This is not the right room!"  She stomped her foot.

          "It's right to me!"  James said as he pulled her into the room, and shut the door behind her.

          "James!" she laughed, "no, you see, yesterday, this door led to a quidditch pitch, and I just thought that it might cheer you up."

          "Well, this room cheers me up too!"  He whined and grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug.  She struggled to get out of his grip and ran and jumped onto the bed, snatching a pillow.  She then started to beat him with it.

          "Oh no you did not!"  He screamed and chased after her, with a pillow of his own.

          This started the pillow war, to end all pillow wars.  Once they got bored with the pillows, James started tickling Lily.

          "Say mercy!"  He screamed as he tackled her and tickled her.

          "No!" She screamed while laughing.

          "Say it!" he said as he got on top of her and tickled her harder. (A/N: Uh, oh.)

          "Mercy!" She screamed.  The poor girl just couldn't take it anymore.

          "Ok." He said as he stopped tickling.  But he was still on top of her, his face inches from hers.  They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes for a minute, lost in thought.

          "So, James,"  Lily breathed, her breath tickling his face, driving him crazy, "are you going to kiss me?"

          "I thought you'd never ask."  He said as he leaned in, their lips touching each other, sending chills through their bodies.  It was their first kiss together, but Lily's first kiss ever.  (A/N: That rhymes.  Sort of.)

          They broke apart and James got up off Lily, and helped her to her feet.  They walked back to the common room, hand in hand, with Lily weak in the knees.

          _Wasn't that sweet?  Lol!  I was so nervous writing that kissing scene!  Good lord!  They are like my children!  Well, not in that way, a brother/sister incest sort of way, that's gross.  Ew._

_          You all have no clue what it took to write this!  Jeez Louise.  Ok, while trying to write this chapter, I learned how to play the opening to the "1000 Miles, Vanessa Carlton" song on piano, I baked brownies, watched two movies (Triple-X, and Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood if you were wondering), downloaded 57 songs that I liked in like 5th grade (1997 sort of stuff, you know…) on Kazaa, I looked up a bunch of slang term things for this story, (you know since I'm American, brushing up on my British, lol) and some other miscellaneous things.  I'm glad I'm done.  Seriously though, I have bad writers block.  _

**ATTENTION ALL READERS AND/OR CREATIVE PEOPLE!!!!!!!**

**I need ideas for what to do through third year. (Stuff for the remainder of 2nd year, and the summer after.)  If you have an idea, email me, or leave it in a review.__**

_          Ok, thank you all, I will get the next one out as soon as I get some ideas.   And aren't you all excited for, June 21st, isn't it?  For 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'???????  I know I am!  Woo hoo, ok, thank you and I love you all._

_THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS; YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR PRAISE AND OPINIONS MEAN TO ME!  THANK YOU!_

elizabethcm@charter.net 


	13. Spring Fling

All My Life

*~* Spring Fling *~*

**** Island in the Sun ****

Hip hip   
Hip hip   
Hip hip   
Hip hip   
  
When you're on a holiday   
You can't find the words to say   
All the things that come to you   
And I wanna feel it too   
  
On an island in the sun   
We'll be playing and having fun   
And it makes me feel so fine   
I can't control my brain   
  
Hip hip   
Hip hip   
  
When you're on a golden sea   
You don't need no memory   
Just a place to call your own   
As we drift into the zone   
  
On an island in the sun   
We'll be playing and having fun   
And it makes me feel so fine   
I can't control my brain   
  
We'll run away together   
We'll spend some time forever   
We'll never feel bad anymore   
  
Hip hip   
Hip hip   
Hip hip   
  
On an island in the sun   
We'll be playing and having fun   
And it makes me feel so fine   
I can't control my brain   
  
We'll run away together   
We'll spend some time forever   
We'll never feel bad anymore   
  
Hip hip 

Hip hip

  
We'll never feel bad anymore   
No no   
We'll never feel bad anymore   
No no   
No no   
No no

                                                    **** Weezer ****

"God I miss Quidditch."  James said flatly as he stared out onto the Quidditch pitch, where his old team was practicing.

          "And believe me," Sirius said coming up from behind James, startling him, "it misses you.  We suck without you James, honestly!  Our back up seeker couldn't find the bloody snitch if it was trapped in his underpants!"

          "I'm sure he's not that bad."  James said.  Though just as he uttered the words, the back-up seeker came hurtling towards the earth, James and Sirius diving out of the way.  The seeker crashed into the ground and then stood up, un-scathed.  

          "Sorry mates, thought I saw the snitch."  He explained as the snitch flew around his head.  "Best be off now."  He said as he mounted his broom and took off, the snitch still flittering about James and Sirius.

          Sirius held his hand out, "See!  I told you!  He is horrible!"  He then mounted his broom and took off, shaking his head.

          "Well, nice to see I'm missed."  James said laughing, and then headed up towards the common room, running his fingers through his hair.

          "Hey baby," James said, kissing Lily on the cheek as he entered the common room.  She was on a couch, doing her transfiguration homework.

          "Hey," She said smiling at him.  Things were great in paradise.  Yet in other parts…

          "I was not flirting with anyone Ava!"  Sirius screamed as he barged in the common room.  He had a little blonde girl running right after him screaming right back.

          "You were to!  I saw you and Amanda!  Don't you deny it Sirius Black!" she screamed, jumping in front of him so he couldn't go anywhere.  James, leaning over the couch with his arms around Lily, looked up, and then took a seat next to her.  This was gonna be quite a show.

          "Fine, Avienna," He said slowly pronouncing her full name, "what if I was?  What are you going to do about it?"

          "I'm gonna do this!"  She said, slapping across the face, and then staring at her hand as if thinking, 'whoa, look what I did.'

          "I can't believe you did that!" Sirius said, looking wide-eyed into her face.

          "Well, I, uh…"

          "You know it doesn't even matter.  We're through.  Too bad, you were cute.  But Amanda's cuter."  He finished, walking towards the boy's dorm.

          Lily and James sat there; mouths open as Ava huffed into the girl's dorm.

          "Well."  James said, "I better go see if Sirius is ok."

          "Yeah, I will go check on Ava, in a minute or two.  Let her cool off." Lily said, glancing at the dorm door, "Maybe an hour or two…"

          "Ok," James said hopping up the stairs, "see you in a few."

          "I can't believe she slapped me!"  Sirius said, clutching his cheek.

          "Yeah I know," James said, trying not to laugh.

          "I'm glad we're not going out anymore, though.  I was beginning to feel a little tied down.  I'm in my prime, I don't need a girl running around, barking at me for talking to a pretty girl.  A very pretty girl…" Sirius rambled.

          "Sirius.  Just shut up man," James said shaking his head.  

          "Ava?"  Lily asked quietly as she walked through the door.

          "What?"  Ava asked, from her bed.

          "Are you gonna be alright?"  Lily inquired.  

          "Yeah, I 'spose so.  He was just a boy.  I can do better." Ava said matter-of-factly.

          "That's the spirit.  I'm glad your ok."  Lily replied, giving her friend a hug.

          "Where's Elle?"  Ava asked, looking about the room.

          "I'm right here!"  Elle said bursting in the room, her arms full of muggle shopping bags.

          "What are you carrying?"  Lily asked, being handed a full bag.

          "You will never guess what is happening!"  Elle said jumping up and down, the contents spilling from her bag.

          "You have decided to buy a swimming suit store and your giving us all the merchandise?"  Ava asked, holding up a swimsuit she plucked from her bag.

          "No, but that would be cool too!"  Elle said, pondering the thought.

          "Then what is happening?"  Lily asked, getting a little frustrated.

          "Oh, yeah.  Dumbledore is letting us have a week off in the spring, and he is turning the grounds into Hawaii!!!  It's to get our minds off of Voldemort I suppose, but still, isn't that cool?!"  Elle asked, holding a red bikini up to her body.

          Lily and Ava looked at each other for a moment, then got up and started screaming and giggling and jumping about the room.

(A/N:  Now you are probably thinking, how can Dumbledore turn the grounds into Hawaii?  Well, it's on a need-to-know basis, and frankly, you don't really need to know.  All you need to worry about is how to picture it.  Pretend that the castle is the hotel, and the beach/ocean is all around it w/ jet-skis, speedboats, surfers, wake boarders.  Yeah, I know, in that time, there was none of this, but lets just pretend that there was.  And also, it's very muggle-ish, I'm really sorry about that; I will try to put some magic in there.  And I might include urls of the swimsuits, I know I am pathetic, but hey, you don't have to look at them.  I'm looking for a swimsuit any way, for Maui in April.  I LOVE MAUI!!  Ok, back to the story)

          "What are they screaming about over there?"  Remus asked as he walked in to the boys' dorm.

          "Don't know, don't care."  Sirius said, hunching over the broom he was polishing.

          Remus gestured towards Sirius looking at James and then James answered knowingly, "They broke up."

          "Oh."  Remus nodded.

          "So where were you when…" James started when all of a sudden; a very excited red head interrupted him.

          "Oh my goodness guys, you'll never guess what's happening next week!?" she said, bursting in the room.

          "Do you not know how to knock?"  Sirius said rudely.

          "Excuse me Sirius, would you like to say that again?"  Lily said, hands on her hips, her eyes boring into him.

          "No."

          "Thought so," she said, shifting her gaze to James and Remus.

          "Any ways…" James said, gesturing for Lily to finish.

          "Oh, yeah.  Well Dumbledore is giving us a week off, for spring break.  And he is turning the grounds into Hawaii!   So you boys better brush up on your beach volleyball, because we're gonna kick your butts."  She said, and then turned to leave.

          "Dream on, baby," James said, "we will kill you in bolleyball."

          "Ok honey, whatever."  She finished, walking out the door.

          "Um, James," Sirius said from his bed.

          "Yeah?"

          "What's bolleyball?"

          "I was hoping one of you knew."  He said flatly, Remus and Sirius shrugging and then shook their heads.

          "Damn."

          "Jet-Skis, anyone?"  Lily said, playing with her sunglasses.

          "There are only two left!"  Ava said, twirling her hair.

          "Ok, Ava you come with Lily and me, and Sirius, you go with Remus and Elle."  James said, pushing the Jet Ski out into the water, and then hopping on the back, followed by Lily and Ava.

          "Hold on, Ava, he's gonna try to throw us off, so don't let go, no matter what."  Lily said, and felt the grip tighten around her life jacket.

          "Ok, we're a go, James," Ava said as she felt comfortable.

          James took off and rode around for a while, going really fast, and then decided, much to everyone's surprise I'm sure, that he was going to throw them off.

          "Don't do it James!"  Lily said, as he went into a perfect 360.

          But, instead of flying off, Lily and Ava just kind of hung off the edge, not letting go.  Their combined weight tilted the Jet Ski, making it so it was sticking straight up in the air, and was about to fall on top of them.

          "Let go Lily!"  James yelled.

          "You let go!"  She screamed back, and as a last ditch effort, James let go, and the three of them slid off the back into the warm water.

          "We are not doing that again."  James said, through clenched teeth, climbing back onto the Jet Ski.

          "Better tell that to your self, sweet-heart."  Lily said sarcastically.

          Meanwhile on the other Jet Ski, things weren't nearly as exciting.

          "Can you go a little faster, Remus?"  Sirius whined from the back.

          "No."

          "Please!?"

          "No."

          "Pretty please?"  Sirius asked once more.

          "Oh!  Look Sirius, there's Amanda, and she's looking at you!"  Elle said, pointing towards the beach.

          "Where?"  He asked, looking around.

          "Oh, better be fixing that hair, amazing what salt can do to normal hair.   You look like you have been hit by a truck."  She said, and as Sirius frantically tried to fix his hair, she yelled, "Hit it Remus!"

          Remus hit the throttle as hard as he could and Sirius went flying into the ocean.  Remus turned back around and found him floating around yelling obscenities.

          "Jesus Christ, Remus, you bastard!  Could have killed me, you know."  Sirius said, his middle finger flying in the air.

          "For that," Remus said shaking his head, "you can swim home."  He then hit the throttle and took off.

          "Sure.  Now he goes fast." Sirius spat, as he started to swim his way back to civilization.

          The five on the Jet-skis decided that when Sirius finally got back to shore, that they would all go boating.

          "Come on buddy, come on, you can do it!"  James said patting his thighs towards Sirius, who was struggling to swim the last 10 yards left to go.

          "I'm not a dog, you know," Sirius yelled from the water.

          "Well, sometimes I'd have to say that you do resemble one," James said, pondering the thought.

          "I second that."  Remus said, giving out his hand to help Sirius stand up.  Sirius graciously took it,

          "Ok, I saved us a boat." Elle said walking up swinging a key-chain around her pointer finger.

          "What are we waiting for then?"  James said clapping his hands together and running towards the speedboat.

          "Are the inner tubes tied on the back?"  Lily asked as she hopped in the driver seat, adjusting her sunglasses that were perched atop her messy bun.

          "The what?"  James asked, leaning over the edge of the boat.

          "Never mind."  Lily said, as she saw the inner tubes in question, floating along, firmly attached to the back of the boat.

          "Ok, James, Remus, see those circle shaped things floating?"  She asked, pointing out into the water.

          "Yes."  Remus said, and James nodded.

          "Well those are inner tubes, and I need you guys to grab them and put them on the boat so we can get out of here."  Back at home; Lily's dad had a boat and Jet-skis.  During the summer, Lily practically lived in the water.

          "OK Ma'am." Remus said saluting her and then leaning over the boat and grabbing the tubes.  James followed suit.  Sirius was leaning over the side of the boat, coaxing a fish to come towards him.

          "Here fishy, fishy."  He said softly, swirling his finger in the water.  Ava sat opposite him shaking her head.

          Once James and Remus had gotten the tubes ready, and Sirius was done playing with his new pet 'Hermie,' they were ready.

          "Lily, are you sure we should be going this fast?"  Elle yelled over the sound of the water.

          "Yeah, why not?"  Lily said.  She slowed down to a stop, and then stood up, facing the boys, who were in the back of the boat, goofing around.

          "Ok, who wants to go on the tubes first?"  Lily asked, as she looked around the boat.

          "Will you be driving?"  Ava asked from the front, twiddling her thumbs.

          "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Wait, are you all scared?"  She asked laughing.

          "Well," Elle started.

          "We'll go Lily," Sirius said, standing up quickly.  His sudden movement upset the boat and he let out a tiny scream as the vessel lurched.

          "Whose 'we'" James asked.

          "Me and you, Jim."  Sirius answered back.

          "Oh, well, I don't know, I mean, I just ate, and isn't there a rule agai…"

          "James, don't be such a baby!"  Lily said, throwing the inner tubes out of the boat.  "Sit in the tubes and hold on."

          "Oh, um, ok."  James said, unsure about this.  He trusted Lily, but he wasn't sure about her boat driving skills.

          "It's not like she can tip us over or anything, James.  She's not that good."  Sirius said as he jumped in the water and swam to his inner tube, followed by his best friend.

          "Yeah your right."  James answered as he got in his tube.

          "Nope boys."  Lily said, hanging over the back of the boat, "you're very, very wrong.  Have fun!"  Ava and Elle laughed and Remus shrugged.

          Lily started off good, and the boys got used to her style.  

          Sirius and James gave each other the 'thumbs-up' sign and they each smoothed their hair.  As they were doing this, the boat turned sharply and the tubes collided into each other, mid-air, and sent the two boys flying in opposite directions.

          And Lily had missed the whole thing.

          "Oh my God Lily!  That was brilliant!"  Remus said patting her on the back.

          "What??"  She said, standing up.  Her glasses had fallen off, and she had been at the bottom of the boat, trying to find them.

          "What do you mean, what?  You just threw Sirius and James off their inner tubes!  It was amazing!"  Remus said, squinting out into the water to try and find James and Sirius.

          "Are you kidding me!?  I didn't even see it!"  She yelled throwing her glasses down, "These damned glasses made me miss it!"

          Remus started cracking up and Lily swung the boat around, to go find the two overboard.

          "Ok, Remus, we are going to pretend that I did it on purpose, and I am going to make fun of them and rub it in their faces.  They will not know that it was an accident.  Do you understand?"  She said inches from his face, holding onto his shirt collar.

          "Yes."  He said, backing away from her.  "You do know, Lily, that you are a bit scary."

          "Yes."  She said through gritted teeth, and then hit the throttle, throwing Remus towards the back.

          Once she spotted James and Sirius, she sped over there, and walked to the back of the boat, to help them in.

          "Jeez, guys, I can't believe that happened!"  She laughed, as Sirius flopped in the boat.

          "Be quiet, Lily."  James said, as he tried to climb in.

          "Oh James, don't be such a poor sport."  Lily said, handing him a towel.

          "Let's just go back."  He said, wrapping the towel around him and sitting down.

          "Fine," Lily said while sitting in the drivers seat, "it's almost time for the dance, anyways."

          The rest of the way back to the castle was spent in silence, except for the muggle music blaring out of the boat, (the song from the beginning of the story.)  Once they got back to the castle, the boys went to their room and the girls to theirs, to get ready for the dance.

          "Lily, when is the dance?"  Elle asked from the bathroom where she was fixing her make-up.

          "Um, I think 7:00, but I'm not entirely sure."  She answered back while zipping up the back of her black and white dress.  Her long, dark red hair was in loose curls that cascaded down her back.  She pulled the top half back and secured it with a pin that had a white lily on it.

          "Yes, it's at 7."  Ava said putting on her left shoe.  "How do I look?"  She asked, spinning around.  She had a little white dress on and her long blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail secured at her neck.

          "Absolutely divine, darling, absolutely divine."  Lily drawled, turning Ava around.

          "Same to you, Lily.  James might have a heart attack."  Ava said, spinning Lily around.

          "Yeah, if he's not still mad at me for the whole boating thing."  Lily laughed, putting some lip-gloss on.

          "If he is, he's dumb."  Elle said, unveiling herself for the first time.  Over the spring break vacation, Elle had become so tan that she looked like she was a native of Maui.

          "Oh my gosh, Elle!  You look so pretty!"  Lily said, her jaw dropping.  Elle was wearing a pink strapless sundress, and her very long hair was crimped. (A/N: Like when you braid it when its wet, that kind of crimped.)

          "Thanks Lil, you guys look great too."  She said turning around and running into the bureau.  As she did this, a camera clattered against the wood.

" Oomph.  Oh!  We should take another picture for our wall!"  She replied, grabbing the camera from the bureau top, and motioning for the other two girls to come closer.

          "On three.  One, two, THREE!"  She said, smiling, and Lily and Ava smiled along with her.  

          "That'll be cute," Ava said, grabbing the camera and putting it back, "oh my gosh, it's time to go!"  She finished looking at her watch, the hands telling her it was 5 till 7.

          "Ok, lets go find the boys."  Lily said as she grabbed her purse and ran after her two friends.

          The boys, who were waiting not so patiently, were standing at the bottom of the stairs when the girls started walking down.

          "Elle," Remus said, taking her hand, "you look especially lovely tonight."

          "Thank-you Remus, you look very, erm, lovely too." She said back, kissing him lightly.  Remus was wearing khaki cargo shorts, (A/N: Abercrombie, of course.  I love that store.) and a red polo shirt.

          "Get a room," Sirius said, crossing his arms.  He was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt and khaki shorts.

"I think it's sweet," Ava said as she stepped off the stairs.

          "You would."  Sirius mumbled, and Ava hit him in the arm.

          "Just shut-up Sirius."  She shook her head.  They both still hadn't gotten over the whole, break up, thing.

          "Where's Lily?" James asked Ava.

          "Right here!"  Lily said, running down the stairs.  "Sorry!  I had to grab my purse!"  She stopped when she saw James, leaning against the stair railing, looking up at her.  He was wearing a white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, and dark khaki shorts.

          That boy does clean up well, doesn't he?  She thought to herself.

          "Oh, Lily, you look beautiful."  James whispered into her ear as he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

          "Thank-you James," She said, and then stood back to take a look at him.

          "Damn," she said towards Ava and Elle, "my boyfriend is hot."

          "Yeah," Sirius said, jumping into the conversation, flexing, "he learned all he knows from me."

          "Whatever Sirius," James said, as he grabbed Lily's hand, "we need to go, we're gonna be late."  The four followed Lily and James out the portrait hole, and down to the Great Hall.

          As they entered the hall, they were in awe of the luau that lay before them.  There was a bar that served Pina Coladas, and Tiki torches lining the pathways to the tables.  There were tropical plants everywhere, and a huge dance floor in the middle, and a song was playing.  (A/N: If you wanted to know, it's the Over the Rainbow/Wonderful World song, from the end of the movie Finding Forrester.  When I went to a luau in Maui, they played this song.) 

          "Let's go find our table, and then we can go dance," Remus said, as he led the group to the table that had all their names on it.  The girls sat their things down and then led their boyfriends to the dance floor.  Well, Ava and Sirius went and found some other people, but hey, what can you do about it.   

          After about the 8th fast song, Remus and Elle, and Ava and Sirius went to sit down.  James begged to go too, but Lily promised just one more song.

          "Come on Lily, we've been dancing for forever!"  James whined as he started to walk away.

          "James!  Stop, we are just gonna dance just one more song, and then we can go sit down."  Lily said grabbing his hand, as slow music started.

          "Now this is what I'm talking about, now we can just move slow, and rest."  James said as he put his hands around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck.

          "Yes, we'll now, forever, this is our song."  She said, and then leaned against his chest.

I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you   
And I will never find another lover more precious than you, more   
precious than you   
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,   
Close to me you're like my father,   
Close to me you're like my sister,   
Close to me you're like my brother   
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

          James sang the song into Lily's ear, and she looked up at him.

          "How do you know this song?" She asked

          "Sirius' sister plays it all the time.  It's a good song.  It reminds me of you."  He smiled and then kissed her on the cheek.

          "Oh."  She smiled back.  

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you   
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
And I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

          "I'm really glad you're my girlfriend Lily."  James whispered.

          "I'm really glad that I am too." She answered back.

I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby   
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,   
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,   
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,   
I really love you

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,   
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
And I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do, love me

          "So what are your plans for this summer?"  Lily asked him, as he pondered thought for a minute, still holding her in his arms.

          "Probably just sit at Sirius' and rot."  He answered.

          "Don't worry, I'll come over a lot." She said, smiling as his eyes widened.

          "Oh, this is my favorite part."  He said as he began to sing to her again.

You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.   
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,   
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down   
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face glows,

You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way   
too,   
Yes I pray that you do love me too

          Lily looked at him and then he leaned in for a kiss,

All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,   
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
Yes, I pray that you do love me too   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

          They broke apart and headed back to their table, smiling at each other the whole way.

**Finally, I'm done with that chapter!  Jeez, thought I was gonna be typing about the stupid spring break for the rest of eternity.  Ok, well I hope you like the chapter, because I hate it.  I think it's the worst chapter I have ever written.  It's not funny, and it's just, ugh.  Sorry if you hate it to, I hope the next one will be better.  Lets pray.  Ok well I have decided to give you ideas about what all the stuff looked like, so here you go…**

**Ava's Swimsuit: **http://www.delias.com/main/html/goto_frameset.epl?g=category.swimwear****

**Her Dress: **

http://store.alloy.com/catalog/browse/productview.asp?PRODUCT_ID=16415&PARENT=1001&PARENT=10001

**Her Sunglasses (God I'm a freak):**

http://www.ae.com/AE_ProductPage.process?RestartFlow=t&Merchant_Id=1&Gender=Womens&Section_Id=582&Product_Id=3558348&CatalogFlag=FloorSet&Section_Title=Jewelry&ColorString=0506_2477_117

**Elle's Swimsuit:**

http://www.ae.com/AE_ProductPage.process?RestartFlow=t&Merchant_Id=1&Gender=Womens&Section_Id=650&Product_Id=3225155&CatalogFlag=FloorSet&Section_Title=Swim&ColorString=0467_1226_780

**Her Dress:**

http://store.alloy.com/catalog/browse/productview.asp?PRODUCT_ID=16714&PARENT=1001&PARENT=10001

**Her Sunglasses:**

http://www.polo.com/cgi-bin/polo/polo/catalog/product_detail.jsp?cat_oid=-14086&ref_oid=30745

**Lily's Swimsuit:**

http://www.embassysports.com/swimpics/ehrinn01.jpg

(I love this one)

**Lily's Dress:**

http://www.spiegel.com/shop/style.asp?style_id=77052&index=14&nav_cat_id=65&gp_cat_id=284&category_id=1184

**Lily's Sunglasses:**

http://www.fossil.com/Product/Product.asp?Tier1=Womens&Tier2=WS&Dept%5FID=WS&Cat%5FID=WS18&Prod%5FID=MS3154040&Color=

**Ok, and when I was talking about the boat, I was modeling it after our boat, so here is what our boat look like, (except this one is a little bit newer)**

http://www.boats.com/listing/boat_details.jsp?entityid=262780&searchtype=buy&searchid=1&back=%2Flisting%2Fcache%2Flisting_search_results.jsp%3Fsearchtype%3Dbuy%26toYear%3D2004%26fromYear%3D1998%26ac%3D509%26bcint%3D1%26wuom%3D126%26ps%3D20%26currencyid%3D100%26duom%3D126%26so%3D4%26sm%3D3%26is%3Dtrue%26spid%3D146%26fromPrice%3D25000%26searchPage%3D%2Flisting%2Fcache%2Fquick_search.jsp%26ic%3Dtrue%26luom%3D126

**And the jetskis are like the ones my uncle has, except his are a different color than these ones:**

http://www.seadoo.com/seadoo/web/jsp/main.jsp?Params=Y.US.310.33

**Ok, there you go, I know I'm a loser for giving you all these pictures, but hey, you don't have look at them.  Ok, well have a good February, and I will try to update as soon as I get over this writers block.**

**Elizabethcm@charter.net**


	14. Cruel Summer

All My Life

*~* Cruel Summer *~*

****Cruel Summer****

Hot summer streets   
And the pavements are burning   
I sit around   
Trying to smile but   
The air is so heavy and dry   
Strange voices are saying   
(What did they say)   
Things I can't understand   
It's too close for comfort   
This heat has got   
Right out of hand   
  
It's a cruel, (cruel,) cruel summer   
Leaving me here on my own   
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel,) cruel summer   
Now you're gone   
  
  
  
The city is crowded   
My friends are away   
And I'm on my own   
It's too hot to handle   
So I got to get up and go   
  
It's a cruel, (cruel), cruel summer   
Leaving me here on my own   
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel,) cruel summer   
Now you're gone   
  
Gonna feel only it was   
  
It's a cruel, (cruel), cruel summer   
(Leaving me) leaving me here on my own   
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel,) cruel summer   
Now you're gone   
  
  
  
It's a cruel, cruel summer   
Leaving me here on my own   
It's a cruel, cruel summer   
Now you're gone   
  
Gonna feel only it was   
  
It's a cruel, (cruel), cruel summer   
(Leaving me) leaving me here on my own   
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel,) cruel summer   
Now you're gone   
  
Gonna feel only it was   
  
It's a cruel, (cruel), cruel summer   
(Leaving me) leaving me here on my own   
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel,) cruel summer   
Now...

                                      ****Ace of Base****

"Another year, Lil."  Sirius said, leaning against the chosen compartment of the second year Gryffindors.

          "I know!  I can't believe it!  So much has happened, in what seems as no time at all." She stated, snapping her fingers together.  She put her things away and then went to sit down.  She ended up sitting next to James, and he put his arm around her.  They sat like this for the rest of the ride, while Ava and Elle flipped through Witches Weekly, and Sirius and Remus played exploding snap.  Since the dance, Lily and James had been inseparable.  On her birthday, he had gone all out, organizing a party in Gryffindor (with McGonagall's approval) and surprising her with an extra birthday gift.  He had ordered a special music box for her, that when she opened it, instead of a ballerina or whatever, it was a figurine of her and James, dancing together.  The song that played was the tune to All My Life.  On the top, it was hand painted with lilies everywhere, and in elegant cursive writing it said, Tiger Lily.  When she opened it, she started crying and hyperventilating, and he had to take her outside the common room to calm her down.  Sirius has quite a few theories on how he went about that.  

          "It makes me sick."  Sirius whispered to Remus, nodding towards Lily and James, who were sitting together, totally enveloped with each other. 

          "Yeah," Remus laughed as he stared at the two, and then towards Elle.  He smiled as he saw her giggling with Ava about something in the magazine.  It saddened him though, because he knew they weren't made for each other, like Lily and James are.  He knew they had to break off whatever romantic inclinations they felt, because it just wasn't working out.  He knew that Elle felt this way too.

          "Anything off the trolley, dears?"  A woman asked, popping her head in the compartment.

          "Ooo!"  Sirius sounded, as he popped up and ran to the sweet trolley, loading up a knapsack with pounds of Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties.  He'd given up on Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, after the 8th dirt tasting one.

          "Want anything Jim?"  Sirius said, unwrapping a frog and capturing it with his hands.

          James didn't answer.

          "Jim?"  He asked again, looking at the other people in the compartment, who just shrugged.

          "Hello?  Earth to Jamie?"  He said, finally resorting to murder.  Well, the murder of a perfectly good chocolate frog.

          "Oy!  Jim!"  He yelled as he pelted James with the confectionary toad.

          "What the???"  James yelled, snapping out of his 'Lily Trance' as Sirius had named it.

          "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted some candy?!"  Sirius said backing away.

          "Black, your ass is mine."  James growled as he lunged towards him, causing quite a commotion in the compartment.  Ava and Elle leapt up onto their seat, as Sirius and James rolled around on the floor, trying to choke each other.

          "Guys!"  Remus yelled, trying to separate the two.

          "James!"  Lily shrieked, pulling her boyfriend off of Sirius, who was laughing hysterically.

          "That, look…  Priceless!"  He wheezed pointing at James, who began to laugh as well.

          "Watch your back, Black."  James laughed.

          "That, rhymed!"  Sirius started over again, as he went into hysterics.

          After a minute or two of their sidesplitting laughter, the girls began to get worried.

          "Are they breathing?" Elle asked, crouching down to their level.  Their faces were turning red, and they were shaking, but no noise was coming out.  All of a sudden they stopped, took a deep breath, got up and went back to their respective seats.

          "What?"  Remus said, throwing up is arms in confusion.

          "It just wasn't funny anymore," Sirius said, and James agreed.

          "So, we almost there yet?" James asked a minute later, twiddling his thumbs.

          Almost as if an answer, the train slowed to a stop and they realized they were at Kings Cross Station.

          "Your magic!"  Lily said.

          "I know, I am a wizard, and you are a witch, and we go to Hogwarts…" James said, not understanding the muggle phrase.

          "Oh, yeah."  Lily said, not really feeling like arguing.

          "Ok baby, I will see you later, ok?"  James said, giving Lily a quick kiss.

          "K, I will come over later tonight or tomorrow."  She said, returning the kiss, and running towards her parents, not before saying the rest of her goodbyes, though.

          "So how's life at thirteen, sweetheart?"  Lily's mum asked from the front seat of their car.

          "It's great mum!"  Lily said.  She had grown up alot since last time her mother had seen her.

          "Well, Petunia is at home with Vernon, waiting for you," Lily's dad said, turning the corner to their house.

          "I'm sure she's waiting for me," Lily mumbled, and then thought for a minute.  "Wait a minute!  She is still dating that bloody idiot Dursley?"

          "Lily!"  Her mother said, turning around.

          "Sorry mum."

          "And to answer your question," her father said, pulling into the driveway, "yes she is still going out with that bloody idiot Dursley."

          "Andrew!"  Her mother shrieked.

          "Sorry."  He said sheepishly, as Lily giggled.

          Once Lily had gotten settled in her room, she headed downstairs for dinner, and then headed over to James and Sirius' house.

          Lily knocked on the door to the Black's mansion.  As Sirius opened it, his face fell, and then he shut the door.  Lily knocked again.  He opened the door expectantly, and then his face fell yet again when he realized it was still Lily.

          "Sirius!"  She screamed sticking her foot in the door as he tried to close it once again.

          "Oh hey Lily."  He said, rolling his eyes and letting her in.

          James ran down the stairs and picked Lily up in a bone-crushing hug.

          "Oh God, give it a rest you two, you saw each other like, 2 hours ago."  Sirius said with an annoyed tone.

          "What's with him?"  Lily asked as Sirius walked into the kitchen.

          "Oh," James answered, "he was expecting some muggle mail.  I guess he was a little disappointed that you were on his door step."

          "Well, he does know that the post goes to the mailbox."  Lily said, grabbing a cookie from James.

          "The what?"  Sirius asked, when he entered back into the parlor.

          "The mail box, come on, I'll show you."  She said walking out the door, and down the front steps.

          "Isn't she amazing?"  James asked, following after her.

          "Yes James," Sirius said sarcastically, getting in front of James, "best thing since sliced bread."

          "Huh?"

          "Muggle thing."  Sirius explained.

          "Oh," James said nodding.

          After a few moments of walking, they came to the mailboxes.  Lily reached in grabbed Sirius' package, as he tore it from her hands.

          "Yes!"  Sirius said, tearing open the paper.

          "What is it?"  Lily asked, and James shrugged.

          Sirius sighed as he pulled out a…

          "A video camera?"  Lily asked, grabbing it from him.  "What's so special about this?"

          "Oh, well Elle had one at a quidditch match, and she showed me the video afterwards.  So I researched them, and I bought one.  I'm gonna make a video for Elle's birthday.  She is obsessed with muggle things."  Sirius said, examining the camera as he walked back to the house.

          "Oh."  Lily nodded and then grabbed James for a quick kiss.  Well it was a quick kiss, and then in turned out into a make out session in the middle of the street.  Sirius didn't notice and just kept walking.  Once he got to the front door he held it open, for no one.  He glanced down the street and saw Lily and James.

          "Oh come on!"  He screamed at them.  "Give me a break!"

          They broke apart and then ran towards Sirius' house and walked in.

          "OK Elle, here it is, the fifteenth of August, two months before your birthday!"  Sirius said into the camera, which was on a tripod in the middle of his front yard.

          "Where did Lily and James go?"  Sirius asked himself, the camera still watching him.

          "Right here Sirius."  Lily said, coming out of the house with lemonade.

          "Ok Lily, do some tricks for the camera!"  Sirius said, dragging himself out of the spotlight, as Lily did some flips and cartwheels.

          "Hi Elle!"  James said standing in the view of the camera, and Lily stood up, noticing James was stealing her glory.

          "Hey!" She yelled, as she ran and tackled him to the ground.  Then Sirius went and stood in front of the camera once again.

          "So, have you heard this joke Elle?"  Sirius said, as he went into a detailed knock-knock joke.

          About twenty minutes later, after three tackles, four more knock-knock jokes, two rousing renditions of the birthday song, and finger puppet play, a voice was heard from inside.

          "James!  Sirius!  Come here for a minute!"  Lana Black yelled from the front door.

          "Coming mum!"  Sirius yelled back, and then turned towards Lily, "you stay here and entertain Elle."  He said as he gestured towards the camera.  "We'll be right back."

          "Ok!"  She said back as they trotted inside.

          About 15 minutes later the two boys came back out to find a very disturbing site.

          "No, James, wait!"  Sirius whispered as they walked towards Lily, who was on the ground, 15 feet away, on top of some guy.  They were making out, and he had his hands up her shirt.  He rolled over on top of her and then after about five more minutes of groping and kissing, he whispered something to her and then got up and walked away.  James felt his heart break into pieces.  She lay on the ground, staring up at the sky.  James threw down the Popsicles he was instructed to bring out there by Lana, and marched over to where Lily was laying.

          "Lily!"  He yelled.  She shot straight up and was startled, as if being awoke.

          "Yeah, baby?"  She said, standing up, and brushing herself off.  She walked towards him and put her arms around him.  He grabbed her hands and threw them at her sides.

          "What the hell are you doing?"  He screamed, and she took a step back.

          "What are you talking about?" she asked calmly playing with her hair.

          "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  He screamed, his voice cracking.

          "No I don't!"  She screamed back.  Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing.

          "What were you doing with that guy?" James yelled, tears welling up.

          "What guy?"  She asked.

          "Don't play dumb, Lily.  I saw you!"

          "I don't know what you say you saw, there was no guy."  She said calmly, shaking her head.

          He stepped forward and grabbed her hands, and she smiled.

          "Lily," He said sweetly.

          "Yeah baby?"  She asked back, stepping closer.

          "Get off my property."  He said through gritted teeth.

          "What?"  She screamed.

          "Get out!"  He yelled back, walking away, "Go home!"

          "James, what are you…"

          "Lily, I am breaking up with you.  I never want to see your slutty face again."  He said, walking up the front steps.

          "Sirius, why is he…"

          "Just go Lil," Sirius said, following James.

          "Sirius!"

          "Lily!  You're not wanted here.  We saw you going at it with that guy, and you have the audacity to sit here and lie to us about it.  What, do you think we're that stupid?"  He yelled, as tears rolled down her face.

          He slammed the front door and she just stood there, shocked.  She started running home.  She went straight up to her room and landed on her bed.

          "I don't believe it!"  She cried.  "I can't believe it!"

          After James had locked himself in his room, Sirius was alone, to ponder the days events.  Then he remembered the camera was still sitting outside, so he jogged downstairs to retrieve it.  

          "Dead battery.  Damn."  He said, as he went inside to change the battery.  He then recorded a quick message goodbye, and stuck the video in his Hogwarts trunk, making a mental note to give it to Elle at a later date.

****~**Never Again**~****

Would have given up my life for you   
Guess it's true what they say about love, it's blind   
Girl, you lied straight to my face lookin' in my eyes   
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life   
And all you had to do was apologize

You didn't say you're sorry   
I don't understand   
You don't care that you hurt me   
And now I'm half a man   
That I used to be when it was you and me   
You didn't love me enough   
My heart may never mend   
And you'll never get to love me again   
No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Sadness has me at the end of the line   
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine   
And loneliness only wants you back here with me   
Common sense knows you're not good enough for me   
And all you had to do was apologize and mean it

But you didn't say you're sorry   
I don't understand   
You don't care that you hurt me   
And now I'm half a man   
That I used to be when it was you and me   
You didn't love me enough   
My heart may never mend   
And you'll never get to love me

  
It's like hell, I can't go back in time   
Maybe then I could see how   
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try   
But it's too late, it's over now   
Hey...ooh...ooh...ooh

You didn't say you're sorry   
I don't understand   
You don't care that you hurt me   
And now I'm half a man   
That I used to be when it was you and me   
You didn't love me enough   
My heart may never mend   
And you'll never get to love me again, yeah   
  
  
Again, yeah...eah...   
Again, again, again, yeah, yeah...   
Never get to love me

                          ****Justin Timberlake****

(A/N:  This song is so perfect for this chapter, don't you think???)

The next few weeks passed rather uneventfully for Sirius, seeing as though James wouldn't come out of his room, and Lily didn't come over anymore.  Before he knew it, it was time for school, and he had never been so excited.

"Hey Ava!  Elle!"  Sirius said, running to his friends and hugging them tightly.

"Hey Remus!"  He said, moving onto another friend.

James and Lily were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the two lovebirds?  A compartment somewhere, snogging?"  Remus laughed.

"Lily isn't here yet, and James went to get a compartment.  And you might not want to say that."  Sirius said to Remus and the girls.

"Why?"  They asked in unison.

"They broke up."

"What!?"  They asked simultaneously.

"Hey guys!"  Lily said, coming up from behind everyone.  Everyone gave her a hug, except Sirius, who backed away.  Remus was the only one that noticed though, as everyone walked to the compartment.

          Lily and James didn't talk much, just answered questions when they were asked them.  This was pretty much a pattern for the first month or so of school.  Then the unthinkable happened.

          _Hey readers, don't freak out, I won't leave you with that for very long.  And it's not a big deal or anything.  Don't worry.  I will talk to you later.  Oh yeah, if you didn't already know, my story got screwed up, so if you had it book marked, I don't think you can access it any more.  I hope everyone will be able to find it.  I have 0 reviews now, and it makes me sad.  So if you want to leave a lot of reviews, be my guest.  I love you all._

_elizabethcm@charter.net_


	15. Single and Movin On

All My Life

*~* Single and Moving On *~*

*** Single for the Rest of My Life ***

Sitting here   
Daydreamin' about you   
Oh, everything we had   
Wish I could get it back   
  
  
'Cause if it ain't you, then I don't want it   
And if it ain't you, then it ain't for me   
I can see your face whenever I be sleepin'   
But it hurts when I realize I'm dreamin'   
  
  
So if I can't have you   
I'll just be single for the rest of my life (My life)   
'Cause you can't be (Oh) replaced by nobody else   
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself (If I   
can't have you)   
  
  
If I can't have you (I'll be)   
I'll just be single for the rest of my life (Oh)   
I've decided that nobody could compare to you (Nobody)   
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do   
(Oh)   
  
  
There've been a few   
Who've tied to take your place   
I've been on many dates   
Still it just ain't he same   
  
  
If it a medicine for you, then I don't read it   
If it's not a ???, then I don't need it   
I've been longin' just to find somebody like you   
But nobody can just do it quite like you, if I   
  
  
So if I can't have you   
I'll just be single for the rest of my life   
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else   
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself (I'll go   
crazy)   
  
  
If I can't have you   
I'll just be single for the rest of my life   
I've decided that nobody could compare to you   
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do   
  
  
I took your pictures off the wall   
That didn't seem to help at all   
So I'mma put it out there, I'mma let you know   
If you need to rest your head you can come back home   
  
  
I thought that I could live without your love, you   
know I tried   
But I feel incomplete when I don't have you in my life   
So I'mma put it out there, I'mma let you know (Let you   
know)   
If you need to rest your head you can come back home   
(Come back home)   
  
  
So if I can't have you   
I'll just be single for the rest of my life   
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else   
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself   
  
  
If I can't have you   
I'll just be single for the rest of my life   
I've decided that nobody could compare to you   
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do   
  
  
So if I can't have you   
I'll just be single for the rest of my life   
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else (Nobody)   
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself (Oh, oh)   
  
  
If I can't have you (If I can't have you)   
I'll just be single for the rest of my life (I'll just   
be single)   
I've decided that nobody could compare to you   
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do   
  
  
Nobody can make me feel like you do   
Oh, no, nobody   
Can make me feel the way you do

Lily was still very much infatuated with James.  Every time she saw him talking to another girl, she would break down.  Though no one knew why he dumped her, she did, but she didn't understand it.  She would cry herself to sleep every night.  This worried her best friends, but they slowly got used to it, seeing as though it had been going on for weeks.  She wouldn't eat a whole lot, because she thought maybe she was getting too fat for him, but she wasn't at all.  If she made herself perfect, maybe he would come back to her.  But she had to face the facts eventually, and realize that what they had was over.  That's what everyone was telling her anyways, but deep inside she knew it wasn't true.  It couldn't be.

"Lily, you need to move on."  Elle said, hugging her friend.

"I can't.  There is no one else that I want.  He is the only one for me."  Lily said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  She felt helpless, trapped inside with her feelings.  At night she would dread going to sleep, because it brought back memories, and she would awaken, crying into her pillow.

"James, buddy, you need to move on.  She cheated on you.  Don't think about her anymore."  Sirius said, playing with his video camera.

       "I know.  It's just, hard.  I can't stop thinking about her.  I'm worried about her.  I don't think she's doing well.  I know I'm not."  James said, staring up at the ceiling.

       "Sorry, man."  Sirius said shaking his head.

       James spent most of his time thinking of Lily.  He still couldn't believe this had happened.  How could she?  Every time he saw her, his heart broke all over again.  He had seen her, with that other guy, and she lied about it.  How could she lie to him, looking at him straight in the eye?  He couldn't bear to think about it.  But why did he have this feeling that they would be back together?  Did he make a mistake?  He was sure he had done what everyone else would have done.  Didn't he?  He had to move on.

       "Where you going Jim?"  Sirius asked, as James started to walk out the door.

       "I'm movin' on."  James said simply, and shut the door.

       "Lil, turn on my radio."  Elle said, pointing to her muggle radio that she bought at an electronic shop in London.

I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons   
Finally content with a past I regret   
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness   
For once I'm at peace with myself   
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long   
I'm movin' on

       "Ooo, good song."  Elle said, reading a magazine.  As she flipped the pages, she wondered if Lily would ever be OK again.  She hoped so.

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces   
Each one is different but they're always the same   
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it   
They'll never allow me to change   
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong   
I'm movin' on

         "Hey, Jessie?"  James asked a pretty Ravenclaw girl from behind.

       "Yeah James?"  She asked, smiling.

       "You seem pretty nice and everything, and I was just wondering, would you want to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade?  Maybe, be my girlfriend eventually?"  He asked, holding his breath.

       "I would love to!"  Jessie said sweetly, and gave him a hug.  "I'll talk to you later, and we can figure everything out."

       "Ok, see you later."  James said, breathing a sigh of relief and walking away.

       Ava and Remus just stood there, shocked.  They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

       "James has a girlfriend now?"  Remus stated, more as a question, than the truth.

       "What about Lily?"  Ava asked.

       "Oh my God, Ava, what is she gonna do when she finds out?"  Remus asked, getting worried.  Lily was a little unstable, and he knew that.

       "I need to tell her before she finds out from someone else, or she sees them together!"  Ava answered, as Remus nodded, and they both ran to the common room.

I'm movin' on   
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me   
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone   
There comes a time in everyone's life   
When all you can see are the years passing by   
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

       "Lily?"  Ava asked as she walked in the common room, and when she didn't see her, she ran up to the dorm.  Remus went into the boys' room to inform Sirius.

       "Oh God Lily, I'm sorry."  Ava said as she saw the look on Lily's face.

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't   
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town   
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't   
I had to lose everything to find out   
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road   
I'm movin' on

       "Why?"  Lily asked, snapping out of her trance.

       "You don't know?"  Ava asked, wringing her hands together.

       "Know what?"

       "I'm sorry Lil.  James has a girlfriend."  Ava spoke softly, and Elle gasped.  Lily sat there, a blank stare on her pretty face, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

  
_I'm movin' on,_

_I'm movin' on._

"I'm ok."  Lily said, tears flowing down her cheeks.  She tried wiping them away, but more just kept on coming.  "He moved on.  And I'm ok with that."  She said, her face telling a different story.

"Maybe," Elle suggested, "you should go on a walk, and clear your head."

"Yeah," Lily nodded, walking out the door, "maybe I will."

She walked out of the common room, and wiped the tears from her eyes.  She started walking slowly, staring down at the ground.  Quickening her pace she started running down the corridor.  She bumped into something when she was almost outside the castle.

"Lily," James said, helping her stand straight.

"Oh," She said, trying to smile, but she faltered. "Hey James.  I hear you, um, have a new girlfriend?  That's great, I mean, I'm really happy for you both."

His heart dropped.  He hadn't wanted Lily to know.  He knew she would find out, but not this soon, he had hoped.

"Oh, yeah, well," he started.

"Look," Lily said, putting a hand on his arm, "I'm really happy for you.  Honestly, but I have to go, so, maybe I will see you around sometime.  Honestly, I'm happy."  She smiled and walked down the steps.

"Lily!"  He called after her, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"  She asked, her hands shaking.  She held back tears, but she knew they were coming.

"Because I have a girlfriend, and I got over you."  He immediately wished he could take that back.  The tears flowed down her face.

"I didn't expect you to like me forever, James.  Just because I still like you, doesn't mean those feelings have to be returned."  She took a shaky breath. "I need to go." She ended, and ran out of the castle.

He thrust his hands into his pockets and walked towards the common room.  He felt as if he was gonna throw-up.

Lily sat outside for two hours, just thinking, about James.  She had decided that she needed to move on too.  She just didn't think she could.

After that, Lily threw herself whole-heartedly into her studies.  She didn't hang out with the boys as much, but she didn't sever communications completely.  Every once in a while, she would bump into James and Jessie.  You could cut the tension with a knife.  One time in particular stood out, more than the others.

_Please, don't let them see me, please don't let them see me…_  Lily thought, walking down the corridor, clutching her books.

"Hey!  Lily!"  James yelled, running to her, with a certain Ravenclaw attached to him at the waist.

"Oh hey James, hello Jessie."  Lily said, smiling.

"Hi Lily!"  Jessie said.

"So Lil.."  James started, but was interrupted

"Lily, oh my gosh, James here, he talks about you all the time.  I just had to let you know that, since we don't talk a lot and all."  Jessie said, leaning towards Lily.

Lily backed away a bit, and was going to say something, but was cut off.

"Did you guys go out or something?"  Jessie asked, cocking her head to one side, looking at James and Lily.

_That's a little off the topic but…  _Lily thought

"Yeah, we did."  James answered.

"Oh."  Jessie spoke, her voice dropping a bit.

"Yeah," Lily said, noticing the poor girls disappointment, "but it was just a stupid little 2nd year relationship.  You know they type, right Jessie?"  Lily smiled, at the look on James' face.

"Oh, I know exactly what you're talking about.  But James and me, we have so much more than that.  Right James?"  Jessie asked, but James was just staring at Lily, wondering why she said that about them.

When he didn't answer, Jessie swooped in, "Well, Lily, we must be going.  Come on James."  She dragged him off into the opposite direction of where Lily was heading.  As Jessie pulled him away, he never looked away from Lily, who just shrugged.

Soon, it was October 15th, Elle's birthday, and she had decided that she was going to have a movie night for the six friends.

"Elle," Sirius said giving her a huge hug, "we made this video during the summer, and I have decided to bestow it upon you know."  He knelt down, and handed her the videotape.  Remus conjured popcorn and they made themselves comfortable around the TV Elle's parents had bought her.

"OK, pop it in!"  Sirius said, giggling as he sat next to Lily and grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.  She squeezed back.  James and Jessie had been going out for a month now.  They broke up yesterday, but Lily didn't know that.  Sirius felt bad for Lily, but in a way, he felt that she deserved it.  He would never say that though.

About an hour into the tape, Sirius announced that the end was coming up.  They had just sung the Happy Birthday song, and now were talking to Lily.

"Coming mum!" the Sirius on the tape yelled, and then instructed Lily to keep Elle company.

"Oh my God."  Sirius thought.  He hadn't known the tape had caught this.  He went up to shut it off, but Elle screamed.

 "No!  I want to see all of it."   Sirius protested, when it happened.  The camcorder had caught Lily in the act.  A man came up to her, and she just jumped on him, knocking him to the ground.  They started kissing, and every one in the room just stared.

"Who is that guy?"  Ava asked.

"Oh my God," Lily said as she walked up to the TV.  She was making out with a guy on the ground and it wasn't James.

"Who is that!"  She screamed, tears started rolling down her face.  James looked up from his popcorn, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  He felt sick.

"Lily, we don't need to go through this again."  Sirius said, shutting the tape off.

"No, Sirius!  Who was that?  Oh my God who was that?"  She was hysterical now.

"What's going on?"  Elle asked James.

Lily was hugging her knees crying, rocking back and forth.

"We caught Lily with that guy."  Sirius said, "That's why he dumped her."

"Lily."  Ava shook her head, "How could you…"

"Rewind it."  Remus yelled, interrupting Ava.

"I don't think anyone want to see it aga…" Sirius started, and then Remus grabbed the remote and rewound it.  He then paused it and then pointed to something on the screen.

"Who is that."  He said flatly.  Everyone shrugged, and James finally looked up to where Remus was pointing.  He gasped and dropped his popcorn as he ran to the screen.  

"Oh my God."  He said. And then grabbed the remote from Remus, and hit play.  They saw the person who he pointed to go behind a bush, and then reappear a few minutes later, someone else.

       "Oh my God."  James said again.  "I know who that is."

       "Who?"  Everyone asked, except Lily who was still crying.

       "That's Voldemort."  James said, as everyone gasped.

       "Oh my God," he said again, looking at Lily.

       "Lily!"  He said, snapping her out of the dream world she was in.

       "Yeah?"

       "You don't remember anything about that, right?"  He asked gesturing towards the TV.  She shook her head.

       "Lord, how did I forget?"  He said, hitting his head with his hand.

       "What?" Sirius asked.

       "That bastard did the same thing to my Dad.  He put my Mum under the Imperious Curse, and he, he did things with her, sure to make it so my Dad saw.  How could I have forgotten?"  He said shaking.  He went up to Lily and picked her up off the chair and pulled her to him, smelling her hair.

       "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

       "Oh God," she said, "so am I."

       They hugged for a while and then they pulled away and he looked at her, and wiped the hair out of her eyes, and whispered, "I missed you so much."

       She just nodded as he leaned down and kissed her more passionately than they ever had, heat surging through her.

       After about five minutes, Sirius couldn't hold back anymore.

       "Reunited, and it feels so good!" He sang, and then Remus jumped in.

       "Reunited 'cause we understood!"  Elle and Ava covered the boys' mouths and marched them out into the common room so that Lily and James could have their privacy.

       After a night of making up and making out, Lily and James fell asleep in each other's arms.  The next morning, the giggling of two very immature boys awaked them.

       "Look Remus, isn't it cute?"  Sirius asked as he pointed at Lily and James, who were still asleep.

       "Yes, yes it is cute, Sirius.  Do you think we should wake them up?"  Remus asked, walking towards the two.

       "Too late, ass holes."  James said waking up.  "Who can sleep, with you two going on about everything."

       "Her."  Sirius said, pointing to the still sound asleep Lily.

       "She probably hasn't slept that well in a long time."  Remus said, feeling bad for her instantly.

       "She hasn't," Elle said walking in the room, "she would cry herself to sleep every night."

       James leaned down to Lily and kissed her forehead, making her wake up.

       "Hey baby," she said, kissing him.

       "Hey Tiger Lily."  He said back.  She hadn't heard that in a long time.  For now, it was the best thing she has ever heard…

Ok, how was that chapter?  I hope you all liked how it turned out!   Oh my gosh, in the middle, you know the song, I'm Movin' On?  That is such a good/sad song.  I listened to it while I was writing this chapter.  I love it.  If any of you think that this chapter was bad… don't hesitate to voice your opinions.  And if you loved it, PLEASE tell me!   Ok, I love you all.  Hope you all have a great week.


	16. All Hallows Eve

All My Life

*~* All Hallows Eve *~*

Witches, pumpkin heads and black bats.

Scary spooks and black cats,

Ooo its Halloween

          "Wait until you girls see my costume!"  Lily yelled from in the bathroom to her two best friends.  It was Halloween, and they were all getting in their outfits for the ball.  Lily was in an extra good mood, seeing as though James and her had been together for two weeks now.

          "Ready for the unveiling?"  Ava asked, herself standing in the closet, and Elle somewhere else in the room.  "Ready?  One… Two… THREE!"

          They all jumped from their respective hiding places, and Ava and Lily's gaze fell upon Elle, who was beautiful.

          "Oh my God!"  Ava and Lily gasped.  Elle was dressed in a flowy white dress, and her hair feathered out.  She had bewitched a halo to float above her and she had put a spell on herself to make her glow like an angel.

          Elle smiled and looked at her two friends and burst out laughing.  Ava and Lily looked at each other and laughed.

          "What are you going as, Lily!?"  Ava asked, eyeing her friend.

          "Obviously the same thing as you, Ava!"  Elle laughed.  Ava and Lily were both dressed as the devil.  Ava in dressed red, and Lily in black.  Ava's dress was one-shouldered and shredded at the bottom, with red stiletto heels.  Her make-up was done to match, and she had devil horns placed in her loose curled hair.  Lily had a slinky floor length sequined black dress that had an open back, and a slit from the thigh down.  Her make-up was dark black eyeliner and shiny clear lip-gloss.  She too had devil horns in her hair, but her hair was slick straight with little crimped sections.

          "We look hot," Lily laughed as she high-fived Ava, and Ava nodded.

          "Let's go find the boys."  Elle said dragging her friends out into the common room, to greet the boys.  As they walked downstairs, they saw James and a…

          "A horse?"  The girls asked in unison, as the head popped off, and they saw Remus' smiling face.

          The girls laughed hysterically, and Lily composed herself enough to ask the next question.

          "If you're the head, whose the…"  Lily began.

          As an answer, the horse split in half and out popped Sirius.  

          "Yes!"  He yelled, "it is me, Sirius!  I'm the horses ass!"  

          The girls laughed hysterically at this, and Sirius realized what he had said.

          "Wait, I didn't mean it that way, honestly, I just meant that…" He began, but James interrupted.

          "You had it right the first time, Black."  James looked at Lily and his eyebrow shot up.

          "Someone looks good tonight," he said, as he grabbed her hand.

          "And what are you supposed to be young man?"  She asked him looking at his costume.

          "I dunno, I just thought it looked cool."  He shrugged.  He was wearing a tux, jacket thrown over the shoulder, a fedora hat with a feather in it, and a cane.  (A/N~  I guess you could call him a pimp)  Lily laughed as they hugged, and they followed their friends out of the portrait hole, and to the dance.

The Great Hall was decorated in black and orange, with pumpkins looming overhead.  The Hogwarts ghosts floated around, minding their own business, as the students stood in awe of the astounding ambience, which was the Great Hall.  As they walked in, Dumbledore was walking onto the stage, tapping his goblet in attempts to quiet the crowd.  After a few seconds of useless tapping, he cleared his throat loudly and asked for the student's attention.

          "Excuse me, students, if I may, I would like to introduce tonight's entertainment."

          "Entertainment?"  Sirius and James asked while looking at each other, as they each shrugged and grabbed a few chocolate frogs while walking towards their table.

          "Yes entertainment."  Dumbledore said dryly as he continued, with Sirius whispering something that sounded remotely like, "How the hell did he hear that?"

          "Tonight I have asked the band, the Grand Requiem, to play at our humble Halloween dance."  Dumbledore finished, and walked off the stage while wishing every one a good night.  The lead singer from the Grand Requiem explained to the crowd that they will DJ some slow songs, and play some of their original tunes.

          "Who are they?"  Sirius asked as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.

          "I have no ide..." James began as Elle interrupted.

          "How do you not know who they are?  Oh my God, are you guys in a hole!?"

          "I always thought of myself as hip and with-it."  Sirius said reasonably.

          "Obviously you are not as hip as you thought you were, Sirius.   How could you not know who the Grand Requiem is?"  James said sarcastically, getting daggers sent at him from Elle.

          "Well if your going to be an ass about it, I don't see why I should…"

          "No Elle, continue, we are dying to know all the details about the Big Funeral Song, or whatever the hell their…"

          "The Grand Requiem."  (A/N: does Requiem mean funeral song?  The word just kinda popped into my head.  You know all these Punk Rock bands; they have some pretty unusual names.  Especially wizard ones.)

          "Sorry, easy mistake you see."  Sirius smiled, as Elle filled them in that they are 'only the best band on earth and everyone who is anyone loves them.'

          But after a few songs, Sirius, Remus, and James were unimpressed, yet all the girls in Hogwarts were less than 5 feet from the stage, entranced by the band.

          "I don't get it.  They are average looking guys, playing a real shitty song.  Am I missing something?"  Remus asked, eating his 42nd chocolate frog.

          "I think its something about them playing the song, or something to that extent."  James said, leaning back in his chair, feet up on the table, twirling his fedora on his index finger.

          "That's it!"  Sirius yelled, knocking James off balance in surprise, sending him crashing to the floor.

          "Black, you ass."  James said, standing up and brushing himself off.

          "Whats it?"  Remus asked.

          "We should start a band."

          "What?"  James said, looking at his best friend as if he was crazy.

          "Look at us, three, good-looking guys, all you have to do is throw in some musical instruments, and bingo!  We have hundreds and hundreds of girls begging to touch us, or even talk to us!"  
          "When you put it that way…" James said pondering the thought.

          "It sounds brilliant, Sirius."  Remus said clapping his hands together.

          "Really, you think so?"  Sirius smiled proudly as he got out of his chair, tripping over his tail.  

          "Lets do it!"  They said in unison.

          "Either of you two know anything about music?"  Sirius asked, smiling at the two.

          "Well I uh, well," James started, as Remus interrupted.

          "I know how to play guitar pretty well."  He stated, as Sirius jumped up and down. 

          "Good!  We are off to a good start!  What else do we need?"  Sirius asked bouncing down the corridor.  The boys had decided to desert the girls in their attempts to become famous.  Anyhow, the girls hadn't noticed that they had gone yet.

          "Some Riddelin."  James said.

          "Some what?"  Sirius questioned, but James shook his head.

          "We need a bass player, and a drummer."  Remus said, eyeing Sirius.

          "I for one, think Sirius should be the drummer.  He has a lot of energy that is trapped inside his body."  James stated.

          "I second that."  Remus nodded.

          "Looks like you're the bass player, Jim!"  Sirius said, and then ran down the hall, knowing full well that James was right behind him.  He hated the name Jim.

          "I'm going to kill you!"  James screamed as he tore after him, Remus laughing silently to himself, walking alone down the corridor, hands in his pockets.

AHHH!!!!  It has been months since I last posted.  I'm very sorry for that, but I had a **MAJOR** personal tragedy happen last week.  Since then all I have wanted to do was cry and sit alone in my bedroom.  But that is no excuse for not writing before that.  But the reason I didn't write is because I was severely unmotivated.  Ever since I re-posted my story, due to mechanical failure I might add, I have gotten like 4 reviews!  I know in the beginning I said that they don't matter, but that I guess is when you have a few a day.  But when they stop coming, that's when they matter I suppose.  Well this chapter REALLY REALLY REALLY sucked, but its all there is right now.  Sorry.  Please review.


	17. Laela

All My Life

*~* Laela *~*

**_*~*_**_ What'll you do when you get lonely, ***~***_

_And nobody's waiting by your side?_

_You've been running and hiding much too long,_

_You know it's just your foolish pride._

_Laela, you've got me on my knees._

_Laela, I'm begging darlin' please._

_Laela, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

_I tried to give you consolation,_

_When your old man let you down._

_Like a fool, I fell in love with you,_

_You turned my whole world upside down._

_Laela, you've got me on my knees._

_Laela, I'm begging darlin' please._

_Laela, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

_Let's make the best of this situation,_

_Before I finally go insane._

_Please don't say, we'll never find a way,_

_And tell me all my loves in vain._

_Laela, you've got me on my knees._

_Laela, I'm begging darlin' please._

_Laela, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

_Laela, you've got me on my knees._

_Laela, I'm begging darlin' please._

**_*~*_**_ Laela, darling won't you ease my worried mind. ***~***_

It was about a month later and the band was practicing their very first song in the empty transfiguration classroom, on a lonely Saturday evening.

"Remus, when am I supposed to start playing, after or before James?" Sirius asked his friend for the eighth time.

"I've told you a million times!  After me, and before James!"  Remus said while throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Got it."  Sirius said, as Remus struck a chord, and their song began.

_She screams when I'm away, she's been gone before._

_I worry all the time, why worry anymore._

_Now I go, away._

_Now I know, today._

       They were entering the first chorus when Dumbledore walked in, looking for James.

       "Mr. Potter, can I ask you a favor?"  Headmaster Dumbledore asked as he almost tripped over the cords leading to the amp.

       "Sure Headmaster, what can I do for you?"  James asked, grinning.

       "I need you to show around a new student, seeing as though I am wanted at the Ministry, for something or other.  I figured since you and the other gentlemen don't seem to be doing anything at the moment that maybe you could…" He explained and James interrupted.

       "Ok, Headmaster, that's fine I will show this kid around.  Where is he?"

       "She," a girl said as she walked in the room, "is right here."

       Sirius dropped his drumstick in awe of the creature entering the room.  She was tall, with long brown hair and dark purple eyes, and a tan complexion.

       "Hello," she said holding out a French-manicured hand, "I'm Laela Banks.  And you are…"

       "J-James Potter."  He said shaking her hand, and gazing into her violet eyes.

       "Ok children, I will be going now," Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room.

       "My name is Sirius Black."  Sirius stated as he stumbled towards her, freed from the entanglement of his drum set.

       "And this is?"  She said smiling towards Remus.

       "Remus Lupin.  Very pleased to meet you, Laela."  He said, trying very hard to disguise the unpleasant tone in his voice.  No one else seemed to notice his struggle.

       "Well James, you don't have all day!  Run along, and don't you two stay out too late!"  Sirius said, his grin getting bigger by the second, as Laela and James walked out the door.  He turned to get back to the drums, but was stopped by the look of total and utter disgust in Remus' eyes.

       "What's your problem?"  He asked his friend.

       "I don't like her."  Remus answered flatly as Sirius stared at him as if he was out of his mind.

       "Are you nuts?"  He asked.  "Because if you are serious, I am rethinking our whole friendship!  She was beautiful!  How could you not like her?"

       "Looks aren't everything, Sirius."  Remus retorted.

       "Looks aren't everything, my ass!  Everyone says that, but no one knows what it means.  Yeah, the 'personality' might be the thing you stick around for, but who is kidding who?  You would not go up to some 4 ton, hygiene challenged, front-tooth missing, greasy-haired slob, because the poor girl 'looks like she had a good heart.'  Honestly, Remus."

       "No Sirius.  You don't understand.  That girl, Laela, she is going to be the end of us!"

       For this comment, Remus received a rather large eye-roll.

       "Please Remus, you sound like a fortune cookie."

       "Sirius!  Listen to me!  I know these things, its like, my werewolf 'powers,'"

       "Are you kidding me?!  Remus, before you make all these accusations, just get to know the incredibly gorgeous girl."  Sirius finalized and walked out of the room.  Remus just stood, taken-aback, not believing that one of his best friends thought he was crazy.

       "Oh well."  He said aloud, "he'll find out sooner or later."  He said as he set down his guitar and walked towards Sirius' retreating back.

       "So, Laela, where are you from?"  James asked as he led her into the Great Hall.

       "I used to live in California, but my Dad got a job in the Ministry, and we moved here."  She said, slipping her arm through his, linking them together.

       "That's cool."  He said as they walked on, and talked about nothing in particular.  As they were walking, Lily ran through the doors to the Great Hall, and her gaze fell upon them.   Her eyebrows rose, and she smiled and raced towards them.

       "Hello James," she said smiling.

       "Hey Lils, this is Laela Banks, she just moved here from the US."  He said, as Laela released her grip on James and shook Lily's hand.

       "Laela. This is my girlfriend, Lily Evans."  Laela's stare narrowed as the words escaped James' lips.

       "Oh, a girlfriend."  She said coolly and looked straight at Lily, "Quite a catch you got here, Lily."  She winked at Lily, making Lily question this new person.

       "Yes," she answered, "I know."  She leaned towards James and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "I'll see you tonight, James."

       As Lily was almost out of the hall, she heard Laela's giggle, and her face burned with hatred.

       "So where did you find that one?  Toys R Us?"  Laela asked, smiling at James.

       "What do you mean?" He asked, not quite clear on what Toys R Us was.

       "I just mean that she's a little, rough.  You know, a little immature and prude."

       "What is that supposed to mean?"

       "Just that I bet that's about as far as you've gone with her, a kiss on the cheek."

       "No."  James said, thinking about the statement.  How far had Lily and him gone?

       "Oh, surprise, surprise.  Is Miss Evan's a slut?  A wolf in sheep's clothing?"

       "No, not at all!"  He said, getting frustrated.

       "So what have you done with her, James?"  Laela asked, eyebrow raised.

       "We've, uh, we've,"

       "Oh my God.  You've only kissed her, haven't you."  She stated, laughing.

       "Well, yeah."

       "How long have you been going out with her for?"

       "Almost a year."  James was getting a little depressed now, as his voice went up an octave.  Why hadn't him and Lily gone further?  

       "Ha!"  She laughed, and walked off, towards the Hogwarts grounds.

       "Nice to meet you, James 'never-gonna-get-any' Potter.  I will see you soon."  She blew him a kiss and disappeared.

       "Oh, I'm gonna get some tonight," he mumbled, hands thrust into his pockets, walking back to the common room.

       "I hate her!"  Lily screamed as she emerged through the door to the third year girl's dorm.  She had gotten lost in anger, and was just making it back to her room.

       "I'm sorry, I know it!  I ate your last Chocolate Frog!  But I was so hungry, and," Ava confessed, but was interrupted by Lily.

       "Ava!"  Lily screamed. "Not you!  Laela!  I hate her!  She is trying to steal James away from me, I know it!"  She flopped onto her bed as Ava ran over to her.

       "Lily, why does it matter?  James is crazy about you!"  Ava said, and as an answer, a knock was heard from the door.  Lily got up and answered it.

       "James!"  She said, hugging him tightly, as if someone was trying to pull him away from her.

       "Hey Lil, wanna go on a walk with me?"  He asked, smiling at her.

       "Yeah!"  she said as she winked at Ava and was led out of the door by James.

       "Where are we going?"  Lily asked, after 5 minutes of trekking through the castle.

       "Right here."

       "The astronomy tower, James?"  Lily asked, smiling.  He nodded and gestured for her to come sit down next to him.  She did, and they started kissing.  After awhile, he started to unbutton her pants.  

       "James."  She stopped kissing and looked into his eyes.  "No."  He looked at her and then smiled and started kissing her again.  A little while later, his hand was traveling up her shirt, but she grabbed it before he got anywhere.

       "James!"

       "Lily!"  He laughed and tried to put his hand further up her shirt.

       "James!"  She screamed while moving away.  "I'm serious, stop it!"

       "God, Lily."  He said getting up.  "You're so prude, maybe you should grow up."  He walked out of the astronomy tower as Lily just stared at the closing door.

       "Oh my God?"  She asked herself, "What just happened?"

       "James?  What is the matter with you?"  Lily yelled, running after him.

       "The matter with me?"  He screamed, an octave higher than usual. (A/N: Maybe James is going thru 'the change' lol.)  "What is the matter with you?"

       "What are you on about, James."

       "Lily, we have been going out forever, and all we have ever done is kissed!"

       "James, we're only 14!  We shouldn't be doing anything more than that!  And you've always been fine with just kissing before!  What's up with you?  Why are you acting like this?"  Lily asked, not yelling any more, just searching for an answer in his eyes.

       "Yeah Lily, we're 14.  We're not 60!  We are young, and should be doing more than holding hands and talking about the weather!"  He took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand.  "I just, I just want more."

       "More?  What does more mean?  More of being together and stuff like that, or more sex?"  She said while taking her hand out of his.

       "No!  That's not what I mean, I mean,"

       "Why are you all of a sudden acting like this?  Answer me, James."

       "Well, me and Laela were,"

       "Laela!"  Lily screeched.  "I hate that girl!  I don't want her hanging out with you!"   

       "Lily, there is nothing that you have to worry about with her."

       "Whatever James."

       "Do you not trust me?"  He asked, raising an eyebrow.

       She flinched, and failed to come up with an answer.

       "How can you not trust me?"  He yelled. "I don't like this jealous part of you Lily.

       "And I don't like this horny part of you, James!"  She retaliated.

       "What!?"

       "Maybe we should just," her voice trailed off.

       "Maybe we should just, what?"  He asked.  "Break-up?  Is that what you were gonna say?"

       "Well, I just," she started, but was cut off.

       "Fine!  We are broken up.  We are no longer dating, Lily."  James said, himself almost not believing the words flying out of his mouth.

       "No, James, I just meant that," She started, tears forming in her eyes.

       James was walking away at this point, but turned back towards her, "Just remember Lily.  You said it first.  Not me."

       "James!"

       "Goodbye Lily."  He said as he walked out of sight.

       The thunder and lightning was terrible that night.  It was as if God knew that Lily and James need each other, but they had let their own pride get in the way.  This was one of the many times that God regretted giving humans freewill.  At least, that was what Sirius thought.

       "What can we do to get them back together?"  He asked at the first of many LJBT (Lily & James Back Together) meeting.  

       "I don't know that there is anything we can do.  I think that James might have to get this out of his system.  Because Lily won't have sex with him, but someone else will."  Elle said, taking a sip of butter beer.

       "So long as that person isn't Laela."  Remus said, crunching on some pretzels.

       "Pshaw.  If James were so lucky!"  Sirius scoffed.

       "No, Remus is right, that would absolutely kill Lily.  She might do something crazy, like try to get back at him somehow."  Ava said, agreeing with Remus.

       "How?"  Sirius asked, sucking on a sugar quill.

       "Like, go and mess around with someone James hates."  Remus said.

       "Like, Snape?"  Ava asked.

       "No, she hates him too.  Like, Amos Diggory."  Elle said, cringing at the thought.

       "Fuck James, I'd kill her if she did that.  Diggory.  What a prick."  Sirius said, grabbing his fifth sugar quill.

       "Seriously guys, I don't think we have any control over this."  Elle said, and the rest of the group finally agreed.

       "Yeah I guess your right."  Sirius finally caved.

       "Well, off to bed then.  I guess we'll do damage control in the morning."  Ava said, yawning and heading up to the dorm.

       "I think we miss-judged Lily!"  Ava said as she tore in the common room, three weeks after that night.  It was still bad weather, raining hard all the time, letting up slighty when dawn hit, but other than that, just terrible.  Over the past three weeks, the group was surprised at what had occurred.  It was as if James and Lily had switched places.  Lily was alive and happy.  No one saw her cry at all, except for that night that they broke-up.  Whereas James was moody and distant from the rest, sad about the person he had lost.

       James was getting better though, him and Laela had been together a lot, driving Lily insane.

       "What do you mean, 'we miss-judged Lily'?"  Sirius asked, as he yelled checkmate.  Remus slammed his fist down, knocking over all the chess pieces, which really pissed them off.

       "Come with us!"  Elle said quietly as she ran out the portrait hole, and Remus and Sirius ran after them.

       They ended up by a closet in a forgotten 3rd floor corridor.  The noises within brought a smile to Sirius' face.  The group hid in a closet across from the noisy one, and settled in.

       "Is that James and Laela?" Sirius grinned as him and Remus gave each other high-fives.  "Atta-boy Jim!"

       "Guess again."  Ava said unhappily.  Just as she said it, two things happened simultaneously.

       First, James started walking down the hall, probably looking for the gang.

       Then, Lily and Amos fell out of the closet at James' feet.  They both shot-up, Lily adjusting her bra and her shirt, and Amos buttoning his pants.

       "Oh, uh, hello James."  Lily said, smiling awkwardly. 

       "Hello, Lily."  He said, smiling, raising one eyebrow. "Amos." He said, nodding towards the Hufflepuff quidditch captain.

       "J-James."  Amos said nodding, as James walked past them.

       "Oh and Amos?"  James said, as the other two spun around.  

       "Yeah?"

       "Your fly is undone," he said shaking his head, and then mumbled to himself while turning around, "you great prat."

       Lily heard this though, and let out a sound that was remarkably like the air leaking out of a tire.  "Come on Amos," she said, tugging on his arm, while he struggled to zip his zipper.

       Once everyone had gone, the rest of the friends emerged from the closet, confused.

       "Why didn't James freak out?"  Elle wondered aloud.

       "Why was Lily in that closet with a stupid git like Amos is what I want to know!"  Sirius said, furious at the prospect of Lily and Amos.

       "I'm worried."  Ava said, wringing her hands together.

       "Why?"  They all asked in unison.

       "Because, tonight is going to be the hardest night yet.  Perhaps, ever."

       "Why d'you say that?"  Remus asked.

       "Look outside."  Ava answered, as the rest of the friends turned towards the window facing the lake.  The weather, was indeed, more terrible than it had ever been.  The wind was whistling, and it was pouring like no other.  The lightning was keeping the sky illuminated for more than 5 minutes at a time.  The thunder was rumbling so bad that it looked as if there was an earthquake, making the lake slosh all about.  In a way, it was absolutely beautiful.  But in another way, it was the most terrifying experience of any of their lives.

       Later that night, Lily was wandering back to the Gryffindor tower from the owlery, after sending a letter to her parents.  It was almost Christmas holidays, and she wanted them to know that she was staying at Hogwarts again this year.  As she was nearing the tower, she saw James and Laela walking away from her, holding hands, and every once in a while, stopping to kiss.  This made Lily sick.  What made her sick even more was the fact that she let him go.  And now, she realizes that she might have been in love with him.  She had already told the girls this, when they finally did ask why her and James hadn't gone any further.

       This brought tears to her eyes.  Why had she screwed things up so bad?  Why couldn't she have realized sooner that she needed him?  But he obviously didn't need her.  He didn't even blink when Amos and her stumbled out of the closet.  She didn't even like Amos, he was just, there.  No emotional attachment, just a physical thing.  But isn't it funny, she thought, that lack of physical activity was what broke them up in the first place?  It's weird, because she isn't a very 'moral' person.  Yes, she thought, being nice and polite is all well said and done, but having sex was never a big deal to her.  Why wouldn't she do it with James?  It was as if something told her not too.  Too late now though.

       She went and sat in the common room, staring at the fire, as she drifted off to sleep.  She awoke hours later, not to the sun streaming in through the window onto her four-poster bed, but to the sounds of angry voices.

       "I can't believe you James!  You know you still have feelings for Lily!"  Sirius whispered rather loudly in the common room.

       "So!"

       "Then why did you do it?"

       _Do what? _ Lily thought to herself, straining to hear the rest of the conversation.

       "I don't know Sirius, maybe because I am a teenage guy?  It's not like you haven't done it before!"

       "Yeah, but I don't have the perfect girl for me right under my nose!"

       "Sirius, Lily is with Amos!  You saw them in the closet today!"

       "Yeah, but she didn't have sex with Amos!"  Sirius said exasperated.

       "Like she will even care, Sirius.  She is the one who wanted to break-up with me.  She is the one who has been walking around here, all happy.  Not me."

       "So having sex with Laela and a 12 other girls is gonna help how?"

       "Sirius, why are you being like this?  You and Ava did it!  You and God only knows who else have done it?!  And you don't even know what you're talking about.  Why are you on my case?"

       "Because James, you can do better."

       "No, Sirius, I can't.  Maybe I could have, but Lily will never take me back now!  I've totally ignored her, and just went off with Laela.  But every second I had with Lily meant more to me than my whole life combined.  And now, there's nothing I can do to get it back.  I like her so much Sirius, and I've messed everything up."

       "You need to tell her what you just told me."  Sirius said to his friend, feeling very sorry for him.   

       "Don't you see Sirius?  I can't."

       "You already did."  Lily said standing up, scaring Sirius to death.

       "Holy shit!"  He jumped, bumping into a chair and falling to the ground.  "God, that hurt like a Mo-Fo."

       "A mo-fo, Sirius?"  James said, forgetting the conversation that they were just having, "I haven't said that since I was like, 8."

       "I've never said that."  Lily said, getting up and starting to walk away, as Sirius mumbled something that sound like, "oh shut up."

       "Lily," James said unsure of what to do.

       "James, why did you do that?"  She asked, walking towards him.

       "Do what?"

       "Why would you go and do that with all those girls?  I mean, don't I mean anything to you?"  She asked him honestly, tears forming in her eyes.

       "Lily, don't you get it?  You mean everything to me!  But I just, needed to get it out of my system, I guess."

       "Get it out of your system?!  No, you want to fly and take a spin around the quidditch pitch.  That is getting something out of your system.  Not having sex with 13 girls in three weeks!"

       "I may have exaggerated that number…" Sirius said, immediately regretting speaking up at all, because of Lily's death glare.

       "Look whose talking!"  James said, looking down at Lily.  "I heard Diggory talking about you all the time!  How do you think that felt, hmm Lily?  Him talking about how you and him did it every night, and shit like that?  Why are you up in here lecturing me, if you are a guilty party too?"

       "That was with one person James, and we barely did anything anyway."

       "Ok, Lily, whatever you say."

       "James!"

       "Lily, its just what Diggory told me, ok?  It's probably what drove me to the edge in the first place.

       "What are you talking about?"

       "The only reason I did anything with anyone, was because Diggory started saying all this shit.  Like how you were amazing in bed, and how he'd never seen a red head scream quite like that."  James shuddered at the thought.  "The only reason I did anything with anyone, was because you did."

       "Oh my God that asshole!  I never did anything more than 2nd base with him!  Why would he say that?"  Lily was freaking out now, and Sirius had fallen asleep in a chair near them.

       "Are you serious Lily?  You never had sex with Amos?"  James asked looking into her frantic eyes.

       "No!  I swear!  I didn't like him like that!  I only like you like that!  Oh God!  That is sick!  I feel disgusting now that everyone thinks that."  She said, looking at James.  She then started laughing, hysterically.

       "Lily?  Are you ok?"  He asked worriedly, bending down to her level.

       "Why-would-you-believe-that????  Diggory?"  She said between laughs, as his face broke into a smile.

       "Well I didn't know, I mean, I don't know," he said, trying to figure out the right words.

       "What are we gonna do James?"  She asked, straitening up, and calming back down.

       "What do you mean?"

       "I mean with us?  I still like you a lot, I just don't know what to do anymore."  Lily said honestly looking up at him.

       "Well Lil, I don't know either," he paused, smiled, and put his arm around her, "I guess only time will tell."  He gave her a quick squeeze and stated that he was going to bed, because this was a tough subject, and he needed his full awakeness to comprehend everything that was going on

       "Only time."  She said quietly, blinking back tears, her gaze following his retreating back.

       "Night Lil," James said, blowing her a kiss.  She caught it and replied.

       "Night James."  She said, and then whispered, "I love you."

       As she was walking up her own stairs, Sirius' eyes shot open.

       "Lily loves James?"  He asked him self, a panicked look sweeping across his face.  "Oh great."

_I absolutely hate this chapter.  I am seriously considering giving up this story.  I think that I might tie up 5th year and then give up on it.  Grrrrrrrrrr.  Well tell me if you have any suggestions, because I might rewrite this chapter, with Laela liking Sirius, and him falling for her, and her screwing up the whole group of friends.  I dunno.  Ok I will talk to you all later._

FYI~ (5-15-03) Laela was really the only one James messed around with.  I am not at liberty to discuss what they did at the moment, because it will ruin what is gonna happen later on…  But we will find out a little more about laela in the next chapter, shes not quite who we think she is (or maybe exactly who, I don't know how intelligent you all are…)  She is important to the story though, for reasons that will become clear later.  Um, Lily and James will not get back together for a while, because I kind of want to concentrate on other people in the story, (like Sirius, and Voldemort.)  Sorry, but they will get back together, eventually.  

Also, another thing to explain.  They did go to Dumbledore with the video, and the ministry is working their little wizard butts off, trying to figure out what the hell he Voldemort was doing.  Lily is off the Imperius curse and is normal, except for being a tad annoying.  (you can tell she is not my favorite character.  I'm rather partial to Remus and Sirius, personally.  I like giving them the good lines.)  Ok, hope I cleared some of this up.

PS!!!!!!!  The song in the beginning is Layla, by Eric Clapton.  And the song the boys play, is Your Star, by The All-American Rejects.  AWESOME BAND, I LOVE THEM!

**I don't own anything.**

**LIZ~**


End file.
